Judged and Broken
by District5972
Summary: *New chapter is up* A tale of hurt, hate, betrayal, friendship and even falling in love. Sirius thought he had nothing to lose. But he did. Meet Melanie Black. The daughter of the infamous Sirius Black.
1. Nothing to lose

**Author's note:**

**The idea for this popped into my head the other night, and I immediately started writing. This will be quite an intense fic at times. Concerning the time line, JKR made many mistakes (she even admitted it) so I have done my best to fix them, but my math's is horrible.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but my OC is mine. I am not meaning to offend by writing this, it is purely for fun, and I am not intending to make any money from it.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Introductions**

* * *

31st of October 1981

* * *

Sirius was tucking his three year old daughter into bed. He had the uneasy suspicion that something was wrong with Lily and James. Sirius had always been known for having strong gut feelings, usually always right. No, you shouldn't worry. Peter won't betray them, He told himself. But his worry got the better of him, and he placed some charms around his daughter to protect her and kissed her cheek. He set off to Godric's Hollow on his flying motorbike.

Gone. Lily and James. Dead. Murdered. Betrayed. Peter will pay. Sirius was stark white and shaking, when suddenly, a large, bushy figure appeared. Sirius raised his wand but lowered it at the sight of the man, holding little Harry Potter. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather, I'll look after him."

"No, Sirius. I've ben given orders from Dumbledore ter give him to 'is Aunt an' Uncles." Hagrid replied, looking down at the small boy in his arms, with a great lightening scar across his small forehead. Sirius argued but in the end, gave in.

Peter was certainly on the run, now that his master was dead and he had shown his true colours. Sirius gave his motorbike to Hagrid and apparated back to his home. He looked at his daughter, playing with a teddy bear. Tears were pouring down Sirius' cheeks.

His best friend, James.

Prongs.

Lily, his best mate's wife.

Dead and gone.

Sirius looked down at his daughter, her grey eyes glinting as she looked lovingly at the teddy bear. As he continued to look at her, anger and fury bubbled up inside him.

Voldemort.

He did this, he killed them, but he was gone.

And Peter was alive.

His daughter held her arms up for Sirius to lift her up, and he hugged her tightly, clinging onto the only person that could keep him from going insane.

But there was a job to be done.

He set her down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back, sweetie. I promise."

But he never was.

And Sirius went after Peter. Clever Peter had blasted all those muggles. Clever Peter had accused Sirius of killing his best friend and his wife. Clever Peter had turned into a rat and cut off one of his fingers. And Sirius laughed as he was carted off to Azkaban. Laughed because he was so easily fooled. Laughed because he had nothing to lose anymore. Laughed because he was a man who lost everything.

But he did have something, or someone, left. And that someone sat in her cot, waiting for the man who promised he would return, but never did.


	2. Before Hogwarts

**Chapter two: Before Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't the only orphan that night.

Little Melanie Black was as good as an orphan. Her father was being carted off to Azkaban with no trial, and her mother beyond caring. Melanie continued to play with her teddy bear, when the door burst open.

"Need to get his stuff… dangerous, you know?" one Ministry official muttered, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the small, black haired girl in her bed. Melanie was never a talkative child, but she did frown when she spotted the strange people.

"Dumbledore…"

A man with a long white beard and hair stepped into the bedroom. He gave off the feeling that he was very powerful, which was true. He glanced at the bed where Melanie Black sat. He of course, knew about Sirius' daughter, but not of the mother. Dumbledore walked over to the bed and lifted up the toddler. She started crying.

"I want Daddy!"

The aged wizard felt a pang as he realized that she would never see Sirius again. She would be judged her whole life because of Sirius' choices. Dumbledore promised to himself that he would find a suitable family for Melanie.

"Robert, I think it'll be best if I bring her to the Ministry," he said quietly, as he spotted a silvery cap under Melanie's bed. He silently summoned the cap and put it in his pocket.

Dumbledore arrived at The Ministry. It was the early hours of the morning, but it was in uproar. Dumbledore chuckled at the celebrating ministry workers and headed to Tiberius Conburn, the current minister. Tiberius was frantically doing paper work and sending owls to people when Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"What, oh yes. Dumbledore, I am afraid I am rather busy so unless it is very important-"

"It is. This is Sirius Black's daughter." Dumbledore said gravely.

After the initial shock was over, Tiberius leaned forward on his desk. "Are you sure?" He asked in a voice masked with shock.

"Very sure."

"Well we must put her in an institute! Away from people!" Tiberius yelled. Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously. "You will do no such thing, Minister. She is a three year old. There is nothing indicating that she is dangerous." Dumbledore said angrily, looking at the now sleeping toddler in his arms. She was a rather small for a three year old.

"Then what do we do?" Tiberius asked.

"We need to give her to some relatives. Sirius Black was disowned from his family at age sixteen. Therefore, Wizarding law states that she is to be given to relatives that have either been disowned or married into another family."

Tiberius ruffled through some files.

"That leaves the Malfoys, the Tonks's or the Weasleys."

And so the daughter of Sirius Black was to live with Andromeda Tonks, cousin of her father. Andromeda and her husband, Ted, had an eight year old daughter named Nymphadora, but they were happy to take in Melanie. When Dumbledore appeared at their doorstep, Ted and Andromeda were shocked to find out that Sirius had sold the Potters to Lord Voldemort. The most shocking revelation was that one year old Harry Potter had survived the killing curse, when no one had ever done so.

Andromeda couldn't believe what Sirius did. They had been so close as kids, and he ended up being just like the rest of the Blacks.

Before Dumbledore left, he uttered a farewell.

"Good luck, Melanie Black."

* * *

Before Hogwarts, Melanie had a great life. She knew that Andromeda and Ted were not her parents, and if she ever brought up whom her father was (Because she had vague memories of him), Auntie Andromeda and Uncle Teddy said that he was once an honorable man. Her cousin and best friend, Nymphie, treated Melanie like the little sister she never had. Melanie and Nymphie were best friends all though their childhood and nothing changed when it was time for Melanie to go to Hogwarts.

And yet, everything else changed for Melanie when she went to Hogwarts.


	3. The Azkaban Escapee

**Chapter three: The Azkaban Escapee **

* * *

It was the summer of 1993. Melanie was to start her fifth year at Hogwarts in a few weeks. Unlike many students, she dreaded going to the old castle. Melanie sat at the dining table, eating her breakfast with Andromeda, Ted and Tonks (Melanie didn't call her Nymphie all that often anymore). She scowled at her bacon, as Andromeda cast a worried look at Ted.

Melanie Black used to be a charming, bright and happy young girl. But from the moment she set foot in the halls of Hogwarts, things changed. Students avoided her and bullied her, both physically and mentally. She didn't have friends, and all in all, Melanie was not a happy fifteen year old. Whilst her classmates worried about who liked who, Melanie battled with problems that no fifteen year old should have to face. She had experienced nervous breakdowns, depression, anxiety… and yet Melanie didn't whine. And for a few years, she didn't know why it was all happening. Until that fateful day that changed her life forever…

_Dumbledore summoned Melanie to his office one day. It was a marvel that she didn't discover the truth from other students… but it was time that she knew. When Melanie entered, Dumbledore gave her a smile._

"_Thank you for coming, Melanie. May I ask, how are has your year been?"_

_Melanie was in her third year. It was the year that Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, and for some reason, Melanie felt particularly close to that particular first year. _

_Honestly, her year hadn't been very good so far. It seemed as though the older she got, the worse the bullying became. She didn't have any idea why the bullying happened, and it hurt. Also, her third year was the first year without Tonks at Hogwarts, who served as her protector. Despite the fact that they were in different houses, they managed to spend the majority of their free time together. _

"_It has been good so far, Professor," she replied politely. _

_Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward on his chair._

"_Have your guardians ever mentioned your father?"_

"_They say that he was once an honorable man," Melanie replied. Dumbledore nodded gravely. _

"_Yes, Sirius Black was once an honorable man. Now, I think that this year, it is imperative that you know the truth about him. With the arrival of Harry Potter, it is a matter of great importance."_

_She frowned and nodded, not taking her eyes of Dumbledore. _

"_Your father, along with many of his friends, joined an organization fighting Lord Voldemort. When young Harry Potter was marked for death, your father was made Secret Keeper of the Potters. Only he could tell someone the whereabouts of the Potters."_

_Melanie gulped and nodded, having an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Sirius Black was a double agent. He was working for Lord Voldemort at the time that he was appointed Secret Keeper."_

_The words rung in Melanie's ears, causing her stomach to drop and an ache to rise in her chest. Blood was pounding in her ears, as Dumbledore continued._

"_He sold Lily and James to Voldemort. James Potter and Sirius Black were best friends. Harry is Sirius' Blacks godson, and you were the goddaughter of the Potters."_

_Anger surged through Melanie at the discoveries. She felt like crying, but of course, that wouldn't do. Instead, she controlled her raging emotions of hate, anger, shame and sadness. _

_Dumbledore placed a hand on Melanie's shoulder. "I know that it's horrible, but I think that you have the right to know what happened afterwards."_

_More. There was more? Melanie nodded._

"_Sirius was in a tight spot. As Lord Voldemort was vanquished, his allegiance would soon be known. Peter Pettigrew, a friend of the Potters and Sirius, went after Sirius. So… so Sirius killed Pettigrew and about twelve muggles on the spot. And he laughed as he was carted off to Azkaban."_

_Melanie could no longer contain her fury._

"_How could no one have told me what happened? I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" she roared, tears pouring down her cheeks. She grabbed an item off his spindly table and through it at a wall, running out of the office, crying._

_Melanie rarely cried, and the person she ran into knew that. She looked up at the figure in Quidditch robes. _

"_You alright Melanie?" George Weasley asked, feeling very concerned._

_When Melanie put the Sorting Hat on her head in her first year, it took a while contemplating on whether to put her in Slytherin or Gryffindor. It eventually chose Gryffindor._

_Now, Melanie was the spitting image of Sirius, and the wizarding families knew all about him. They were terrified of Melanie. When she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, people nervously shuffled away from her. The only two people who sat next to her were Fred and George Weasley. Tonks looked on from the Hufflepuff table in sadness, already knowing the truth about her. _

_Now, after discovering the truth, she wondered if it had been a dare, for the Weasley Twins to sit next to her. But Fred and George were always polite to Melanie, not that she would count them as friends._

"_Yes, I'm fine, I-"_

_But she started sobbing uncontrollably into George's shoulder, who comforted her, even though he didn't know what was wrong. He pulled her closer to him, and she continued crying, her small, thirteen year old figure wrapped in his tall one. _

* * *

The family owl, Hazel, stopped Melanie's chain of thoughts abruptly. She gave the paper to Andromeda, who glanced at the front page, paling.

"Ted…"

He glanced at the front cover, looking pale and scared. Melanie felt very irritated.

"Can I have a look?"

Andromeda and Ted, who were busy reading, shook their heads.

"Oh, is it a picture of Snape naked? Well, I can see why you don't want me to see it."

Tonks winked and smirked at Melanie cheekily. But Andromeda looked away from the paper and glanced at Melanie.

"If I show you, promise not to overreact," she said nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be squealing over Snape, I just want to see if he really is a man or not.."

Tonks and laughed but her father cast her a sharp look.

The Daily Prophet was handed to Melanie.

No, it wasn't Snape.

In fact, it was Snape's nemeses.

Melanie paled and read the article, which was accompanied by a large picture of a man with grey eyes and shaggy, matted black hair.

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban.

She felt a rush of fury and Melanie dropped the paper, feeling terrified.


	4. Dementors and Dimwits

**Chapter four: Dementors and Dimwits  
**

* * *

Going to Diagon Alley was horrible for Melanie. She was the spitting image of her father, obviously more feminine looking, but as she had become older her appearance had become more pronounced. She walked with a glare in her grey eyes, her curly black hair falling down her back. Even though her father was gaunt and sick looking in the photo, it was obvious that his daughter was walking down Diagon Alley. She and Tonks had decided to go together, as not only was Tonks like an older sister, she was Melanie's best friend. Melanie wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a figure.

"Oops, sorry." She muttered. The person was probably going to stutter and walk away, as most people did.

"It's okay Melanie." Said George Weasley, helping her up. Melanie smiled gratefully and continued to walk.

"Well he was nice. Weasley, isn't he?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, George Weasley. Him and Fred are the only people that don't run away from me." Melanie said bitterly. Tonks put a comforting arm around her cousin.

"Is that all?" Tonks said suggestively.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"George!"

"Ew!" Melanie scrunched up her nose. "Ew Tonks! No, I hardly know him!" Melanie laughed. The two girls walked together, laughing, which was rare for Melanie.

School started off terribly. Melanie boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat in a compartment by herself. People would walk past and look into the compartment, go pale and walk away. This happened with everyone walking past. Melanie didn't cry like she did in her first few years. She just stared stonily at the door, scaring people as they went past. She ignored comments like, _why is she in Gryffindor_! In fact, Melanie didn't mind not having any friends. Well, she told herself that. She was staring at the wall, wondering how Black escaped and why, when the door slid open. She didn't look at the door; she just continued staring at the wall.

"Shouldn't you be scared of me? Just walk along like everyone else and please, don't be rude to me. I might just murder you." Melanie said dully.

"Nah, you are way too cute to be scary." The voice said. Melanie's head shot up and she was greeted by the grinning faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"No, I'm not. Fuck off before I curse you."

"What, you can't pretend that you don't like someone _actually _sitting with_ you_." Fred joked. Melanie glared furiously.

"Hilarious, Weasley. I like not having friends, thank you very much."

"Tough, we are your friends!" George said cheekily. Melanie shook her head.

"Friendship is a two way negotiation, and I would never be friends with dimwits like yourselfs," Melanie sneered, raising an eyebrow. George shrugged.

"We are friends now, okay?"

"No, we are not. I am the daughter of a mass murderer, who has escaped from Azkaban. I don't have friends, and you wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"Maybe I don't care." George said, looking into Melanie's eyes. She turned away awkwardly.

"Well, you should. Can you please go now?" Melanie said, pointing to the door. They both got up.

"But Melanie, if anyone gives you a hard time this year, tell us, okay?" George said, grinning.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Weasley." Fred and George had almost left, when the train lurched and they fell on top of Melanie."Get off me!" She said angrily. The train lurched again as Fred and George got off her. She started shivering madly, a feeling over taking her, like she would never be cheerful again. Then a cloaked figure floated in, making a horrible sucking noise. Melanie curled up to George as horrible memories flashed through her head. One of Sirius kissing her head and promising he would be back. He never was. The gaunt face of her father, haunting her, people hissing insults at her... Blackness.

She woke up to a soft hand holding hers, and voices. Melanie's grey eyes flickered open. "Hmm, what happened?" She said, groggily getting up. The hand holding hers belonged to George. He looked relieved that she was up. Melanie raised an eyebrow at his hand in hers and he took in out. "Well, you went rigid, and then you fainted." Fred said. A man who looked vaguely familiar to Melanie sat next to Fred, holding some chocolate.

"Good, you're awake, so what's your-" He stopped. It was like something hit him in the chest. She looked so much like Sirius. "Melanie," He said quietly. She nodded and he quickly recovered himself from the shock. "That was a Dementor, a guard from Azkaban. They were here to look for Sirius Black." The shabby man said. Melanie nodded stiffly. "I am Professor Lupin. I was on my way to the driver, after another student fainted, when I saw you. Here, eat this chocolate, it will help." Lupin said, handing her a block. She nibbled it, automatically feeling better. "Why did the Dementor target her?" Fred asked Lupin.

"It must have sensed something about Sirius Black in her." Lupin replied, glancing at Melanie, who fumed.

"I am nothing like him. I would never ever murder someone." She said through gritted teeth.

Lupin almost smiled grimly.

"Harry Potter passed out too, I've given him chocolate. Eat it, you'll feel better."

Melanie nodded, studying his face.

When Lupin left, he gave Melanie a small smile. She still felt pretty weak, and ashamed. After nibbling her chocolate some more, she looked up at the twins. She could already tell the difference between the two, George was a little shorter than Fred, and his eyes seemed to be warmer than Fred's.

The shorter twin was staring at Melanie, who raised an eyebrow. He ceased as his cheeks became very red.

"You can leave. I don't want to see your ugly faces again."

Fred and George smirked.

"You and I both know that that is not the truth, Melanie," George said with a smirk.

And with that, the twins walked out.


	5. Snivellus and Sirius

** Chapter five: Snivellus and Sirius**

* * *

"Potter. Potter!" A voice drawled. "Is it true that you fainted? I mean you actually fainted!" Draco Malfoy was yet again teasing Harry Potter. Something snapped inside of Melanie. It was close to how she felt if someone insulted Tonks, which confused her. She shouldn't be having brotherly feelings for someone who would hate her guts if he ever discovered the truth. She stood up and faced Malfoy. "Would you mind shutting the fuck up Malfoy? No one wants to hear your pathetic little whiny voice open and come out with something that you call an insult. Turn the fuck around. Your disgusting face is putting me off my food." Melanie spat loudly. Malfoy looked furious. "Wait until my father hears about this!"

Melanie cackled hysterically. "Your father? Are you forgetting something?" Malfoy paled, causing Melanie to smirk.

"Like Black would do anything to me because of what_ you_ said. He doesn't care about you, Black," He drawled. Melanie stood over Malfoy and pushed him into his food. He spluttered and glared, with bits of pudding in his hair.

"You just wait Black!"

"We'll see Malfoy." Melanie smirked, trying to cover the tears in her eyes. Snape approached her, his sallow face contorted in fury.

"Tomorrow night, detention. Father like daughter, eh. He too had no regard for rules, or should I say, _laws._"

Melanie was fuming. Snape began to walk away but yelled.

"Oi! Snivellus!" Snape turned around. Black and Potter used to always call him that. "Yeah, I found a great brand of shampoo over the summer, would you like to try it! Here, it's in my pocket." Melanie called, grabbing the shampoo and tossing it to him. Snape fumbled and didn't catch it. Fred and George were roaring with hysterical laughter. Snape cursed himself. He never was a good catcher. "Black! Double detention!" He yelled. Melanie shrugged.

"Can't wait Snivellus!" And to top it all off, he stepped on the shampoo, causing the bottle to explode on his feet. A few of the teachers were smiling; Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall in particular remembering when James Potter and Sirius Black were like that. Lupin smiled sadly. Melanie had inherited the hatred against Snape. She sat back down at the Gryffindor table calmly, as though nothing had happened. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were giggling, but the Slytherins glared. Most of the Gryffindors were roaring in laughter. George wiped his eyes. "Best…Beginning feast... ever!" He said through laughter. Fred was laughing so hard it was silent.

"It wasn't that funny." She shrugged. George clapped her on the back.

"It was brilliant!"

When dessert was over, Dumbledore stood at the teacher's table, a serious look on his face. When he told everyone the reason that the Dementors were here, everyone glared at Melanie, as if it was her fault. There were whispers. Melanie glared at everyone.

If Melanie's first four years at Hogwarts were bad, her fifth year was horrible. People nervously scooted away from her in the halls and whispered about her. It was the Slytherins who made it worse. They would tease her quietly during lessons and it took all her willpower not to snap angrily. _That _would be giving them satisfaction. She got in a few fights with Slytherins too, and it usually resulted in detentions or docked points. It was now Halloween, and Melanie was upset and angry. People around her were laughing and having a ball. But when the spotted Melanie's angry face, they ran away. It was a good thing that Melanie didn't go to Hogsmeade that day, as the older students treated her even more horribly. After one mousy first year screamed as Melanie growled at her, she stormed out of the common room in anger.

The Hogwarts grounds were chilly. The wind was blowing, tangling up her curly hair. She sat down on a rock, her feet making patterns in the dirt. There was a rustle of leaves and she whipped her head around. A large, shaggy dog with grey eyes stood before her. The dog inspected her, and ran up to her and wagged its tail. "Hello there!" Melanie said, happier than she had been all day. The dog was large, but it looked very friendly too. And somehow, Melanie felt… close to the dog. The dog lightly scratched her leg and wagged its tail more. Melanie put her hand out and the dog sniffed it. It barked happily and Melanie gently patted its head. The dog continued to wag its tail happily, to a very bemused Melanie. "Hey doggie, want to play fetch?" She asked, grabbing a stick. The dog led her to the Forbidden Forest. She looked uneasily around, but the dog made a motion saying that it would protect her, very unusual behavior for a dog. She nodded and grabbed a stick and threw it to the shaggy dog. He jumped up and caught it in his mouth. For the next hour, the dog and Melanie had fun. She laughed, smiled and felt happier than she had in a long time.

"The fat lady! She's gone!" A red head second year said. The portrait had been slashed by a knife. Filch looked around for her, and spotted her. Dumbledore approached her. "Who did this to you?" The fat lady jumped when she saw Melanie. "He... he looked like her! Sirius Black!" She yelled, then hiding behind a giraffe in the painting. The entire Gryffindor house looked at Melanie, who was stark white. Harry Potter glanced at her, and he paled.

For the rest of that night, all the houses slept in sleeping bags in the Great Hall, as the castle was being thoroughly searched. There were whispers from students, most of which were about Melanie.

"She probably let him in, helped him."

"Well, he either disguised himself or _she _let him in."

"I always knew that girl wasn't right."

Melanie slept either side of Fred and George, the only people who dared to. Melanie was crying softly into her pillow, the accusations hurting her. She eventually fell asleep. She woke up at three in the morning, her eyes sore from crying.

One day, after a horrendous potions lesson, (In which Melanie dyed Snape's hair green, with disastrous consequences), Lupin called Melanie into his office. He smiled reassuringly at her and told her to take a seat, while he made tea. When he finished, he sat down.

"Hello Melanie."

"Hello Professor." Melanie replied politely.

"Please, you may call me Remus while we are here."

The shabby man said, smiling at her. He had been told by Dumbledore to keep an eye on her, and Remus willingly agreed.

After Melanie took a sip of tea, Remus spoke.

"Do you remember anything about me?"

Melanie studied his face closely. She had a vague memory of this man giving her…

"Teddy! You gave me my bear, Teddy!"

Remus chucked at the memory of that day. He remembered the look on Sirius's face when she wouldn't let go of the bear. He remembered her giggles when she played with it.

Most of all, he remembered his old friend.

And even though he had long since betrayed the Potters, he knew that it would be an insult to James and Lily's memory not to look after Melanie. His heart twanged as he saw that Melanie looked as though she could never giggle again.

"That's right."

After a moment of silence, Melanie spoke up.

"Did… did you know him?"

Of course he did. He remembered how her father had accepted him, and how he became an animagus just for him. Sirius's love for Melanie seemed so real. How could he have abandoned her?

"Yes, I knew Sirius Black. Well, at least I thought I knew him."

Just as Melanie opened her mouth to respond, Snape walked in.

"Black! I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry Sev, I am not interested in you," Melanie sneered. Remus stifled a chuckle.

"Your insolence has yet again gone overboard. How dare you do this?!"

He pulled out a note, which he handed to Melanie. She smirked as she read it.

_Snivellus Snape,_

_Who has grease on his cape, _

_Why must you be so mean?_

_Your nose is too big,_

_You smell like a pig,_

_And your face is like a messed up flobberworm._

_Well, do you really expect me to come up with a good rhyme? As if! Why try for you!_

Melanie burst into laughter. She had a very good idea as to who wrote it.

"As much as I support the person who wrote this, Sniv, I didn't."

Remus uttered a chuckle at her nerve, so much like her father's.

"Lupin?"

"I don't think that Melanie wrote this creative, er, poem. I've just been reading her essay on Vampires and it isn't her handwriting."

Snape fumed and walked out, as Melanie stifled laughter.

"I just covered for you, but did you write it?" he asked. Melanie shook her head.

"I didn't, but I know who did. I think I should go now and thank you for the tea," she said politely. Remus nodded and waved her farewell.

The second visit for Hogsmeade came a few weeks later. Melanie usually went by herself, looking around in shops, trying not to draw much attention to herself. She got up from her bed and brushed her hair. Alicia and Angelina, two of the girls in her dorm, were polite to Melanie. No, they weren't as friendly as the Weasley Twins, but they were pleasant enough. She left the common room and went down to the grounds of Hogwarts. Two arms wrapped themselves around Melanie's shoulders and she glared when she saw who they were.

"So Mel, if we can call you that-"

"We were thinking-"

"After we sort out some _business-_"

"If you would like to come with us to Hogsmeade?" George finished nervously. Melanie pondered for a moment. It would be fun to be with the Weasley Twins, and she didn't really have anything to lose. She nodded.

"Cool. Meet us outside Honeydukes."

Melanie walked through the village of Hogsmeade, the place swarming with posters of her haunting father. She stood outside Honeydukes and stared at a poster of him. They both had the same grey eyes, the same curly hair. Melanie looked in despair as she saw how similar they looked. There was no denying that Sirius was once good looking. And that shone through in Melanie.

"Boo!" Said a voice. Melanie jumped but calmed down when she saw it was the twins.

"Bloody hell." She muttered. They walked into Honeydukes together. There were some amazing tasting sweets there. "Over here Fred!" George said, pointing to some fudge. George grabbed Melanie's hand and led her to a stand with fudge. "Here, try this." George said, handing a piece of dark fudge to her. She took a bite.

"Wow! That is the most delicious thing I have ever consumed!" She exclaimed. Fred nodded and took a piece of chili fudge. His face went red and he jumped up and down, fanning his face. Melanie went into hysterics and grinned. George thought that her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so much different to the frown or scowl her face was usually knitted in. Fred and George were grabbing handfuls of candy and putting them into a bag, while Melanie took small amounts. When they went to pay, the shop keeper's eyes widened when she saw Melanie, who looked away. When they got outside, they decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They chose a three seat table and sat down. "So. OWL year." George started. "How do you think you will go?"

"Well, not having friends gives me a lot of time to study. So I'm fairly confident that I'll go alright." Melanie replied dully. George placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are your friends, whether you like it or not." He said fiercely, while Fred nodded. Melanie gave the twins a half hearted smile. _Being friends with me will just end in trouble, _she thought bitterly. People in the pub were staring at her, in shock and disbelief. Even the Minister for magic, who for some reason was there today, was looking at her. When Madam Rosmerta came to collect the cups, she yelped when she saw Melanie and dropped the cups. "Oh that is it!" she yelled, storming out. She walked briskly to a tree overlooking the Shrieking Shack and started to cry. What was the point of living if all everyone ever did to her was judge, judge, judge? It shattered Melanie. An arm put itself around Melanie's shoulder. Melanie turned her tear stained face up to be greeted by George, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Don't pay attention to what people think of you, Mel. I think you are amazing." George muttered quietly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. What it must be like to put up with everyone treating you like crap... well, I can't imagine it." George said sincerely to the upset girl in his arms.

"It's like people think that I would do what he did. But I would never, ever murder someone." Melanie said, anger flaring up inside her.

"I know you wouldn't, Mel. People just need to get to know you a bit more, and not judge you because of what Black did." Melanie looked into George's brown eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"You have an amazing smile." George murmured. Melanie went pink and looked away.

"I'm just ashamed to have him as a father, because of what he did. But what if, I do turn out like him!" Melanie cried, burying her face into George's arm. Fred appeared from the pub. George gave him a look and Fred smirked, walking away through the snow.

"You won't. I know you won't."

Melanie kept quiet for a few moments.

"Remember in our third year, when I ran out of Dumbledore's office crying?"

"Yes."

"I had just found out the truth about Black, and what he did. My guardians kept it from me for years, knowing how I would react. They said that he was once an honorable man." Melanie said quietly, looking at the snow.

"I suck at talking to girls, Mel. But you know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"You're okay at talking to me, George. But why are you even bothering with me? Like after the sorting, when you and Fred sat next to me." Melanie questioned.

"Honestly, when I first saw you, I fancied you." He stated, squirming uncomfortably. Melanie blushed. _Good god woman, he is just a boy! Control your blush!_ She told herself, then laughing nervously.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you were so smiley and cute, and you seemed really sweet, so I couldn't help it." George said, going red. Melanie was really flattered. She didn't think any guy gave her a second glance when they discovered she was the daughter of Sirius Black.

"That's really sweet, George. I didn't think that anyone would give her a second look, when they found out who I was." Melanie said, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Well, Fred and I were a bit shocked, but we figured that it would be unfair to judge you." George shrugged. Melanie had no idea that they were so sweet. They were the only people at Hogwarts to give her a chance. George put a hand on her cheek and smiled warmly at her. Melanie squirmed slightly, because she wasn't used to that sort of physical contact. George continued to stare at Melanie, when-

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" Harry Potter yelled. Melanie jumped away from George and paled, because she had the uneasy feeling that he had discovered something…

She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry… are you alright?"

Harry looked up at Melanie and paled.

"Do you- do you know what he did?" he asked in a voice of cracked emotion.

"Yes, I do Harry." Melanie said quietly.

"And you never told me, Black? I had a right to know!"

Melanie smiled wryly, because those were the exact words that came out of her mouth.

"And you're smiling! HE IS THE REASON THEY ARE DEAD!"

"You think I'm not ashamed, Harry? You think that I didn't suffer when I found out what he did? YOU THINK I DON'T LIVE WITH THE GUILT EVERYDAY! THAT I'M RELATED TO THE MONSTER WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATHS!" Melanie yelled angrily, controlling her tears.

"Stay away from me Black. You're just like him." Harry said bitterly. Melanie started swearing like a fiend, mixed in with tears of anger. A warm hand placed itself on Melanie's shoulder and led her away from Harry. George hugged Melanie, the girl he has had a crush on for years, as she cried angrily. Melanie didn't care if she seemed weak, because in her opinion, she was. George didn't think any differently of her, though. And Melanie was grateful for that.


	6. The Shaggy Dog

**Chapter six: The Shaggy Dog**

* * *

Christmas was a miserable affair for Melanie. When times got tough for her, she resorted to cutting. Even on Christmas, people avoided her, walking past her and glaring or muttering to their mates. She felt more alone than ever. Fred and George were off having fun somewhere, so she went down to the ground and trudged through the snow, knife in pocket. A small hope formed inside her that the dog would find her. At least Christmas wouldn't be all that bad. She sat down on a rock at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She took her knife out and began to slit her wrists. Melanie bit her lip, but continued. Soon, her right wrist was covered in deep scratches, blood seeping all over it and dripping into the snow. She then proceeded to her left wrist, but her hand shook and she dropped the knife. She picked it up and continued. But she let out a cry of pain and dropped it to the snow, tears cascading down her red cheeks.

_So weak. You can't even control your tears. Pathetic, weak, stupid creature. Why don't you end this pain? _The unbidden voices in her head hissed maliciously. Melanie took out a bandage from her pockets.

"Gemino." She whispered, causing it to multiply. She put one over each of her wrists, and then she fell into the snow, and drifted into sleep.

She awoke to a snuffling noise and a slight tickling sensation on her wrists. She opened her grey eyes and sat up. The shaggy dog was sniffing her wrists, and whimpering slightly, its tail drooped. It nudged her bandage and started to take it off with its teeth. It recoiled at the bloody skin, its eyes sad and whimpering.

"It's not that bad, doggy. I've done worse." She muttered, patting the dogs head. The dog recoiled at her touch and put a paw up to the castle, near the area of the infirmary.

"You are a smart dog, aren't you? But I can't go there." The dog sat down and whimpered. "C'mon doggy! Here, I'll get a stick." Melanie didn't even bother to put that bandage back on; she walked over to where a very good stick lay. But when she turned around, the dog wasn't there.

Instead a man stood in the snow. He looked so grubby against the pure snow, some parts sprinkled with his blood, _Melanie's blood. _Melanie's eyes slowly made their way up the man's body, stopping on his face. It was gaunt, the eyes hollow, but unmistakably her eyes, _Melanie's eyes. _He had the same curly hair that Melanie had, but his was matted with dirt, and clearly unkempt. She stared into the face of Sirius Black.

Her father.

"Melanie," the man murmured, stepping closer to her and holding her face with his grubby hands. She screamed and swore. "Get off me!" He advanced on her, his eyes warm, if that was possible. But Melanie ran. She ran as fast as she ever ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Melanie reached her dormitory just in time. She crumpled onto her bed, her eyes wild and her face pale. She had ignored the shocked glances of people as she ran. After an hour of crying until there were no tears left to shed, she sorted out the thoughts in her head.

The man was her father.

The dog was gone.

Was he the dog?

Or did he kill it and make its body vanish?

Why was he there?

And why did he actually seem to care for her?

The next few days were filled with these thoughts. She never got out of bed, the cuts on her wrist scabbing horribly. Fred and George were quite worried about Melanie, so one day, three days after Christmas, they confronted Alicia and Angelina.

"Do you know what's up with Melanie?" George asked the two girls, who exchanged worried glances.

"No, but she's crying a lot, and muttering to herself. She won't get out of bed. Her curtains are drawn, so we can't see her." Alicia said nervously.

"And have you tried to do anything about it?" Fred asked sharply.

"Well, no, we don't know her, and-"

"Just because she is the daughter of Black doesn't mean you can ignore her when she is clearly in need!" George said furiously.

"Well why don't you try and help!" Angelina shot back.

"We can't go up there!" Fred said irritably. Angelina stood at the entrance to the dorms. "I, Angelina Johnson, give you both permission to go up here, to help a friend." She said solemnly, as it was the only way to lets boys up there. Fred and George cautiously walked up the stairs. Thankfully, it worked, and they walked to Melanie's bed, knowing it was hers because it was the only one with the curtains drawn. George carefully approached the bed.

"Melanie, it's me, George."

"Come in." George opened the curtains and a disheveled Melanie smiled wryly.

"I look a mess, don't I? Well, what do you want?"

Fred and George sat down on the bottom of her bed, while Melanie hastily hid her hands.

"So, what's up?" Fred began. Melanie felt very self conscious. Her hair was a knotty mess, her face puffy, and she had little sleep.

"Nothing. I've just been sleepy." she replied feebly. George gave Fred a look and he left, leaving the two of them alone. Melanie's cheeks went a little pink and she looked away.

"Mel, you can tell me. I won't judge." She stretched her arms, which she realized was a huge mistake, as George caught sight of her slightly oozing, scabby wrists.

"What did you do to yourself?" George said in horror. Melanie inspected her wrists closely.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe it is one of by worst ones. But hey George, it didn't kill me, eh? Surely it means I'm stronger now." Melanie mused. But she burst into tears and George hugged her lightly.

"Well... I'm obviously not stronger now, am I? I'm just as weak, pathetic-" She cried, but George cut in.

"Melanie, you need to stop doing this. Hurting yourself. It looks really bad, maybe you should go to-"

"No! Don't you see? I'm angry and fucked up. I need to get rid of the anger, or where will it go? Would I go and murder someone like my father did? I have to!" she yelled to an upset George.

"Look Mel, like I said, this needs to stop. You put up this tough act in front of people, but you really are hurting. I can help you stop being so hard on yourself, okay-"

"I told you not to bother being friends with me, because you don't deserve to put up with me and my problems." Melanie said bluntly. George put a hand on her chin and pulled it up, so she was facing him. Her breath hitched.

"I will not give up on you, Mel, and neither will Fred." George said, fiercely and sincerely.

"You should."

"Can you tell me why you have been in your bed these past few days?" he asked. Melanie sighed.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone this, not even Fred, okay?" George agreed and Melanie began to tell George all about her father.

"Sometimes, the pain subsides. But Harry finding out, well it triggered the pain again." Melanie said, tears pouring down her cheeks. George was shocked as to what he heard. He had no idea about her father, and what he did. He only knew about the murdering, not what truly happened.

"I'm really sorry. But now, I am not going to give up on you, ever." Melanie was again, flattered by what George had said, and a blush was creeping up on her.

"Now Mel, go and shower, I'll be waiting right here." George said gently. She nodded.

When she came out of the shower, George couldn't help but grin at her in nothing but a towel.

"I forgot my clothes." Melanie muttered, very embarrassed. She got some clothes; jeans and a simple grey jumper, and went into the bathroom and dressed.

"Here, pull your sleeves up." George whispered, taking a look at the skin. Melanie started to feel fire spreading across her wrists in pain and she yelped. "Sorry, but I think, because they are still oozing, that we should put bandages on them. I understand if you don't want to tell Madam Pomfrey." Melanie stared at George. He was truly being so sweet and caring. Melanie allowed him to place the bandages on her wrists. She thanked him and got a brush and started to roughly brush her hair. George gently took the brush from her and began to brush her long black curls, being ever so gentle. She was considering telling George about the dog, but decided against it. When he had finished, she stood up and stretched, George admiring her.

"There. Beautiful." He murmured, standing up and hugging Melanie, who was breathless.

"Mel, I want to try and help you. Is that okay?" George asked, kissing her cheek. Melanie went bright pink and thought about it. He certainly cared for her, and she hardly knew him, apart from the fact that he and Fred were pranksters. _That's better than Black ever did for me. And I am his daughter!_

"Yes," she mumbled into George's arm.

The past few weeks had been better for Melanie. The twins had helped, and she suspected that they had a word with Alicia and Angelina, because they were being very friendly to her. Of course, Fred and George had to have a party in the common room because of their victory in Quidditch, where Gryffindor had defeated Ravenclaw. Melanie didn't usually attend the victory parties, but Fred and George dragged her downstairs. It was, admittedly, very good. The twins had somehow got food from Honeydukes, so there was a wide selection of sweets.

"C'mon Mel! Let's dance!" George asked her. Melanie sighed but nodded. George started to spin her around, and Melanie was giggling and laughing like crazy, which George thought was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He lifted her up and spun her around, and her laughing became louder

"George! Put me down!" She laughed.

"Alright!" And he dropped her on a couch and started ticking her. She shrieked with laughter, her face pink.

"No... Stop!" She wheezed.

"Do you know me at all? NEVER!"

Melanie was shrieking with laughter, something that she had never done before. George loved seeing Melanie laugh like that.

The party only ended at one AM, when Professor McGonagall came in and demanded it. George bade Melanie good night, and to her, it really was a good night.

Melanie was slowly drifting into sleep when she heard a yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"

She shot up and raised her wand. Melanie walked downstairs and a few other people were making their way groggily down the stairs.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred asked brightly, and Melanie couldn't help but laugh. Percy Weasley made his way up to the boy's dormitories. George appeared and wrapped his arm around Melanie and tried to listen as to what they were talking about.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, WITH A KNIFE!" A voice that Melanie recognized as Ron Weasley's said. Melanie paled and started shaking. He had got in again. Everyone turned their heads towards a scared and mortified Melanie, whose eyes were wide in terror.

People were glaring at Melanie whenever they walked past her. Everyone thought she had helped him in. And Melanie had just started to feel better about everything. It wasn't helping that there were a few pictures of Sirius across the school, in order to help portraits, statues and even walls recognize Sirius.

"This is just like last year, when people thought you were the heir of Slytherin." Fred hissed to her and George as they walked to Melanie's favourite lesson, Defense against the Dark Arts. Fred had a point, though. There was a bunch up in a hallway, and Fred decided to say the worst thing possible.

"Make way for the daughter of Sirius Black, please." He said, as people jumped away. Melanie glared angrily at Fred and stormed off.

"Well thanks a lot for upsetting her, Fred." George snapped to a very guilty Fred.


	7. The Mysterious Letter

**Chapter seven: The Mysterious Letter**

Tonks was getting ready for another day at Auror Academy. She buttered her toast and put a little bit of jam on it, spreading it evenly. There was a rap at the window, and Tonks' features split into a grin when she saw that it was Hazel, Melanie's owl. She opened the letter addressed to her and read it.

_Dear Nymphie,_

_Yes, I am still going to call you that. So, let's start off with the bad news, shall we?_

_Well, Sirius Black AKA Nominee for worst father of the year award and mass murderer, broke in again. I don't know how, but apparently he found the passwords written on a sheet of paper. Well, he went into Harry Potter's dorm and went to Ron Weasley's bed by mistake and was holding up a knife. He ran and escaped. Pity. He deserves to rot in Azkaban. _

_Good news is that I've made some friends, sort of. Fred and George Weasley. They're nice, I guess. I don't really have anything else to say, so reply soon. Oh, and I'm coming home for Easter._

_Love from Melanie. _

Tonks groaned when she read the part about Melanie cutting again. During the holidays, they worked out strategies together, but none of them could've helped for the term that came.

"Dora, what's wrong?" Ted asked his vividly pink haired daughter. Tonks pretended she didn't hear it.

"Guess what? Melanie made some friends!" Tonks said perkily.

"That's great! Who?" Andromeda asked.

"Fred and George Weasley." Tonks replied.

"Arthur and Molly's sons? That's amazing!" Ted said happily. His niece, well, he called her that, always struggled to make friends. Finally, things may be looking up.

Melanie arrived at her home a few weeks later for the Easter Holidays. Andromeda, Ted and Tonks all hugged her tightly. Melanie didn't realize how much she actually missed them until now. After the greetings, Tonks and Melanie went to talk alone. There were three people that Melanie trusted fully, Tonks being one of them. But more than just a cousin, Tonks was her best friend, her idol, and her sister. Melanie had always wanted to be like Tonks. Ever since she was little.

They sat in Tonks' room, which had Weird Sisters posters all across the walls.

Tonks could see that Melanie was unusually quiet.

"What's up?"

Melanie knew that she couldn't tell Tonks about the dog, because she was so close to the Ministry. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

Tonks sighed as Melanie clearly lied. But she changed the subject.

"Why did you start cutting again?"

Melanie groaned slightly. "I just was feeling bad that day. It was Christmas, and I... I just felt alone."

Tonks sighed and gave her a hug.

"You know I think that you shouldn't do it. What about Fred and George? You said that they were your friends."

"Sort of friends," Melanie interjected. "And they were beyond caring that day."

"What are they like?"

"Nice, I suppose. George saw me in only my towel on Christmas…" she turned a brilliant red as Tonks chuckled.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that!" Tonks laughed. Melanie glared.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Tonks shook her head, as if to say never mind.

"Are they good looking?"

Melanie went pink. Yes, Fred and George Weasley were quite cute, if you liked that sort of thing.

"They're alright, I suppose."

Tonks smiled knowingly.

Melanie returned back at Hogwarts ten days later. Fred and George greeted her happily, and when George and Melanie were alone, he gave her an Easter egg, decorated with pretty, blue iced flowers. Her heart melted at the gesture. "George, that's so sweet." She mumbled. George grinned awkwardly, but in Melanie's opinion, very cutely so. She stood on her tip toes and kissed George on the cheek, to which he went red.

The Quidditch Final came up soon. Oliver Wood, the captain, was training the team very hard. And it worked too. Gryffindor won. Melanie was cheering loudly for her house team, and she ran down to the grounds to hug Fred and George. They were laughing happily, looking handsomely ecstatic that they won.

Little did Melanie know that the shaggy dog was watching Harry Potter during the match.

He was also watching his daughter cheer for her team, his heart swelling with pride at the fact that she became a Gryffindor, like him.

"Yeaahh!" Came George's voice when the fifth years had finished OWLS. Melanie laughed and ran into the twins arms and sighed in relief.

"Good, that's all over now! And thank you for not pranking me like you did with those poor boys in your year..." Melanie laughed, referring to when Fred and George had put itching powder in a few boys' beds.

"No probs, Mel. Anyway, what do you want to be when you get out of school?" Fred asked. She immediately answered.

"An Auror," she said proudly.

"And I reckon you will be the most badass Auror there is." George said, punching Melanie playfully in the arm.

"What about you?"

"Well, we want to start up a joke shop. We've already started the order forms." Fred replied easily. Melanie smiled brightly, and George almost sighed; it was such a beautiful sight.

A few days later, Melanie walked up to her dorms and spotted a brown package. She frowned and approached it carefully. She opened it, and gasped at the sight. It was a silver necklace, with small rubies forming a heart. Melanie was very confused when she found a grubby note.

_Melanie,_

_I am so sorry that I didn't keep my promise. When the truth comes out and the rat is dead, everything will be okay._

_Padfoot_

Who was this from? Fred? George? She decided to confront them about it. George smiled when he saw Melanie approaching him.

"What's up Mel?" Fred asked, noting the puzzled expression on her pretty features.

"Is this from you?" She asked the twins, handing them the note. They both read the note and their eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Padfoot? One of the makers of the Marauders Map?" Fred asked George.

"Would someone tell me what you are talking about?"

George nodded, not wanting Melanie to get angry.

"We found a map in Filch's office in our first year, and it has all the secret passages of Hogwarts on it. It says that it is made by four guys, and one of them was called Padfoot. We gave the map to Harry earlier around Christmas time, but we don't know what he did with it."

"So what the bloody hell does this mean?" she yelled, thrusting the note into George's arms. He read it and frowned. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"What?"

"Melanie… the map looks as though it was made years ago... and I don't think it would be smart to go after the person, Padfoot, or whatever he calls himself."

She was surprised at George's concerned tone.

Padfoot.

What does that mean?

"What were the other names on the map?" she inquired.

"Moony, Prongs and Wormtail," Fred replied immediately.

They sounded like animal names. Prongs, a stag.

What animal had pads as feet?

Dogs.

Dog.

Black.

"I need to find Potter," she whispered.

Melanie was running, and she wasn't looking where she was going, or that she ran into Lupin.

"What's wrong Melanie?" The professor asked.

"Remus, I got a letter from someone, and I think it may be my father." Remus looked at Melanie in confusion.

"Could you show me this note?" Remus asked carefully.

"Yeah, and it came with this." She said, handing Remus the letter and the necklace. Remus curiously took the note and read it. _When the truth comes out and that rat is dead. _The words rung in Remus' head.

"That's not... it can't be..." Remus thought out loud. He glanced at the map. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were chasing after a man, named Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black was advancing on them, and then colliding. Ron and Peter Pettigrew were being pulled into The Whomping Willow, by Black.

"Melanie, we have to go. This is really important. Let's go." Remus said, his mind whirring. A very confused Melanie followed Remus, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

"_Immobulis." _Remus yelled at the thrashing Whomping Willow, and it froze.

"Remus, where are we going," Melanie wheezed.

"In here. Come on, you'll need to crouch, I'll need to crawl." Melanie hesitated but crouched down as she entered some sort of tunnel. When they reached the end, Melanie gasped.

"Is this is The Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, it is, let's walk." He said, their footsteps creaking, and-

"WE'RE UP HERE!" A voice that Melanie identified as Hermione Granger's yelled. "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK- QUICK!" She screamed. Melanie's blood ran cold, but Remus dragged her on.

"Melanie, you have to come here, it's important." He said, as they he walked up the stairs,carrying a thrashing Melanie. Remus burst the door that the screaming came from. They were greeted by Ron, lying on the floor, Hermione, who was cowering over the door, Harry, standing with his wand pointed at Black, and Black himself, bleeding and crumpled at Harry's feet.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Remus yelled, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand, as did the two in Hermione's hands. He caught them all, and didn't even give a second glance at a frozen Melanie. Remus stared at Black, who caught sight of his daughter.

"Melanie, please-" But Lupin cut his voice off and spoke to Sirius, his voice shaking.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Melanie and Harry stared at Lupin, not knowing what was going on in the slightest. Black raised a shaking hand to Ron. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked bewildered.

"But then... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless... unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?" Remus said in a shaky voice. Sirius, who had taken his gaze off his daughter, slowly nodded. Melanie was bewildered and terrified.

"Professor Lupin, what's going-" But Harry never finished his sentence. Lupin pulled Sirius up, the cat fell to the floor, and he embraced Black like a brother. Melanie's stomach dropped to the floor. He had been helping him, all this time-

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione yelled, voicing Melanie's thoughts.

"Hermione-"

"You and him! And you Melanie! You've all been in on this-"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you"

"Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain!" Lupin yelled to the four teenagers.

"I trusted you," Melanie said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No, Melanie, I haven't been Sirius' friend for twelve years, but I am now, let me explain-" said Lupin.

"NO! Melanie, stop playing dumb, you were in on it! And Harry, don't listen to him, they both want you dead, they helped Black get into the castle, and Lupin is a werewolf!" Hermione yelled. Melanie was shaking with rage.

"Not up to your usual standard, Hermione. No, Melanie has not been in on it at all. I certainly do not want Harry dead, and I did not help Sirius into the castle. But, I won't deny that I am a werewolf." said Lupin, an odd shiver passing through his face. Ron tried to get up, but he fell to the floor. Lupin tried to help him up, but Ron gasped.

"_Get away from me, werewolf!" _

"How long have you known?"

"Since Snape set the essay." Melanie was getting very fed up.

"Enough small talk! I am armed, so don't try anything, werewolf. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! NO, I DID NOT HELP THAT GROVELING, MURDERING PIECE OF SHIT THAT IS MY FATHER! Harry, Ron, Hermione, please believe me!" Melanie yelled. Lupin threw the wands back to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"There. You are all armed now, and we are not." Lupin said, putting his wand in his belt. "Now will you all listen?" Melanie snuck a glance at her father, who was sitting in the four poster bed, with his shaking hand in his face. She looked back at Lupin, not knowing what to think.

"If you haven't been helping him, how did you know where he was?" Harry asked furiously.

"Melanie came into my office, with a note from Sirius-"

"Black? It said it was from Padfoot, whoever that is!" Melanie replied furiously.

"Melanie, calm down."

"You know how to work the map?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I wrote it. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, so when Melanie came in with the note, I was shocked. It came with a necklace too. So I looked at the map, it was on my desk because I was sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione would go and visit before Hagrid's hippogriff was executed. And I was right!" Lupin started to pace the hallway, the dust getting disturbed.

"Well, I figured you would be under James' cloak, Harry. I saw you cross Hagrid's hut, and Sirius advancing on you. And then I watched as Sirius pulled the two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!"Ron said angrily.

"No Ron, there was two of you. Do you think I could have a look at that rat?" Lupin asked.

"What does Scabbers have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"Everything. Could I look at him please?" Ron hesitated, but took the thrashing rat out of his robes.

"What does my rat have to do with anything?" Ron asked again.

"It's not a rat." Black croaked.

"No, he's not. He's a wizard." Lupin said quietly.

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."


	8. The Truth

**Chapter eight: The Truth**

* * *

The truth. That's what Melanie was told, even if she didn't believe it.

She was told the truth about Pettigrew: That he was an animagus, as was her father and her godfather, James Potter. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were known as the Marauders, thus the name on the map. Sirius wasn't Secret Keeper; he switched roles with Pettigrew at the last minute. Surely Lord Voldemort would never guess that weak, mousy Pettigrew was the key to keeping the Potters safe? But Peter had been working for Lord Voldemort at the time, and _he_ betrayed them, _Sirius_ went after Pettigrew, _Pettigrew_ killed all the Muggles, and then cut off his finger to fake his death, before transforming into a rat, Scabbers.

Melanie thought it was stupid and farfetched. All too convenient…

"Melanie, do you believe me?"

It was the first time that Black had spoken to his daughter. She looked up and glared. She honestly didn't know what to believe anymore, but her stubbornness got in the way.

"I certainly do not. If there is anything worse than murdering people, you are trying to blame it on a dead man, who was one of the people you killed!"

Black put his face in one shaking hand.

Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but the door flung open, and there stood a triumphant looking Snape. Melanie didn't know who she hated more; Snape or Black. _Wouldn't it be great if they just finished each other off…_

"Look what we have here! Two of a kind, eh, Black. I knew that Lupin and Miss Black were helping Black into the castle. You are, perhaps, wondering how I knew you were here. Well, Lupin, I was taking your potion to you, and lucky for me, I found a certain map. One glance told me everything. I saw you and Miss Black running along the passage way and out of sight."

"Severus-" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I told the headmaster again and again that you both were helping him into the castle. And here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would use this old place as your hideout-"

"Severus, you are making a mistake! Sirius is not here to kill Harry-" Lupin said urgently.

"Three more for Azkaban tonight. A murderer and his daughter, and a werewolf. And Dumbledore was convinced you were a tame werewolf..." Snape said, his eyes gleaming.

"You fool. Is a schoolboy grudge really worth putting innocent people into Azkaban?" Lupin said softly.

BANG. Thin, snake like cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Remus. With a roar of rage, Black started towards Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Sirius' eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason and I swear I will."

Sirius stopped dead. It was impossible to see which faced showed more hatred.

"Vengeance is sweet, how I longed to be the one to catch you." Snape whispered.

"Please, you've got to hear me out, the rat... look at him." Sirius croaked. But Snape looked wickedly evil. He shot around and tried to bind Melanie in cords. She whipped around and deflected it, her eyebrow cocked at Snape's failed attempt to bind her. Snape froze for a second, before sending a stunning spell at her. Again, Melanie deflected it.

In moments, they were dueling fiercely, their skills almost evenly matched…

Sirius was watching his daughter in awe. She was amazing at dueling, but it scared him slightly… her skills almost matched those of Bellatrix Lestrange… and the look in Melanie's eyes was similar to _hers…_

Snape wordlessly cast _sectumsempra _at Melanie's arm. She cried in pain and fell to the floor.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Chorused the voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Snape crumbled to the ground and Hermione panicked.

"We attacked a teacher!"

Sirius ran to his daughter.

"Well do something!" She snarled. He muttered a spell and the pain slightly subsided.

"Melanie, this is important. Do you believe me?" He asked frantically. Melanie was undergoing internal conflict. But she eventually croaked out a no. Harry didn't believe Sirius either. He took the bindings off Lupin who stood up. Melanie stood up shakily.

"Melanie, you are amazing at dueling. Thank you."

She nodded.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because he is Snivellus Snape and I hate him." Melanie retorted.

"Alright, it's time we offer you all some proof. You, Ron, hand me the rat, now!" Black said dangerously.

It took a few minutes for Melanie to believe him. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban by slipping through the bars as a shaggy dog. Scabbers was indeed Pettigrew; Sirius had been telling the truth. She didn't know what to think of the whole situation, except for the fact that her father was innocent.

"Melanie, I need to talk to you." Sirius muttered, leading a reluctant Melanie to a corner.

"Nothing I can say will be of any use, I know, but please hear me out." Sirius pleaded. Melanie nodded.

"When I knew what had happened to Lily and James, I had to go after him. I didn't expect him to be there, and I didn't expect him to do what he did. I was going to come back, of course I was Melanie, but everything went wrong." Sirius said, his voice cracking. Melanie kept silent.

"You know, Andromeda did a great job at raising me. When you are free, thank her." She said after a while.

"You look so much like I did, Melanie. Obviously more feminine, but the boys must be drooling over you." Sirius said, with a bark like laugh. She giggled slightly.

"No, they don't. In fact, they don't give me a second glance, when they find out who I am."

"Melanie, when I am free, people will accept you. I'm sorry this has happened to you. When all this is over, you, Harry and I will be a proper family." Sirius said firmly, trying to believe it himself. He held Melanie's face. "I will be the father that I should've been, I promise you that." She started to cry softly, and Sirius put his arms around her.

"Sirius, who's my mother?" Melanie asked. No, she wasn't going to call him Dad just yet. Sirius paled. He knew this question would arise. It wasn't supposed to happen. He was Imperiused. So was she. Voldemort wanted to create a true pureblood. Sirius' voice shook as he muttered the name that he detested, almost as much as Pettigrew and Voldemort.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."


	9. Pettigrew Escapes

**Chapter nine: Pettigrew Escapes**

Melanie woke up in the Hospital Wing a while later. She looked groggily around, and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Shocking business ... shocking ... miracle none of them died ... never heard the like ... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape..."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First class if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut there, Black's work, I suppose?"

Melanie listened to Snape and Fudge's talk, growling the whole time.

"Potter, its alright. They have got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will perform the kiss any moment now-"

Melanie let out a scream of frustration. Finally, she knew the truth... she was going to have a Dad, they were going to be a family...

The Minister walked in briskly.

"Minister, listen! Sirius' Black is innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's-" Harry said urgently, but Fudge told him some crap about a horrible experience, and that he was confused.

"YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!" Harry yelled. Hermione tried to explain, but Snape cut in.

"You see Minister? The four have been confunded; Black did a good job too-"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SNIVELLUS!" Melanie screamed to a furious Snape. Fudge was angry. Clearly, Melanie had inherited his anger problems. Melanie blocked everything out, her mind drifting away, away to how Sirius must be-

Dumbledore walked in. Melanie felt a rush of relief. Dumbledore would believe them.

"My apologies Poppy, but I must have a word with Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Black. Mr Weasley seems to be unconscious." Dumbledore said calmly. As Snape spat insults about Sirius at Dumbledore, Melanie gritted her teeth. She didn't know how to feel. Yes, she was furious at Sirius still, but she believed him. It was clearly the truth. But it all seemed like Sirius was going to have his soul taken away...

Harry and Hermione burst into speech about how Sirius was innocent, that it was Pettigrew.

Dumbledore held his hand up to stem the flow of explanations.

"Melanie, is this the truth?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Yes, Professor. It is the truth." She replied.

"Sirius has told me the same story, and there isn't much time. The word of two thirteen year old wizards and the daughter of Sirius Black won't count for much."

Melanie groaned and banged her head against the bed.

"Melanie, this all must be a lot for you to process. Here, this is some Sweet Dream Potion, please take it." Dumbledore said, handing her a glass.

"Please, what about Sirius? I need to know what happens!"

"Melanie, please take it or I will have to force you."

"No!"

The last thing she remembered was a flash of gold…

"_So, may I ask why you brought me here?" Melanie giggled. The red haired figure smirked. _

"_Why do you think?"_

_Melanie didn't respond; she just leaned in and kissed the figure on the lips. _

The dream changed.

"_Why am I wearing this?" Melanie asked, looking down at the white bikini she was wearing._

"_Because you look beautiful in it," the ginger replied simply. Melanie smiled at him, blushing all the same. He pulled her in for a long kiss…_

Melanie woke up in an hour. She spotted a black haired figure looking down at her…

"Hm, Harry, what happened?"

Harry explained to Melanie that she had been scratched by Lupin while he turned into a werewolf. Snape had pushed her roughly away from him and she hit her head on a tree, hard. That's how she blacked out. While Lupin was running in the Forbidden Forest, Harry went after Sirius, and they were attacked by Death Eaters. A figure had casted a patronus, which was lucky, because Harry and Sirius would be worse than dead.

While Melanie was under the Sweet Dream Potion, Harry and Hermione used a time-turner and went back in time (which was against the law) to rescue Sirius, who was locked in a tower. He escaped on Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

"He said that he'll write, and he meant it. But there's something you should know…"

"Yes?" Melanie asked sharply.

"Pettigrew escaped. He's still alive."

The word rung in the air and Melanie was furious. Well, that was an understatement. She nodded simply, not having the energy to argue. She just wanted to go back to the happy dreams… the dreams about….

"You do it!"

"No, you! You fancy her after all!"

George sighed but put his face near Melanie's, resisting the urge to kiss her. She felt hot breath on her neck and stirred slightly, opening her grey eyes. Melanie screamed and jumped back, while Fred and George roared with laughter.

"That was not funny! Fuck you George!"

George smirked. "We all know you want to, Mel."

Melanie paled and gaped. Was he being serious?

And then she realized:

It was George who she had been dreaming about.

Fred and George started laughing again.

"I'm joking! You should have seen your face…"

"Good."

"So why are you in here?" Fred questioned.

Melanie didn't know where to begin, when George caught sight of the bandage on her right arm.

"What happened?"

_Snape happened. _

That was the cut that Snape wordlessly cast on her, and the scratch on her face was from Lupin. Her head was throbbing too, from where she banged it on a tree.

"You know what? It doesn't matter."

She had a father, and she knew the truth.

Maybe Pettigrew was still at large, but somehow, the truth always comes out.

George gently started stroking her hair, and Melanie smiled up at him.

Fred smirked at George, who ignored it and smiled down at Melanie.

Somehow, she knew that Fred and George had always been her friends. From the determination to sit with her, to the concerned way they always looked at her when she was upset.

She smiled happily up at them, the twins returning the smile.


	10. Awkwardness

**Chapter ten: Awkwardness**

* * *

_Dear Melanie,_

_I hope all is well with you. Me and Buckbeak are in hiding, but I won't tell you where. The Dementors are still looking for me, but they don't have a chance of finding me here. I got you that necklace: I got the cat, Crookshanks, to put in an order form. Yes, they are real rubies. I hope you like it._

_I will write soon, I promise._

_Sirius _

Melanie was sitting next to Fred and George at the Gryffindor table when she read this, grinning broadly.

"Why are you so happy?" George asked curiously.

"No reason." Melanie replied.

Melanie found out that Professor Lupin was leaving later that day. She ran to his office and caught him just as he left the door.

"Hello Melanie. I'm really sorry about that scratch on your face."

Melanie brushed it off and began to speak.

"Why are you leaving?"

"It seems as though someone with particularly greasy hair let slip the nature of my condition."

"Snivellus?"

"Don't be angry, Melanie. The truth was bound to come out; it always does."

It was true, Melanie knew that. But she was very fond of Remus, and he knew the truth about Sirius.

"I don't want you to leave. You're a great professor, and a good person."

Remus chuckled slightly. "Just like your cousin, Nymphadora, you're very kind."

"You know her?"Melanie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Andromeda and I were good friends while I was at Hogwarts, and I've met Nymphadora on a few occasions."  
"I didn't know that."

"Sirius always said that I was secretly dating her. He did get very annoyed about that at times."

"Even if Sirius isn't free, I'm glad I have a father that cares about me."

"He always cared about you, Melanie. I hope that we'll stay in contact, and I'm sure we will meet again soon. But for now, as Sirius would say, mischief managed."

The last day of Melanie's fifth year had arrived. She was excited to get back home and see Tonks, Andromeda and Ted, of whom she hadn't seen since Easter. Dumbledore had informed the Tonks's about the truth of Sirius Black; being Melanie's legal guardians, they had a right to know. On the train ride home, she sat with Fred and George.

"So," George began, after sitting next to Melanie, "what are you doing these holidays? You can always come to our place if you want."

Melanie smiled at George, thinking of how sweet he was.

"Maybe," she replied, blushing slightly. "I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup this summer, what about you?"

"Yeah, Dad's getting tickets soon."

There was a slightly awkward silence, which was broken by Fred's voice.

"MELANIE AND GEORGE, SITTING IN A TREE, S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G!"

Melanie turned a bright red and slapped Fred across the face.

"That is highly disgusting, Fred Weasley!"

Fred smirked at a bright red George. He stuck the finger up at his brother and muttered, "Fuck you."

"No, you want to do that to Melanie!" Fred retorted.

"Um… where did this idea of George and I… um… come from?" Melanie asked, still very pink in the cheeks. Fred smirked at George knowingly. It was clear that his twin had been infatuated with Melanie for years now, but he replied with, "Oh, nowhere. I'm just teasing!" In quite an innocent tone.

Melanie looked anywhere but George for the rest of the train ride home, but George was looking at nothing but Melanie. When they reached Kings Cross, George gave Melanie a big hug. She stiffened slightly but hugged him back, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

"See you," George said, pulling away from Melanie and winking.

When Melanie got home, Tonks greeted her with a big hug.

"How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Did Dumbledore tell you...?" Melanie asked. Dumbledore did say that it was necessary to tell her family about Sirius.

"Yes, he did. How do you feel about it?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I feel a bit weird. All these years, I have hated him being my father, but now... well, I am not going to call him Dad just yet. But it's good, I guess." She said honestly. She didn't want to mention her mother, just yet, so she avoided that topic. She didn't even know who she was.

"So, are the Weasley Twins being good to you?" Tonks asked suggestively. Melanie blushed at the thought of George.

"Yeah, they are great friends, Tonks." Melanie murmured.

The Quidditch World cup was coming along. Andromeda, Ted, Tonks and Melanie had average seats booked, and a spot in the campsite reserved. They took a Portkey to the campsite, and found their tent. Tonks and Melanie helped to unpack, then deciding to go for a walk around. There were tents that were clearly magical, and some that were more subtle. People did give Melanie a few odd looks, but she ignored them. Melanie and Tonks were talking about which team was the best, when Melanie ran into someone.

"Ugh, sorry!" she muttered. She looked up and saw the grinning face of George Weasley.

"Exact same thing happened last summer, Melanie. Here," he said, offering his hand. Melanie gratefully took his hand and stood up.

"You okay?" He asked, as Melanie took in his appearance. He had become very good looking. His hair fell to his shoulders, and his grin was just as cute as it was before. Melanie was currently staring at his brown puppy dog eyes, eyes of which were inspecting Melanie.

"What? Oh, um, yeah. Thanks George," she muttered.

George grinned. "Well, see you round, Melanie."

That left Melanie grinning like an idiot. Tonks was smiling.

"Well, he was very sweet, wasn't he? You sure you don't fancy him?" Tonks asked a blushing Melanie.

"No! That's disgusting, Tonks. Ew… the thought of me fancying him… EW!"

"But what if he fancies you?"

"No way. Stop making me want to throw up!"


	11. Chapter 14

Melanie sat on the Hogwarts Express, alone in a compartment, writing a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Well, you are probably going to hear all about the Quidditch World Cup from Harry, so I wont go into much detail. But yes, there were Death Eaters there. Well anyway, it was good, apart from that. So, I don't really have much to talk about, so say hi to Buckbeak._

_Melanie._

When Melanie was happy with the letter, she sealed it and gave it to her owl. She was putting her parchment and quill back into her bag as Fred and George walked in.

"Hi Melanie!" Fred said, sitting down.

"Hello," Melanie replied. George sat next to her, and Melanie went pink and became breathless.

"So, what subjects are you guys taking this year?" Melanie asked. She needed to change the subject.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts." George replied. Melanie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? Is that all?"

"Well, we are starting up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and we don't really need anymore classes. Just the ones that would help us create merchandise, and DADA, because its important." Fred replied.

"Actually, we only focused on the subjects that mattered, and failed the rest deliberately." George said smartly. Melanie thought that this was very smart thinking.

"So, what about you, Mel?" Fred asked. She sighed.

"Well, I don't think I can be an Auror anymore, as I failed potions. Well, with Snivellus as a teacher, what do you expect!" Melanie said bitterly. "Though," she added. "Nymphie became an Auror this year, and she failed potions." Fred snorted.

"Nymphie?"

Melanie blushed furiously and cursed herself.

"Its what I call my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks," she replied.

"I think its cute," George said honestly. Melanie laughed.

"Maybe when I was five, but its just pathetic now that I'm sixteen!"

"No, its still cute," George smiled. Melanie frowned. Yes, he was being sincere.

"Thank you George," Melanie replied carefully.

* * *

At the beginning of year feast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Despite the age restriction, Fred and George were determined to participate.

* * *

"Well, we did it," George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning!" Fred said happily.

"Its not going to work!" Hermione Granger's smug voice said.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"See this, its an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself!" Hermione said.

"So?"

Hermione put her book down.

"So, a wizard like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion!"

"But that's why its so brilliant!"

"Because its so pathetically dimwitted!"

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?"

"Bottoms up," the twins said in unison. They stepped over the age line and started to cheer. There was a sudden flash of light and the twins were thrown backwards, and they started to grow beards.

"You said!"

"No, you said!"

And they started to wrestle fiercely on the stone floor, until Viktor Krum's appearance stopped them.

* * *

Soon, it was time for the champions to be chosen. From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, and from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Melanie found that the whole ceremony was quite boring, until the Goblet spat out a sheet of paper.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said in shock. Melanie froze, her gaze on Harry's face.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said in a raised voice. He stepped forward and slowly made his way up the stage. There was an outburst of muttering from students, and Fred and George, who were sitting next to Melanie, looked shocked and slightly angry.

* * *

Melanie did not believe that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire. One day, Draco Malfoy was giving Harry a very hard time, Melanie felt like killing him.

"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. He doesn't think you will last ten minutes in this Tournament. He disagrees. He reckons you wont last five!" Malfoy sneered.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic!" Harry spat.

"Pathetic!" Malfoy said, scrambling for his wand.

And suddenly her turned into a ferret.

He was bouncing up and down, then going down Crabbe's pants.

Melanie was laughing at her cousin, who deserved what he got.


	12. Chapter 15

Today was the First Task.

"Harry, stay safe, please. And good luck," Melanie said to Harry.

"Thanks Melanie." Harry said, as he left to go to the arena.

* * *

"Thank god!" Melanie exclaimed as Harry returned, with a few small cuts. The First Task was over, and Harry had made it out.

* * *

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve, we and the students have a night of well mannered frivolity." Professor McGonagall began. Melanie was paying little attention to her, as she had become very interested in her finger nails.

"The house of Godric Gryffindor demands respect, and I will not have you besmirching yourselves by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." McGonagall said, as Fred and George started to say it five times faster.

"Because the Yule Ball, is first and foremost, a dance."

Melanie's head shot up and she groaned, as did most of the male population.

"Mr Weasley, put your hand on my waist," McGonagall said to Ron, who turned purple. Fred and George started laughing and teasing him, making suggestive looks. When Ron and McGonagall finished demonstrating, she told everyone to get on their feet and find a partner. Girls got up and started giggling, and Melanie curled her lip in disgust and stayed where she was. She did, until George approached her.

"Melanie, do you want to dance?" He asked nervously. Melanie nodded and he ran his hand through his hair and grinned.

"Only because you are extremely attractive when you are nervous, George," Melanie said, then putting her hand over her mouth in horror, as she voiced her thoughts out loud. George grinned.

"You think I'm attractive?"

Melanie cringed.

"Erm, yes, I do. So lets dance," she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment. George placed a hand in her own, and one on her waist, and they slowly started to dance. Many of the males were staring at Melanie and George, thinking along the lines of, _why are you dancing at Sirius Black's daughter! _ There were a few catcalls from the crowd, resulting in a very pink faced Melanie.

"For the record, I think you are very attractive when you are nervous too," George whispered into Melanie's ear. She went pink again. _God, stop being pathetic! _She told herself bitterly. When it was all over, George ran his hand through his hair again, tousling it attractively.

* * *

During the next few days, Melanie got asked to go to the ball by numerous boys.

"God! Half of them are terrified of me most of the time, but the minute they are desperate, I get asked," Melanie said bitterly to Fred and George one night.

"Melanie, no one is desperate. In fact, its a fact that heaps of guys fancy you," George said.

Melanie snorted.

"Oh yeah, with having a reputation for being a bitch and a mass murderer for a father, there are going to be heaps of guys who fancy me, George." Melanie said sarcastically, using the old standby about Sirius being a murderer.

"He's telling the truth, Mel. Here, I can name some-" Fred said.

"Why would someone fancy me, Fred?"

"Because you are attractive."

"Oh yeah, because I am _attractive, _Fred, people would fancy me. Not anything to do with my personality, just because I am _attractive._" Melanie said, using air quotes. "Look, I'm tired, I'm just gonna go to bed, okay?" Melanie said, making her way upstairs.

"Mel, wait!" George yelled after her. She whipped her head around and spotted George.

"Look, I was just wondering, because we are friends, and I just don't like you because you are _attractive,_" George said, mimicking Melanie's tone. "I was wondering, and you can totally say no, but would there be a small chance that you would like to go to the ball with me?" George rambled nervously. Melanie's stomach dropped and she got butterflies.

"Er, um, yeah George, I would love to," she replied sweetly. George smiled and ran his fingers though his hair.

"I look forward to it, Mel. Night," he said, still smiling.

That night George and Melanie both went to bed with silly grins on their faces.


	13. Chapter 16

Melanie sighed. After a long day of classes, she thought it was about time she wrote to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Well, the Yule Ball is coming up. I wasn't going to go, but George Weasley asked me, so I decided to. Most of this week has been detentions. Somehow I got ten detentions in one hour, basically involving calling a certain professor Snivellus, a shampoo spell gone wrong and purple hair. That got me a double detention, but I have no idea how I got the other eight._

_Well, I hope you are okay, and how are you? _

_Melanie._

* * *

It was the evening of the Yule Ball. Melanie was very nervous about it. She straightened her crazy, black curls, and they fell down her back, almost to her waist. She had no idea that her hair was so long. Usually it was a good ten centimeters shorter, due to her curls. Her dress was a lilac colour that fell to her knees, strapless and pretty. Her heels were silver and had a good heel, so she could dance well in them. Her eye makeup was dramatic, making her grey eyes shine.

_God, my boobs look huge in this. Maybe I should change dresses... _but she checked the time and it was too late. She sighed and made a mental note to fold her arms all night if possible. Before leaving to go to the great hall, she put on her ruby necklace from Sirius.

George's jaw dropped when he saw Melanie. She looked so beautiful. Melanie looked at the floor to hide her raging blush and George walked towards her.

"Oh, wow, you look... beautiful, Melanie," George stammered. Melanie became quite breathless.

"Thank you George. You look very handsome," Melanie replied to a grinning George.

"Well, are you ready?"

**Sorry for the last few boring chapters. Things will pick up soonish... and I would really appreciate reviews, on what people think of this story. **


	14. Chapter 17

Melanie and George walked into the Great Hall together. Much of the male population were staring at Melanie, which annoyed her greatly.

"God, they are all so shallow!" Melanie said angrily to George.

"Sorry?"

"Most of the time they don't give me a second glance, but the minute I put some gunk on my face and a dress I get stared at. God I hate boys," Melanie replied bitterly. George gave Melanie a smile.

"So you hate me?"

Melanie blushed and looked away.

"Okay, well you're not so bad, I guess."

George smirked.

"Why thank you, Melanie," he laughed. Soon it was time for the champions to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" George asked Melanie sweetly. Melanie nodded. So George placed a hand on her waist and one in her hand and they slowly started dancing. Melanie was quite breathless and awkward about it all. When the song was over, Melanie and George went to get a drink of punch.

"I really wanted to go with you, Mel. Thank you for saying yes," George said.

"Well, you are probably the only person I would go with, and its not like I was going to say yes to anyone else." Melanie replied, taking a sip from the punch.

"Well, do you want to go back and dance?"

"Yeah, sure," Melanie replied, putting her cup down. The next song was faster, so Melanie and George were dancing a lot faster. Melanie was laughing, her cheeks flushed and a broad smile on her face. A few hours later, when it was almost midnight, only a few couples were left dancing, George and Melanie included. They were dancing slowly and very close to each other, both of them pink in the cheeks. When the last song was finished, George and Melanie walked hand in hand outside.

"Melanie, I really appreciate you coming with me." George murmured.

"I had a great time, George. Thank you for asking me."

George had one hand on Melanie's waist, and one on her cheek. Their lips were about to touch, when-

"Black! Weasley! Away from here!" Snape yelled. Melanie sighed in anger.

"Why the bad timing, Snivellus?" Melanie spat.

"You and Black, two of a kind, no respect for anyone, both of you rude, arrogant, obnoxious-"

"Shut up about Sirius, Snivellus!" Melanie yelled, not being able to contain her anger. Snape's eyes darkened.

"I think that is another week of detentions, Black. Just like-"

Snape didn't finish his sentence, as Melanie punched him in the face. She backed away, slowly. She couldn't believe that she just did that, and George was looking at a scared Melanie.

"I think that's a month worth of detentions, Black." Snape said silkily. Melanie started to stalk off, but not before yelling, "Great! I look forward to it, as usual!"

George caught up to Melanie and put a hand on her arm.

"Wow, Mel. You just-"

"Yeah, I punched him. I guess he will tell Dumbledore, but oh well." Melanie shrugged.

"Melanie, you are amazing," George said awkwardly.

"Thank you George. I think I'll go to bed now, but thank you for the night." Melanie said, yawning.

**I promise that things will get more interesting, but please stay tuned AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 18

_Dear Melanie,_

_Sorry that I didn't reply sooner. I had to be careful._

_I hope the Yule Ball went well, and I hope that George Weasley treated you right. Buckbeak and I are good, just living off rats. Don't worry- we have enough. Melanie, keep an eye on Harry, will you? Someone has put his name in the goblet, and whoever it is is no friend to him. I liked what you did to Snivellus - just be careful. Merry Christmas. Sorry the present isn't much, but its hard for me to get a hold of these things._

_Sirius._

Melanie read this letter early on Christmas morning, and it came with a card, with a pretty rose that Sirius had somehow got.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for the rose! Merry Christmas! Yes, the Yule Ball was good, and George was very sweet, but its what happened after the ball that was fun. _

_So George and I went outside when the last song was finished. So we were talking, and Snape came along and got all angry at us. Then he started talking about crap like how you and I both obnoxious and arrogant, so I told him to shut up about it, then I punched him in the face. I know, I know. It was stupid. George probably got quite suspicious as to why I was sticking up for you. So I have detention after Christmas, a whole weeks worth. I just hate Snivellus. But you're right, I should be more careful, and I will try and be better to Snape. Yes, I will keep my eye on Harry. And are you sure you're okay living off rats? Because I can send you some food if you like. Anyway, heres a jumper I knitted for you. No, I don't expect you to wear it when you are free (Yes, I am optimistic that you will be free one day) but whilst you are in hiding, it should keep you warm._

_Melanie._

* * *

Christmas was over. It had been much better than the last Christmas, when she had been cutting. Melanie hadn't touched the blade since. On the night of the holidays, she decided to check the fires, in case Sirius decided to pop his head in. When she got down the stairs, there was one other person in the common room, staring into the fire.

"Where's Fred?" Melanie asked the figure. George jumped at her voice.

"Oh, he's in bed. I couldn't sleep," George replied. Melanie sat next to him.

"And why's that?"

George sighed. Well, he could tell her...

"I was thinking about this girl I fancy, and I couldn't sleep."

"Who is she?"

"If I tell you, you'll take the mickey out of me," George replied. Melanie giggled.

"Okay. Does Fred know?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Can you tell me things about her?"

George sighed. "Okay, I will. She's really pretty, and she's a Gryffindor. I've kinda had my eye on her for a while now. She's really smart, but she doesn't think so." George said, carefully.

"So, why didn't you take her to the Yule Ball?" Melanie said, punching his arm.

"Maybe I did," George replied quietly. Melanie didn't hear it though, as she was staring into the fire, and she spotted Sirius' head. Her stomach flipped nervously and she frantically shook her head.

"Hey, did I just see... I thought I just saw Sirius Black?" George said, but it came out like a question. Melanie laughed nervously.

"Sirius Black? How could Sirius... I mean, Black... I mean that worthless excuse for a father.. how-"

George's lips came crashing down on Melanie's.

Melanie felt warmth spread through her whole body, and she was numb, not knowing how to react.

George stiffened at how warm her body was against his own.

Melanie pulled away after her shock subsided and stared at George.

"I'm sorry Melanie. It wont happen again." George said, defeated, walking back up to his dorms.

And that left a very confused Melanie staring into the fire.

George Weasley just kissed her.

And she liked it.

**I would like three more reviews before I update please. I want to know if people like this. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 19

**Whoo hoo! Almost 2000 views! Thanks to Guest and MsRose91 for the lovely reviews. To enable faster updates, REVIEW!**

Melanie took Sirius' advice and kept an eye on Harry. He passed the second task safely, and Melanie could breathe again. A few weeks after the second task, she got a letter from Sirius.

_Melanie,_

_Harry told me that your Hogsmeade visit is on Saturday. Meet me at the end of the road, past Dervish and Banges at two o'clock. Bring food. Preferably éclairs. _

_Sirius._

"God he is an idiot! I cant believe him!" Melanie spat at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, can you tell me how to get into the kitchens?" Melanie asked, eating a piece of bacon.

"Sure we _can, _but it doesn't mean we _will._" Fred said with a smirk.

"Ha ha Fred, I'm serious, I need to know, can you take me?" Melanie asked sweetly. Fred gave George a knowing look and smiled.

"Sorry Melanie, my schedule is packed, but dear Georgie here has nothing to do, so he can take you." Fred said innocently. Melanie rolled her eyes and blushed. Since that kiss things have been very awkward between them.

"Alright then, George. Lets go," Melanie said, looking at the floor.

So George and Melanie walked down to the kitchens together in an awkward silence. Melanie heard yells that belonged to Filch, and George grabbed her arm.

"We shouldn't be down here, Mel." he said in a hushed voice, and he pulled her into a broom cupboard. Melanie flushed a dark red and looked at the floor, which had a few spiders crawling across it. George's body was pressed against Melanie's.

"You've changed this year, Mel. You've been so much happier," George whispered.

"Well, I have been reunited with somebody that I haven't been with in a long time," Melanie said carefully. It wasn't far from the truth.

"What, like a boyfriend?" George asked sharply.

"Er, yeah, a boyfriend," Melanie said, giggling slightly at the thought. She only just noticed that George's hands were on her hips, and their faces were really close. But George glared and quickly took his hands off her hips.

"Well, I wouldn't want your _darling boyfriend _thinking you are cheating on him," George snapped, shoving past her and leaving the spider infested broom cupboard. Melanie was hurt but snapped.

"Like you care! You kissed me anyway, and had no consideration as to if I was single or not!" she yelled after him.

"Yeah, well I would never kiss anyone as horrible as you again!"

"Good! Because I would never _let _someone as disgusting as you kiss me again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And that left both George and Melanie feeling very hurt and stupid.

A day later, Melanie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to Hogsmeade together. They spotted the great big shaggy dog and followed him up a cave. When they got into one, he transformed into a human.

"Food!" he said, looking at the bags that both Melanie and Harry were carrying.

"You've grown Melanie," Sirius said, taking a bite of chicken.

"You have too. You've grown even more stupid! How could you even consider coming to Hogsmeade, how could you be so reckless-"

"Melanie, you are just as reckless as me. And anyway, the people here just think that I am a lovable stray." Sirius said, digging through the bags of food, and giving some to Buckbeak.

"But Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Fulfilling my duties as a father and a godfather."

Sirius went on to talk to Harry about Crouch, and how he had been off lately, and why. Melanie though, was staring at Sirius. His hair was long, he was thin and gaunt looking, and he had the look in his eye, like he was saying _I want to get out of here. _Melanie knew the feeling, she had experienced it when she was in the Hospital Wing when Sirius' soul was going to be sucked out. The feeling of needing to help. Sirius' face darkened, and Melanie snapped out of her reverie. Sirius started to talk about his time in Azkaban, and how unfair Crouch was when it came to Death Eater trials. He started to name Death Eaters, and Melanie looked up in interest.

"Rosier and Wilkes, both killed by Aurors before Voldemort fell." Sirius began, then his face paled and his eyes darkened. "The Lestranges-"

"Lestrange? As in Bellatrix? But you said-"

Sirius panicked and hushed her.

"Melanie, not now. When you are older, you will know, but not now. Not when you are getting better," Sirius said, throwing a significant look at his daughter.

"Why cant you tell me?" Melanie snapped.

"Because it is just... well, I cant." Sirius said in defeat, not wanting to talk about it. Melanie glared and looked at the floor. When he had finished, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had to leave, Melanie stayed behind, as the sixth years had an hour extra at Hogsmeade.

"Melanie, how are you?" Sirius asked, eating an eclair.

"You mean what you saw me doing in my fifth year? I haven't touched the knife since," Melanie replied shortly.

"Can I see your wrists?"

Melanie pulled up her sleeves and showed him the faded scars.

"Good. You've been a lot better this year, haven't you?" Sirius half asked, half stated.

"Yeah, I have. But I pretty much just made George hate me, so I don't really have any friends anymore," Melanie said sadly. Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked concernedly.

"Its really stupid, so don't laugh." Melanie said.

"Don't worry, I wont!" Sirius chuckled, keen to hear about his only daughters problems.

"Remember that night when you popped your head into the fire?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, it was really stupid, because George saw you. So I started saying that he couldn't have possibly seen you, and then... he kissed me," Melanie said, her face burning. Sirius felt a rush of overprotectiveness for his daughter, and she continued to tell him the whole story.

"So then he says, I would never kiss someone as horrible as you, and I said that I wouldn't let someone as disgusting as him kiss me again, and then he stormed away!" Melanie said angrily.

"So George thought that I was your boyfriend?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well, I said it, because I think he might be getting a little suspicious, because there have been a few times that I have stuck up for you."

"Melanie, if Snivellus says anything about me or you, just agree with him. It'll mess with his mind," Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

"My problems sound so stupid compared to Harry's," she muttered embarrassedly. Sirius hugged her.

"They are still problems. And if you ever feel down, send me a letter and check the fires. Don't let people get to you," Sirius said fiercely.

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius knew that Melanie wouldn't call him Dad yet, but he was okay with it.

They hugged and Melanie left, going back to Hogwarts.

**Yeah, yeah. It was boring. But things will pick up in Melanie's 7th year... SPOILERS! (I just said that in River Song's voice) But I need at least one finnicking review before I update.**


	17. Chapter 20

Melanie and George didn't speak to each other anymore, but Melanie tried no to care. In fact, she spent most of her time helping Harry with the Third Task. It certainly took her mind off things.

* * *

On the morning of the third task, Melanie looked out of the window at the sunrise. She looked at Hagrid's cabin, and she saw a shaggy dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. She grinned and went to get dressed, knowing that with Sirius around, Harry would be fine.

But he was not. He appeared out of the maze, his arm around Cedric. Melanie started cheering, until she noticed that something was very, very wrong.

Cedric wasn't moving.

"He's back. Voldemort's back." she heard Harry say, tears trailing down his cheek.

* * *

Sirius stood in Dumbledore's office, as Harry told him everything. When Harry was done, a furious Sirius turned back into the great big dog and they walked down to the hospital wing. Dumbledore summoned Melanie to the Hospital Wing, as Sirius' daughter and Harry's god sister, she had the right to hear everything. Melanie stood in numb shock as Sirius told her everything in Dumbledore's office.

"He's really back," Melanie muttered.

"Yes."

* * *

Fudge left the Hospital Wing in a hurry, handing Harry his winnings. He didn't believe that Voldemort was back. But Dumbledore had to start up what was started up all those years ago- The Order of the Phoenix.

"And now," Dumbledore began. "it is time for two of our number to recognise each other for what they are. Sirius... if you could resume your usual form."

And Sirius turned back into human form.

Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Sirius Black!"

Snape did not jump back, but his face was mingled with fury and horror.

"Him!" Snape hissed, and Sirius looked at Snape with just as much anger.

"He is here at my invitation. I trust you both. It is time for you to settle your differences, and trust each other." Dumbledore said firmly.

The look on both their faces clearly said that it was not going to happen.

"I will settle, in short term, for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us." Dumbledore said.

To Melanie's surprise, Snape and Sirius shook hands.

"That will do. Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off once more. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arebella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while, and I will contact you there," Dumbledore said to Sirius, who nodded. Harry made a noise of protest, but Sirius cut in.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry. I promise you." he said, shaking Harry's hand.

"And Melanie," Sirius said, hugging her. "Look out for Harry. We'll see each other very soon, this summer, I promise." He said, pulling away. Melanie nodded.

* * *

Cedric Diggory's ceremony was very sad. No, Melanie never knew him personally, but he never gave her dirty looks, and never made scathing comments. When it was over, Melanie walked back to the common room. She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"What do you want, George?" Melanie snapped.

"Please, come with me," he mumbled, walking into an empty classroom.

"I was thinking about some of the things Dumbledore said in his speech." George began.

"Yes?" Melanie said angrily.

"Firstly, I just want to apologise for the horrible things I said to you. I was just really jealous that you had a boyfriend."

Melanie's stomach flipped.

"George... I don't have a boyfriend, never had." Melanie said feebly. "But even if you were jealous, it still didn't give you a right to say those things. But I am sorry too, for what I said." said Melanie.

"I know I shouldn't have, and I'm really sorry, Mel. I didn't mean it at all."

"So what were you thinking about?" asked Melanie. George, who was getting lost in Melanie's eyes, snapped out of it.

"Right. Well what happened to Cedric... it just happened. Suddenly. And what if that happened to me? Things are gonna change now that You-Know-Who is back. So, I know you will hate me, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

George hand his hands on Melanie's waist. He was slowly leaning closer, until their lips touched.

Melanie felt butterflies in her stomach, and a fiery tingle spread across her whole body. She started kissing him back, just as sweetly as he was.

She tangled her hands in is hair and he wrapped her closer to him.

Because whatever this was, she needed it.

George was in heaven, kissing the girl of his dreams.

With Voldemort back, things were going to change.

They needed this.

Because no matter what, even if they wouldn't admit it,

they were in love with each other.

And nothing would change it.

* * *

**Sorry, I just felt like a fluffy ending to the chapter when Voldemort came back. It is no where near over. **


	18. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Guest for the review, and yes, Melanie hates it too!**

* * *

"I should go now," a breathless Melanie whispered, pulling away.

"Yeah," George whispered, touching her cheek. Melanie walked off, more confused than ever.

* * *

Melanie met Tonks at platform nine and three quarters.

"Where's Andromeda and Ted?" Melanie asked.

"They're busy, and anyway- oh, hello, you're Melanie's friend, right?" Tonks asked, as Fred and George approached Melanie.

"George Weasley." George said, holding out his hand. Tonks shook it and smiled.

"Are you two sisters?" Fred asked, looking at Melanie and Tonks.

"No, but she's like a sister to me," Tonks grinned.

"Oh, are you Nymphie?"

Melanie flushed.

"Yeah, it is." Melanie replied.

"Could I borrow you, Melanie? If that's okay." George said, glancing at Tonks, who nodded, grinning. George held out his hand for Melanie and she took it, blushing pathetically.

"So, I promise we will see each other this holidays." George said, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Okay, but I have also been promised to meet up with someone else too." Melanie said awkwardly.

"Who?" George asked sharply.

"You'll find out soon enough, because your parents are part of it." Melanie said smoothly.

"Well, bye for now." George said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye," Melanie waved.

"Alright, what's going on Tonks." Melanie asked, as they walked out to the streets of London.

"Alright, these holidays are going to be different. Now that I'm an Auror, I can join. Now, I think you may be seeing a lot of that charming boyfriend of yours, because Molly and Arthur-"

"He's not my boyfriend, _Nymphadora._" Melanie said angrily. Tonks' hair turned red when Melanie called her that, but she shook it away.

"Well now, we need to find a few people, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance and Elphias Dodge. Sorry that you have to tag along, but time is short." Tonks said, walking swiftly.

"What about Sirius?" Melanie panted, keeping up with Tonks.

"At Lupins. We'll see him soon enough. Now, may I ask, if that Weasley isn't your boyfriend, who is he?" Tonks asked.

Melanie went a deep purple. "Well, we kissed the other day, but I don't know..." Melanie said.

"That's great Mel. Okay, now grab my arm. I know you can apparate, but it'll be easier." Tonks said, smiling. Melanie held her arm and felt the familiar suffocating sensation...

* * *

A week later, Melanie was packing her bag to go to headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was meant to be there, so Melanie was in a happy mood. The years had changed her. She still had all the problems and insecurities as she did when she was younger, but they had lessened. When she was done, she met Tonks at the door, for side along apparation.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Melanie replied.

They materialized in front of a large, conjoined muggle house. It had number eleven, and next to it, number thirteen.

"Where's number twelve?" Melanie asked curiously. Tonks took out a sheet of paper, and it curled into flames. Melanie looked up, and number twelve was there, as thought it had always been.

"Wha..."

"Come on Mel. Lets go in, quickly." Tonks said, tapping her wand on the door twice, and it opening. Melanie stared at the house. It was very creepy looking, with cobwebs and weird ornaments. Melanie walked down the poorly lit hall, and turned a corner. Mrs Weasley saw Melanie and pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"Good to see you, Melanie. Sirius is just in a meeting, he'll be out soon." she said, taking in Melanie's appearance.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Melanie replied politely.

"Oh yes, George has been talking about you. You are just as beautiful as he said!" Mrs Weasley beamed. Melanie blushed.

"So he's here, is he?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, second door on the left." Mrs Weasley said, walking off to the kitchen. Melanie walked up the stairs, each one creaking as she stepped on it. She knocked on the door instructed by Mrs Weasley and Fred opened it.

"Hey Melanie! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Fred said, dragging her into the room. Melanie was taken back by how suddenly it all happened, and she sat down, smiling at George.

"So, you've kept the information about Sirius from us, for the whole year!" Fred said incredulously.

"You git, I couldn't tell you! Duh!" Melanie said angrily.

"You could've." George said, staring at Melanie.

"Yeah, and you would have _totally _believed me." Melanie said sarcastically.

"Well, anyway," Fred said, noting that Melanie was getting angry. "Harry gave us his Triwizard winnings."

"He did WHAT!" Melanie yelled.

"Keep it down, you idiot. Or else that portrait..." George trailed off uneasily.

"What portrait?" Melanie asked sharply.

"Lets just say the your grandmother is not exactly... pleasant." Fred said, smirking slightly.

"Too right she isn't." Came a voice. Melanie looked at the door and grinned.

"Sirius." And she ran into his arms, Sirius hugging her tightly.

* * *

The next week was when the inhabitants of number 12, Grimmauld Place, started to clean up. The house was filthy, as no one had been in it for over a decade. One day, Melanie walked into a room with George to clean. "Did you really think that we would meet up on the holidays like this?" George asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked.

"Cleaning up a house together, that belongs to your father, who is a convicted mass murderer."

Melanie burst out laughing at how absurd it sounded.

"You make a point, George. Well, we better get to it." Melanie sighed, picking up her a sponge and wetting it by using the _aguamenti _spell. She started to scrub the walls, when George lifted her up.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What? You need to reach the top of the walls too, don't you Mel?" George asked innocently.

"Okay, fine." Melanie sighed, smiling slightly. Melanie started to sneeze because of all the dust, and she toppled out of George's arms. She squealed and he laughed as she fell on top of him. George had cut his hair, so it was shorter. But his eyes were just as warm and his smile just as bright. Melanie couldn't help herself, and she leaned down and kissed him.

This kiss was just as sweet as before, but a little more urgent. George placed his hands on her lower back and kissed her back. Melanie put her hands on each side of George's face and kissed him deeply. She had no idea why she was doing it, but something in her made her do it. She loved the feeling of George's lips on her own. George was very taken back by how quickly they started kissing but he let himself enjoy it.

"Sorry about this, Hermione, but Molly wants the house to be fit for human life, so you might want to get started in this room, I don't think anyone is cleaning it." Sirius said, leading Hermione to a room. Melanie and George heard voices, and they quickly sprung apart, brushing themselves off and scrambling up and grabbing the cleaning equipment. Sirius opened the door and was greeted by George and Melanie cleaning. They hadn't done very much, which struck Sirius as suspicious.

"Oh, hello Sirius." Melanie said casually.

"Hello Melanie. Do you mind if Hermione joins in? Seeing as though you and George haven't really done much." Sirius said, his eyes glinting. Melanie flushed but nodded, avoiding Sirius' knowing look.


	19. Chapter 22

Melanie and George avoided each others gaze at dinner that night. Tonks, Mad eye and Remus also joined in on it, along with all the Weasley's, excluding Bill, Charlie and Percy. Percy had left the Weasley's five days previously, claiming that they were betraying the ministry. Melanie never knew much about him, except that Fred and George were polar opposites of him.

George was staring at Melanie as she ate, admiring how very beautiful she was. Melanie looked up and spotted him staring at her. She held the gaze for a moment, before breaking it when she noticed Sirius looking. Melanie excused herself from dinner and walked around the house. She found a room that had a tapestry on the wall and went to have a closer look.

"Hey," a voice said. Melanie jumped.

"Melanie, I think its about time you find out the truth about your mother. But its not nice, Melanie. But promise that you wont overreact." Sirius said. He had decided yesterday that he needed to tell her soon, considering that they were in his old house.

"This was the house that I grew up in. My parents," he said, pointing at Orion and Walburga, "were cousins. They wanted to make sure that the next generations were pure. So they had me and my brother, Regulus." Sirius said, examining the tapestry with distaste.

"How old is he?" Melanie asked curiously.

"He's was a few years younger than me. But he joined Voldemort, and when he wanted to defect, he killed him." Sirius said softly.

"I'm... so sorry, Sirius." Melanie said quietly.

"Don't be. He was an idiot and he payed." Sirius said, showing little emotion.

"What about the rest of your family?"

Sirius sighed. "They were pureblood maniacs, I wasn't. Andromeda and I, well, we were different. I despised her sisters, but she was like me. I will be forever grateful for her raising you, Melanie. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do it."

Melanie was running her fingers over the tapestry.

"Ah, yes. Andromeda's name was burned too, see?" Sirius smiled wryly. But Melanie was looking at the name next to Andromeda's.

"Ah, Narcissa. She was alright, until she married that Lucius. But Melanie, what I need to talk to you about is Andromeda and Narcissa's sister." Sirius spat it out, and Melanie looked alarmed.

"What about her?" Melanie asked. Sirius sat on the dusty floor and Melanie followed suit.

"When I was just out of Hogwarts, I moved into a unit. I thought I was safe, but one day, Death Eaters found me, stunned me and brough me back to their base. And that's where I saw _her._" Sirius said angrily.

"Who's her, Sirius." Melanie asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a new recruit, and I was eighteen, she twenty. Thing is Melanie, back then, pureblood mania was huge. And, Voldemort wanted to create one of the purest you can get, and I was the last male Black. But she, she was, and is, my cousin. Andromeda's sister." Sirius said, the words ringing through the air. Melanie let in sink through her system.

1. Her mother was a Death Eater

2. Her mother was her Aunt (by extension).

Melanie felt angry, ashamed, and dirty. Was this the reason she believed she was so fucked up?

"Go on," Melanie said, controlling her emotions.

"Voldemort placed us both under the Imperius curse, and made us..." Sirius' voice cracked at the memory of how disgusting it was, his own cousin. Melanie got the gist of it though, and Sirius continued.

"When we finished, he took the curse off, and ordered me to leave, and never tell a soul what happened, or he would kill me. This was before he marked the Potters for death. When you were born, Voldemort was furious. He wanted a male, not a female. So he gave me to you, and told me to never speak of it again." Sirius was numb with the pain he felt all those years ago. Melanie stared at the wall.

"Bellatrix, Melanie, she is not a good person. In fact, I loathe her. She was responsible for hundreds of murders, and she tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into madness." Sirius said bluntly. Melanie was upset, angry, and above all, ashamed.

"I know that its horrible Melanie, but now that Voldemort is back, you need to know. I've told the Order too, and you don't have to keep it a secret if you don't want to, if you want to talk about it, I can get George, or you can just talk about it with me-"

"Get your hands off me, Black." Melanie growled, as Sirius tried to comfort her.

"Melanie, please, I am ashamed to be related to her, and even more-"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ASHAMED? WHAT ABOUT ME! SHE IS MY MOTHER!" Melanie screamed, grabbing her wand and pointing at him.

"Melanie, calm down-"

"NO! WHY SHOULD I? I'M FUCKED UP! JUST LIKE YOU BOTH, AND MY PARENTS ARE COUSINS! THAT'S WHY I AM AS FUCKED UP AND SCREWED AS YOU!" Melanie screamed, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Melanie, please, just calm down, or I will be forced to hex you-"

"I would like to see you try!" Melanie said madly.

"Melanie, I don't want to but-" Sirius raised his wand but Melanie beat him to it.

"_Expelliarmus."_

Melanie cornered Sirius and held the wand to his chest.

"Now come on Melanie, you're not like her, I know that." Sirius said, but his certainty wavering at her expression.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU! YOU MADE A STUPID, RASH DECISION AND DIDN'T GIVE A SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME STILL, ITS ALWAYS LOOK AFTER HARRY AND KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!"

"Exactly Melanie, so don't you make a stupid, rash decision like I did, you're better than this."

"WELL TOUGH, BECAUSE I AM JUST LIKE YOU! WEAK, PATHETIC, RECKLESS... AND I HATE IT!"

"Melanie, please calm down, and I do care about you, of course-"

"NO! I WILL NOT!"

The door burst open and Remus stood with his wand raised.

"What's going on here?" He asked mildly.

Melanie didn't answer, she just stormed out of the room in a flurry of tears and anger.

* * *

Dinner was almost over, about to be followed by dessert. Melanie didn't go though. She went back to the tapestry room and had a closer look. She looked at the tapestry, her grey eyes fixed on Bellatrix's name.

"If I ever meet you, I will kill you." Melanie said coldly. She then sunk to the floor and started crying. She took out the knife in her pocket and teased her wrists with it, pondering on whether she should cut. she gently started to make little slits.

"Melanie," a voice said quietly. She looked up into the warm eyes of George Weasley.

"Put the knife down, okay?" George said softly, sitting down next to her. Melanie reluctantly put it down.

"How bad did you do it this time?" he asked softly.

"Pathetically. I don't have the guts anymore." she said bluntly.

"Mel, stop with the self loathe. What's wrong Mel? You haven't done that in ages." George asked softly. Melanie explained everything to George.

"Its.. its just that I have B-bellatrix Lestrange as a mother... and she and Sirius are cousins, and I feel so ashamed." Melanie cried into George's shoulder. "I'm so fucked up because of it, just like Sirius."

George held Melanie's face. "Melanie Black, you are not fucked up, and you need to stop being so hard on yourself."

Melanie nodded and George held onto her for a while.

"You know that you are nothing like Bellatrix Lestrange, right? You are honestly, just like Sirius. In everything you do. And I know you are furious at him, but you are lucky to have him." George said into Melanie's sweet smelling hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you George," Melanie muttered. After a few minutes, George spoke up.

"I need to ask you something." George said softly, his voice sending shivers through Melanie.

"Okay."

"Am I reading you wrong? Or am I just making this up in my head."

"What?" Melanie asked.

"I think you like me. Am I reading you wrong? Or is this just a delusion of mine. Because I am in love with you, and I could just be making this up in my head."

Melanie's stomach jolted at those words.

_I am in love with you._

Melanie stood up and stretched. George watched her shirt slide up ever so slightly, and smirked at her pale stomach. George stood up and faced Melanie.

"You're right George. I really, really like you." Melanie admitted, because she knew she did. "But as much as I like you, it wont work."

"What do you mean?"

Melanie sighed. "Look, you and Fred are popular, have heaps of friends, and have your joke shop plan. I am depressed, fucked up, recovering from an eating disorder, and a complete disappointment. George, Voldemort dumped me on Sirius because I wasn't a boy. You deserve better." Melanie said sadly.

"Melanie, when are you going to get it through your head, _I don't care. _I like you for everything, Mel. You are strong, brave, smart, funny, feisty and really very beautiful." George murmured. Melanie flushed at the complements. But

"I'm sorry, George." Melanie said. "I cant. I have to solve my issues, and you'll only be hurt with me."

George gave Melanie a hug and kissed her cheek.

"If you ever change your mind, I'll be here."


	20. Chapter 23

Melanie was still furious with Sirius. Despite his many attempts to talk to her, they all failed. She would brush him off and walk away. But Melanie didn't even know why she was so furious with him. It wasn't his fault what happened. But the anger and abandonment that Melanie had felt for years had to get out, and finding out who her mother was was the last straw. And George had also been avoiding Melanie lately. It was just too awkward for him, admitting that he was in love with her, and she saying no. Though she had said that she liked him, George felt as though she was just saying it to make him feel better.

* * *

Harry Potter had arrived a few weeks later. He had been expelled from Hogwarts, but there was to be a hearing. Melanie sighed with relief. Hopefully, all would go well.

That night, after Sirius attempted to talk to Melanie again, she was feeling particularly annoyed. She went to take a shower. In every bedroom, there was a bathroom joined to it, which was good. They were quite old and disgusting, but after some cleaning from Melanie's part, they were alright. She took her clothes and let the warm water fall down her body.

The shower was a place for Melanie to think, and she thought about two things.

Firstly, she was conflicted about what to do about Sirius. The anger she felt at him had faded, but she had too much pride to forgive him. But, she eventually decided that in the morning, she would approach Sirius.

Secondly, she thought about what to do about George. He had admitted that he was in love with her, which made Melanie's heart soar. But had he really meant it? And if he did, Melanie felt like an idiot for saying no to a relationship. Isn't that what she needed? To be loved after all the years of hate? But she didn't want George to be burdened by someone like her.

She got out of the shower and walked into her room and started to put on her underwear, when the door opened. George stood there, staring at Melanie, who had only her bra and knickers on. George stopped, staring at Melanie's curvy body, her chest, legs, admiring the way her hair went all the way to her waist, its blackness contrasting to her pale skin.

"Oh sweet Merlin... I'm sorry.." George stammered, slowly backing away.

"Get out!" Melanie yelled, glaring and blushing. George walked out, feeling like an idiot. Melanie controlled her breathing, getting her clothes on. She walked out of her room and George was standing outside. Melanie sighed.

"We need to talk." Melanie and George said at the same time. George chuckled and walked into her room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Melanie asked nervously.

"About what you said that night. Melanie, I meant what I said, and I really want things to work." George said, touching Melanie's cheek.

"George, I'm going to be honest. I... I'm in love with you." Melanie said, looking down at the ground, her blush creeping up. George's heart leapt at those words, words he had dreamed about coming from her mouth. She looked so beautiful, George thought. Her pale cheeks were flushed, and her soft, pink lips were shaking. Lips that he loved the taste of. Lips that he wanted to kiss.

"Then, please say yes to me, Mel. Because I am in love with you too." George begged. Melanie loved those words coming from his mouth. But she couldn't burden him.

"George, what I said before stands."

But George needed her.

"Melanie, look at me," George asked softly. She looked up at him, noting that his brown eyes had flecks of hazel in them.

"I love you, Melanie." He murmured. Melanie's heart leapt and she felt faint. He loved her.

"You cant say that, George. Because you don't know me well enough. Even if we did get together, you would get fed up with my problems. And you don't deserve that." she replied, a little sadly.

"I've loved you for six years. Since I was twelve. I care about your problems, but I could help you. But what I want to know is, are you actually in love with me?" George asked. Melanie was under going internal conflict.

"George, I have never known what love was. I did have Tonks, Ted and Andromeda, but I've always known that they weren't my parents. Since I was eleven, all that I have had is hate. The love I got was outweighed by hate. How can I know what love actually is?" Melanie said bitterly.

"Every time I look at you, I know what love is. I cant explain it. But I know I love you. I'm attracted to everything about you. I would do anything to protect you. Its hard to explain." George mumbled.

"Explain."

"I have been there for you. In our third year, who comforted you when you were crying? Me. Who gave you a chance when no one would? Me. Who has comforted you all those other times? Me. Who helped you when you were cutting? Me. I did all this because I would do anything for you. If that doesn't explain it, I don't know what does." George said, holding Melanie close.

"I love you." was all Melanie could say. George pulled her closer, their noses touching.

"So do you want me to show you what love is?" George whispered into her ear. Melanie nodded as he captured his lips with her own, the feeling of bliss flowing through her.

**Fluffy, but anyway... hope you enjoyed it! When school comes back in a few days, updates wont be as common. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 24

George stared at the girl laying next to him, her beautiful body concealed by black bed sheets. She had fallen asleep soon after they were finished, but George lay awake. It had been the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced, but he regretted it. He regretted taking that from her. He regretted falling for her. Because that girl was trouble. But how could she be trouble? She was so brave, smart, strong, sweet, beautiful...

Despite all the good, she was reckless, arrogant, haughty, fierce... everything Sirius. But better she be like Sirius than Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was also unstable. She could snap just like that, or start to cut. And if she hurt herself badly, or even got to the point of killing herself... because he wouldn't put it past her. He couldn't even imagine a world without her.

And he hated it.

He hated how much he loved her. Why couldn't he love someone simpler? Someone who didn't have so many problems.

_You cant help who you fall in love with. _His Mum had told him that a long time ago, when they found out about Percy's girlfriend. He stared at the girl next to him. She looked so young, fourteen maybe. So sweet, so innocent.

Looks are so deceiving.

But he cuddled up to her body, his fingers trailing against her stomach.

* * *

Mrs Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, as everyone seated themselves. She frowned as she noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Melanie and George?" she asked, her brown eyes sweeping the room.

Fred looked at his plate. George didn't come to bed that night, and he had an idea where she might be.

"He didn't come to bed last night." Fred said awkwardly, looking at his fingernails. Sirius dropped his fork.

"Really?" Mrs Weasley said, putting down her sponge and walking upstairs. Fred cursed himself for telling her that. Everyone at the table were looking curiously at a bright red Fred, and a pale Sirius, slowly putting it together. They all looked down at their plates awkwardly.

Mrs Weasley walked swiftly up the stairs and reached Melanie's door. It was locked, so she unlocked it with magic.

She was greeted by a naked George, his arms around a very naked Melanie, both of them sleeping.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled. George and Melanie woke up and paled when they saw a furious Mrs Weasley. Melanie cringed and put the covers over her.

"GEORGE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Mum, calm down-"

"I WILL NOT!" she yelled, storming downstairs, muttering about getting Sirius. George gave Melanie her clothes and they put them back on.

"Melanie, I am so sorry." George said.

"Don't apologise, just get dressed." Melanie snarled, as Sirius and Mrs Weasley walked in.

"See?" Mrs Weasley said, pointing the bright red teens. "WHAT WERE YOU BOTH THINKING! GEORGE? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Mum, I didn't, I would never do that to her!" George protested.

"So last night, you two were thrashing about like a pair of hormonal teens, not thinking about the consequences!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Please listen Mum, I can explain-"

"WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN! YOU MADE A STUPID CHOICE THAT YOU WILL REGRET!"

"What's so stupid about it! Mum, I love Melanie, and she knows it. And when people love each other, they show each other. We love each other, and you need to accept it," George said, slightly angry.

"But... but, Sirius, what do you think?" Mrs Weasley flustered. Sirius let out a sigh.

"I too think that it was a stupid choice-"

"YOU CANT GO LECTURING ME ON STUPID CHOICES!" Melanie yelled angrily. George placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warning look.

"But Molly, they are seventeen, and if they love each other... well, its more than I ever got. I never had a choice as to whom I did it with." Sirius said, glancing at Melanie.

"But.. Sirius, what if she got pregnant?" Mrs Weasley said in a pained voice. Melanie went bright red.

"I think they are smart enough to look after themselves, Molly. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with Melanie," Sirius said. Mrs Weasley walked out briskly. George gave Melanie a smile and walked out. Sirius took a seat on her bed.

"I know that you have every right to be furious, but I want you to know that I do care about you." Sirius began. Melanie took a seat next to him.

"It just seems like you don't. And if I had been a boy, and I was to be given to Voldemort, would you have cared? Would you have attempted to get me back?" Melanie asked in a pained voice.

"I would've done everything in my power to get you back. No matter who your mother is, you are still my daughter. And family matters, no matter what my sixteen year old self thought. But what I regret is being a horrible father, just like my own was." Sirius said.

"Well... Family does matter. I'm sorry Sirius, for overreacting. What Voldemort forced you to do was horrible. And I was very insensitive about it." Melanie muttered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. You deserved to know the truth." Sirius said, hugging his daughter. Melanie returned the hug.

"Well, should we go down to finish breakfast?" Melanie asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied, happy that his daughter was not angry.

* * *

George was cleaning a room with Melanie. It was the day after the hearing, and thankfully, Harry would be going back to Hogwarts in two weeks. George and Melanie would be going back for their last year. Melanie had just got an Outstanding in potions, so thankfully, she would be able to do NEWT potions. Snape was part of the Order, so she had to get used to him. But the jibes about Sirius on his parts were making her so angry, but she needed to accept him. George was staring at Melanie cleaning, her curls bouncing as she scrubbed a wall. George started to play with her curls, wrapping them around his finger. Melanie turned around and gave him a smile. George had always loved her smile. It used to be such a rare occurrence, but now it was almost common. He loved the thought that _he _was making her smile, that _he _was making her days better. She still had problems, but for now, she was better. She wasn't perfect, but he loved her.

"I love it when you smile, Mel. You are so unbelievably beautiful." he murmured. Melanie blushed.

"Thanks, George." Melanie replied. She had never found herself attractive. She still had the thoughts that she was a horrible person. But she was trying to change, for George. George held her hands and kissed her softly.

* * *

**Yes, this was fluff. But this year will be very interesting... well, if you have read OOTP you know things get interesting. Well, buh bye! thx to MsRose91 for the review... Luv ya x**


	22. Chapter 25

**Sorry that this will be short. I have been busy, and school is back tomorrow *sobs* so updates may not be as often. Thanks to MsRose91 for the review, they always make my day xo. Oh, and I realised that I made a mistake in the last chapter, when I said that Melanie just got an outstanding in OWLS. In this, if you get an outstanding in your overall exams, you could do potions. I will change it later, but right now I'm a lazy whale.**

* * *

Melanie and George walked to Kings Cross together, with Padfoot walking ahead, enjoying being in the open. Melanie laughed at Sirius, who was snapping at some flies. George grinned when she laughed. She was so gorgeous. When they reached the station, Sirius said goodbye to Melanie by jumping on her and giving her a dog hug. Moody got annoyed at this. When Melanie boarded the train, Sirius ran after it, until the platform stopped and the train disappeared from sight. Melanie, Fred and George found a compartment to themselves and sat down.

"Its nice not to be alone, isn't it Mel?" Fred asked innocently.

"Very funny, Fred." she said sarcastically.

* * *

When the train pulled to a halt at Hogsmeade station, Melanie got up and stretched. George smirked as she did so. Melanie smiled at a smirking George and they hopped of the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

The beginning of term feast was very... interesting. Dolores Umbridge, the new Darks Arts teacher, gave the students a very long winded speech. Melanie played with her hair as the speech went on. It was incredibly dull.

* * *

"Well, Defense Against the Darks Arts, Melanie. I wonder what it'll be like." George said, as Melanie walked.

"Hope she's good, and doesn't turn out to be Voldemort, A fraud, a werewolf, or an impostor." Melanie said dryly.

"To be fair, the werewolf was good." George reasoned.

"Yeah, he was a good one." Melanie replied.

* * *

But Umbridge was a complete cow, from the moment she saw Melanie. Her toad like face became very pale.

"Are you Sirius Black's daughter?" she asked poisonously.

"Yes," Melanie replied rudely.

"No need to take that tone with me, girly." she said sweetly. The whole lesson was horrible. Umbridge would make horrible jibes at Melanie. At the end of the lesson, Melanie walked out swiftly, concealing her tears.

"You alright, Mel?" George asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. But that teacher..."

"She is a horrible, toad like piece of shit!" George said angrily. They walked back to the common room, creating insults about Umbridge, some funny, and some downright inappropriate. George and Melanie were the last people in the common room that night. She lay in his arms, staring at the flickering flames. George was stroking her curls with one hand, the other drawing patterns with his fingers on her stomach. He was feeling guilty about having doubts about Melanie. She looked so sweet, lying in his arms and staring into the fire.

"I love you George." she murmured.

George kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." He said, before succumbing to sleep.


	23. Chapter 26

**This will be a quickie, sorry to anyone who loves this story. Reviewers: LB: LILY DO NOT JUDGE ME! I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I LIKE THE STORY LINE AND YES YOU KNOW THAT I AM REALLY WRONG AND I KNOW WAU TO MUCH ABOUT SEX FOR A TWELVE YEAR OLD, I THINK THAT THE LAST SCHOOL HOUR TODAY PROVES THAT, AND TAYLAH, YOU CANNOT JUDGE ME EITHER IF YOU ARE READING THIS! SIRIUSLY! And aw, thank you redneckswagger that was a lovely review x**

* * *

George and Melanie woke up in the morning, in each other's arms.

"Morning beautiful." George mumbled. Melanie got up and stretched. As always, George couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

Melanie had lines that afternoon with Umbridge. She had screamed insults at her for being so stupid that she didn't believe that Voldemort was back, and calling her a toad. Melanie had always had anger problems. She opened the door to Umbridge's office, almost gagging at how pink it was. Umbridge grinned with faux sweetness. "Hello, Miss Black. Today, you are going to me writing some lines for me. I would like you to write: I must not be disrespectful." Melanie nodded and sat down. She picked up the quill and smirked. Umbridge had forgotten the ink. But she seemed to read Melanie's mind, and she smiled.

"You wont need ink."

Melanie frowned but started to write. After about two lines, she felt a searing pain across her hand. She looked at it, holding back tears, as it read _I must not be disrespectful. _But she pushed though it, not wanting to give the toad satisfaction.

* * *

"Melanie, what's wrong?"

Melanie sat in the common room after detention, on a red couch next to Fred and George.

"Its not much really, its not that bad, I swear-"

"Melanie, did you start cutting again?" Fred asked sharply. Melanie shook her head.

"No! I swear! If you must know, I got lines from Umbridge, and-"

She showed the twins her hand, and George's eyes darkened.

"You cant get angry with her! She'll keep doing this! And you know I hate seeing you hurt." George mumbled, inspecting Melanie's hand.

* * *

George lay in bed that night, thinking. Lee's snores were keeping him awake, and the doubts about Melanie were not helping.

_What if she doesn't really love me?_

_Of course she does, do you really think she would've had sex with you if she didn't?_

_I regret that now! It hurt her so much! She was in tears through it all._

_She didn't stop you though, did she?_

_I'm just worried that I'm pressuring her. I don't want her to get too overwhelmed, do I?_

George groaned and put his head in his pillow, wishing that he didn't have these doubts about the girl that he loved.

* * *

**Ermahgherd that was cheesy. I feel horrible that it was so short. I literally had twenty minutes to write, so it was either a small update or no update. Better than nothing!**

**Grade seven is cool, I guess. My teacher is nice.**

**I just don't wanna get to much homework, then I cant update!**

**I'm getting out of Brisbane (in australia) on the weekend and going to the coast. Yay!**

**Sorry, you don't need to know about my life.**

**You need to know about Melanie's.**

**So stay tuned and review!**


	24. Chapter 27

George woke up thinking about Melanie. He tried to push the doubts away, but he couldn't.

* * *

Melanie noticed that something was up with George. He wouldn't meet her eyes when they talked, he would avoid contact with her and he ignored her in class. Melanie was starting to feel very hurt by all this. What had she done wrong!

* * *

Things only got worse as the weeks went by. Melanie was furious at George, who seemed to be too busy with selling his merchandise to notice that Melanie was upset.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid George."

Melanie was walking through the Hogwarts grounds, kicking aside stones and rocks, knife in pocket (which she just kept in her pocket, out of habit) and bitter thoughts swirling around her head. She sat down a rock and started to cry softly. It was the same rock that she sat on when she first met the large, shaggy dog, soon to be identified as her father. She took out the knife in her pocket, pulled up her jumper and looked at her wrists. They still were scarred quite badly, the most recent activity the night that she found out about Bellatrix Lestrange. She took a deep breath and put all the anger at George into the cutting. And that was a lot. When she finished maiming herself, she put the knife down and stared at her wrists.

_What have I done to myself? Why am I so fucked up!_

She curled up on the grassy ground and closed her eyes. She wished that Sirius could find her here, and try to help. But Melanie didn't really want to hear from him.

* * *

The person who she wanted to hear from was sitting in the common room, laughing with Fred. His mind was elsewhere though.

_I have been a complete IDIOT! Melanie hates me, and I have no idea where she is! Why did I let these doubts get the better of me?_

"Sorry Fred, I've gotta go." George muttered, walking out of the common room. He had a vague idea where Melanie may be, but he hoped the vague idea of what Melanie may be doing was wrong.

* * *

Melanie was laying on the ground, staring at the sky. It was, admittedly, a beautiful Saturday afternoon, but everything was in shades of grey for her. She heard a crack of some twigs, and she got up and grinned, hoping it was Sirius. But when she saw who it was, her eyes darkened. George's eyes widened at her. How could he have not noticed how sick she was? He gulped slightly and took a step towards her.

"Melanie? Can you please look at me?" George asked timidly. Melanie got up and walked away, and George caught a glimpse of her wrists. He groaned and cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid?

"Melanie, please look at me."

Melanie whipped her head around at shot an icy glare at George. It didn't really work, because her beautiful grey eyes were brimming with tears. George gently took her hand. He didn't care that blood was dripping all over his fingers, he just put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a candy. Melanie frowned.

"Eat this, sweetie. It'll help your blood to replenish." George coaxed. She took it and nibbled it, feeling stronger all ready.

"Alright, Melanie. I found a spell, and it should help with the cuts. Please let me perform it." George begged.

"You don't give a shit about me." Melanie said bitterly, walking off. But she obviously wasn't strong enough, and she leant against a tree to steady herself. George placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me do this spell, and you'll be okay." George murmured some spells and the blood seemed to be going back into Melanie's body, and the cuts knitting themselves.

"Why did you do that." Melanie asked dully.

"Because I love you, and I would do anything for you."

Melanie fumed at these words.

"No you don't! You used me for one good fuck, then you pretended to love me, and the minute you get bored, you go and ignore me completely! How do you think that feels! I've had my fair share of crappy times, but that just tops it all. How dare you do that to me! I loved you!" Melanie cried, hot tears falling down her cheeks. George put a hand on her waist.

"I would never ever do that to you. I regret that night, because I know I really hurt you. The reason I haven't spoken to you is because... I just feel really guilty. And I know that is stupid, but I wasn't sure that you really loved me. I have hurt you too much." he muttered, his big brown eyes warm.

"How do I know this is just another way for you to use me." Melanie snapped angrily.

"Because I love you. Please, Mel. Believe me." George begged. Melanie's hard features softened and George pulled her in for a hug, Melanie's sobs making his heart ache with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Melanie. For everything." Melanie whimpered and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Not for the first time, they were the last two in the common room. Melanie lay on top of George, kissing softly and sweetly. One of George's hands was tangled in Melanie's curls, the other holding her hand. Melanie pulled away and smiled at George. He smiled back at her, as she got off him.

"You know that I love your smile. Its so beautiful." George said. Melanie blushed and George chuckled.

"You are so cute when you blush." he said, kissing her nose.

"I don't wanna be cute!" Melanie whined.

"What do you want to be?"

"I wanna be sexy!" Melanie giggled, battering her eyelashes and flipping her hair.

"Already are."

George pulled Melanie onto his lap, and started stroking her curls, and drawing patterns into her stomach, just like he had done all those weeks ago.

She probably would never be okay.

She would always have those problems.

But George promised to never let her go again.

Because she was worth the fight.

"You know, I still don't forgive you." Melanie mumbled.

But as George wrote the words _I love you _on her stomach, she let all of the anger go, and just enjoyed being with the one she loved.

**So I know it has been fluffy, I'm just establishing a relationship between her and George. **

**Taylah and Lily, if you are reading this, and Lil, I know you think I'm really wrong, but I'm trying to tell a love story. Its meant to be beautiful, so please no teasing. I love you guys!**

**And to any other readers, reviews are always appreciated. I live for the reviews! thx redneckswagger aha lovely review!**

**Oh, and its the weekend WHOOP! so I will probably update, but I'm going to the coast (So excited!) so updates will probably be on Sunday. **

**Love from Annie xo**

**oh, and if you really wanna help me, follow my fan account on Instagram magicalbluesugarcubes**

**there is a link to a different fanfic on that account though.**

**if you do follow me, comment something to let me know.**


	25. Chapter 28

**Hello! I've had a great weekend eating crap.. well, I'm gonna fast now. Lol, I've been doing it all week. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Has anyone here read The Fault in Our Stars? I watched the movie trailer, and I was sobbing so hard. It was perfect. redneckswagger: Same, like Siriusly, my friend and I had Fanfic withdrawal after the holidays.. and all we talked about was fanfics. I'm a sucker for romance too!**

**And I'm sorry that updates are small. School isn't hard, but I get really tired because I have a heart problem, so when I get home I sleep. Not to mention that I have two other stories to update...**

* * *

The first Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching. Hermione had told Melanie, Fred and George to meet up in the Hogs Head. George and Melanie walked out to the ground together, his hand around her waist. Fred caught up to them and smirked.

"I see you two have made up!" Fred said cheerfully. George grinned, and Melanie gave him a small smile. After visiting Honeydukes and Zonko's, the trio walked to The Hogs Head. They opened the door, which creaked loudly. There was already a large amount of students gathered in the neglected, dusty pub, most of them shooting scathing looks, some mingled in with fear. But Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave Melanie smiles. Melanie looked at the ground as she took a seat next to Luna Lovegood and Ginny. Luna gave her a smile, which a surprised Melanie returned. After Fred and George took their seats, Hermione stood up and cleared her throat. She began to tell everyone about the reasons for starting the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Melanie wholeheartedly believed that Voldemort was back, so she needed no persuasion. And in her opinion, secret lessons taught by Harry was a great idea. They had decided to call the group Dumbledore's Army, as it was just what the Ministry was fearing.

"Wait. I am not signing if _she _is joining too." Zacharias Smith sneered. George looked furious at Zacharias, as he had already made jibes at Harry.

"Oi, this is about joining together and fighting against You Know Who. I know Melanie better than all of you, and I know that she is nothing like her father," George said furiously, giving Melanie a warning glance.

"And how can you hate such an adorable girl?" Fred asked innocently, and for good measure, Melanie widened her eyes and made herself blush, which was helped by George, who was subtly running his fingers across Melanie's back.

"She is pretty adorable," Lee Jordan chuckled. George smiled at Lee.

"She is, isn't she? And Smith, if you have a problem, don't join. Do you really think that Harry would have invited her if he didn't trust her?"

And with that witty argument, thanks to George, Zacharias nodded curtly and signed his name on the sheet.

* * *

Melanie was furious to find out that Umbridge had made an educational decree, forbidding students creating groups with more than three students.

"She found out! Who told her? Oh, I bet it was Smith..." Melanie hissed to Hermione.

"Trust me, if anyone blabbed... well, lets just say that it would make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like some cute freckles." she said, with a satisfied look on her face. Even so, Melanie was closely inspecting Zacharias Smith's face that day.

"Alright Melanie, Sirius said that he would be in the fire tonight, so make sure that we are the only ones left." Harry mumbled to Melanie that evening. Fred and George were demonstrating how their Puking Pastels worked. Melanie, who had become quite nauseous, looked away.

"Goodnight love." George said after a long time, kissing her cheek.

Harry was smirking at Melanie, who punched his arm.

"Shut up Harry."

"Mind your language Melanie, that's my godson you're talking to!"

Melanie grinned broadly as she spotted Sirius' head in the fire.

"Hello Sirius." Harry said, grinning as broadly as Melanie. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius talked about the DA. Melanie was happy to discover that Sirius was very proud of her for joining. But there was still the problem of where they were going to do the meetings.

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry Sirius, but when you were at school, there were only four of you, and you could all transform into animals. I suppose you all could have fit under the Invisibility Cloak too, but there are twenty nine of us and none of us are Animagus', and we wouldn't need so much as an Invisibility Cloak as and Invisibility Marquee-"

"Fair point, Hermione. Wait, there used to be a pretty roomy passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough room to practice jinxes there." Sirius reasoned.

"Fred and George told me its caved in." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, how's that all going Melanie? Is he treating you right-"

"Sirius back to the point!" said a blushing Melanie.

"Yes, yes. Well, I'll have to come back to you once I've thought about it-"

Suddenly, Sirius broke off, looking alarmed. He turned sideways and vanished. Melanie shot a confused look at Harry, just as Hermione gasped in horror. A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping, as though its short and stumpy fingers were trying to grab something. Melanie jumped back in horror as she realised that those stumpy fingers were in ugly little rings-

The four of them ran for it. Melanie looked back, and saw that Umbridge's fingers were still groping. She knew where Sirius had been moments before.

* * *

Melanie was in a foul mood the next morning.

a) Because of Umbridge and the whole Sirius situation.

b) Because she had her period.

And Melanie was hostile and furious at that time of the month. George noticed how angry Melanie was during Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had already got a weeks worth of detentions, and they hadn't been in the classroom for five minutes. After the lesson, Melanie angrily stormed out, not caring that she was bumping into people.

"Melanie, wait up!" George yelled, running after her. Melanie impatiently stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting for her boyfriend.

"What's up with you today?" George asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Melanie snapped, walking back to the common room. She took a seat on the couch, as it was a free period, and took a book out. George sat next to her and placed a hand on Melanie's stomach, and started to draw little patterns, as he knew that she loved it. But at this time of the month, it made her sick. She told him to stop and he did, looking a little hurt. The cramps were becoming so unbearable that she had to go and vomit. George watched, a little puzzled, as Melanie ran upstairs. He decided to follow her, after getting permission to go up there from Alicia. Melanie was vomiting into the sink. She looked up when she heard footsteps and went red when she saw George. Why did he have to see her at her worst!

But George didn't care, he just held Melanie's hair back as she vomited.

"Sorry George. I just feel shitty today." Melanie mumbled.

"Not a problem. Go and have a shower and clean up. I'll wait here." he said soothingly. Melanie got some new clothes and showered. When she went to get dressed, she cursed herself for forgetting her tampons.

"Er, George?" Melanie yelled. George opened the door to the showers.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind getting a purple box from my top drawers for me?" Melanie asked from behind the shower curtain. A very confused George nodded and went to her drawers. When he realised what they were, he paled a bit. _So that's why she has been so horrible today, _he mused. Melanie thanked George and got dressed. When she walked out, George gave her a warm smile.

"You alright Mel?"

"I feel really really sick." she mumbled, holding her stomach.

"Um... I don't really know much about this stuff, but is there anything I can do?" George asked. Melanie shook her head and lay on the bed, groaning. George started massaging her back. Melanie smiled slightly and closed her eyes as George rubbed her tense shoulders. She relaxed completely as he kneaded her lower back, relieving the tension. George slipped his fingers under her sweater and continued.

"Mmm, George, don't stop." Melanie moaned. She was slowly falling asleep, as George continued to massage her. When she was actually asleep, George stared down at the beautiful girl below him. He kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered, before closing the door and leaving.

* * *

A few days later, Melanie was feeling much better. It was good too, as the first DA meeting was that day. Melanie walked in with George, who kissed her cheek and wished her luck.

"Don't need it." Melanie blurted out, then covering her mouth. Although she didn't think very highly of herself, she had to admit, she was a fantastic witch. George smiled brightly. It was about time she admitted she was good at something.

"No need to be modest, love. You are brilliant." George said, making Melanie blush.

"Right. Lets get practicing, shall we? I was thinking, as a starter, we should practice _expelliarmus, _the disarming spell. It's pretty basic, but I've found it useful-" Harry's speech was cut off by Zacharias Smith.

"Oh please, like _expelliarmus _will help us against You-Know-Who." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I've used it against him. It saved my life in June." Harry said quietly. George smirked as Smith opened his mouth stupidly.

"Alright, lets all divide into pairs and start to practice." Harry said. George placed a hand on Melanie's waist but she stopped him.

"You go with Fred, I'll find someone else," she said, but George gave her a look. Melanie sighed and smiled brightly, and George stopped and stared at how beautiful it was. Melanie knew it would work, and she walked off to find a partner. Somehow, she got paired up with Neville.

"Hello Neville. I know that a lot of people are a bit scared of me, but there is really no need to be. I don't bite." Melanie reassured.

"I-I'm not scared of you." Neville stuttered. Usually Melanie would be annoyed, but since her own mother had tortured his parents into insanity, she was patient.

"That's good Neville. Now, have you ever disarmed anyone?"

"No, I haven't." he replied, going pink. Melanie sighed slightly. She was going to have to go easy on him.

"Well, give it a shot."

Melanie soon realised that she would have to not try at all. So on the seventh attempt, he disarmed Melanie.

"I DID IT! I've never done it before - I DID IT!" Neville said gleefully. Melanie gave him a bright smile. Fred disarmed George as she did so, as he was so focused on Melanie's beauty.

"George, you've got it bad." Fred grinned, and George sheepishly returned it.

After Neville's triumph, Melanie approached Harry.

"Er listen Harry. Could I maybe take turns with someone a little more... skillful? Because I am alright at this..." Melanie trailed off, trying not to sound arrogant.

"You're better than alright, you're brilliant! And yes, maybe.. George?" Harry hinted. Melanie slapped his arm but giggled.

"Alright dear boyfriend, prepare for domination." Melanie said, approaching George. He smirked.

"I highly doubt that, Melanie. I'll go easy on you.." he joked.

Melanie didn't return the smile.

"Okay, on three," Harry began, knowing who the winner would be. "One, two, three."

Melanie wordlessly disarmed George before he could open his mouth. George gaped at Melanie, and there were a few cheers from the crowd. She walked smugly over to George and kissed his cheek.

"Simple."

* * *

Melanie had a certain kind of contentment in her chest over the following two weeks. Classes with Umbridge were bearable, because Melanie knew that she was getting back at her, for every jibe, insult and threat. George noticed how content and almost... happy Melanie was. When ever the enchanted galleon burned, courtesy of Hermione, Melanie's eyes would light up, in anticipation for another secret meeting. She looked healthier and her smiles became frequent. But what George loved the most was that she was starting to take pride in her abilities, but certainly not to the point that she would be considered bigheaded. George loved watching Melanie glow with pride when she accomplished a spell. It was the evening before the first Quidditch game of the season, and George and Melanie sat in the common room, she reading a book.

"How do you think we'll go tomorrow?" George asked.

"Fine. You are brilliant, and so is the rest of the team. And kick my cousins ass for me." Melanie said, referring to Malfoy.

"Is he really your cousin?" he asked. Melanie put her book down.

"Yes, he is my cousin in two different ways. Actually, you are too, if the tapestry is correct." Melanie mused.

"Distantly, right?" George asked.

"Yes, distantly." Melanie assured.

"You know, I wouldn't care if I was your brother. I would still have an incestual relationship with you." he said, nibbling Melanie's ear. George was meaning for the comment to be sweet, but it had the opposite affect on Melanie.

"You think that's funny, do you? Really amusing, George, especially considering my parents! The reason I am fucked up is no laughing matter!" Melanie said angrily. George groaned as he realised how stupid that comment was.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant... that I love you so much that I wouldn't care.. fuck, I'm sorry!"

Melanie gave him a hard glare.

"Think before you speak, please. I'm off to bed anyway, I'm tired. Have a good sleep." Melanie said, walking up to her dorms.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet!**

**Okay, this may be a long Author's note, but anyway.**

**I haven't been though all that Melanie has, but boy do I know what PMS is like. I cramp so hard that I vomit at times. Honestly, how is it fair that I get my first period just after I turn eleven! But I would totally feel better if George Weasley gave me a massage when I was PMSing.**

**I was actually going to write a sex scene with Mel and George... but then I realised that I am twelve, and therefore it would be wrong. **

**Its kinda funny. My friend was saying that she cant even bring herself to write kissing scenes, but I was almost writing lemons... lol.**

**But really, I don't feel like I'm twelve.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 29

**Non graphic lemon... lol. I cant believe that I wrote it... anyway... thanks to redneckswagger for the review (they make me laugh) and xXMizz Alec VoulturiXx... just saying, reviews make me update faster**

* * *

Melanie was really annoyed at George. She walked down to the common room the next morning, avoiding George's gaze.

* * *

She was so annoyed that she didn't even comfort George when he got kicked off the Quidditch team. She just stared into the fire that evening, hoping that Sirius' head would pop in.

But not even he was that stupid.

Melanie was drifting off to sleep, when she heard footsteps. When she saw that it was George, Melanie hurried to get up, still avoiding his gaze. George placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, glaring.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to sound so insensitive about that. I only meant that I love you so much that I wouldn't care. But I was obviously being a prick."

Melanie gave George a long glare, but she dropped it.

"You were. But I shouldn't have over reacted. Its just... I feel so ashamed about it." she whispered. George ran two fingers over her jaw line. He stopped as he tangled them in her black hair, and leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Melanie responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, as he snaked his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Melanie moaned as George licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting him in.

"I think we should continue this elsewhere." Melanie said between kisses. George nodded and carried her to his dormitories. He lowered her onto his bed, cast some noise muffling charms, closed the curtains and continued to kiss Melanie. George lay on top of her, kissing her frantically. He brought his kisses down her neck, causing her to moan and smile. She sat up for a moment and took her shirt off. George's eyes widened. She was wearing a lacy black bra, showing off her cleavage. He lowered himself on her and kissed her ear.

"You are just too beautiful, Melanie Black. "

Melanie shivered as he said it, his soft voice driving her crazy. His kisses trailed down to her stomach, her back arching as he did so. He looked into Melanie's beautiful, enchanting grey eyes and she nodded. He took off her jeans, leaving her in just her underwear and bra.

"That's no fair. Let me." she hissed, pulling off George's shirt. Melanie trailed her fingers across his chest, causing him to moan at her touch. She smiled and kissed him lightly, taking off his jeans. George and Melanie stared at each other, their eyes dark with lust. George lay down on top of Melanie, and stared into her eyes.

He was so lucky to have this beautiful girl to himself.

"Hurry up and kiss me, George!" she moaned. He crashed his lips onto Melanie's and squeezed her right breast, causing her to gasp and smile in the kiss. He continued to unfasten her bra, and when he had done so, he gently kissed her breasts. Melanie was moaning, driving George insane with lust.

"Are you sure about this, Melanie?" George asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Positive, George." she replied.

He slipped off her knickers and stared at her.

"I am so lucky to have you, Melanie. I love you. So much."

Melanie's cheeks burned, but she smiled.

"I love you too."

After a few reassuring kisses, he gently pushed into her. She gasped and her eyes filled with tears, but George kissed her.

"I wont hurt you, I promise."

After a while of panting, moaning and swearing, Melanie threw her head back and screamed George's name. He came soon after.

"Melanie." he moaned, as he shuddered.

He rolled off her and smiled.

"Was that good, love?"

"Mm, it was perfect." she replied.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his brown eyes making Melanie melt.

"No, you didn't." replied Melanie.

"Thats good. I wouldn't want to hurt my beautiful Melanie," he said, smiling warmly. She returned the smile and hugged him, breathing in his sweet scent. They stared at the ceiling for a while, lost in thought.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed about your mother. You are not a thing like her."

"I just do. I mean, if anyone found out... anyone that shouldn't have..." Melanie shuddered at the thought.

"Don't let it get you down. I would love you no matter what." he said.

Melanie wrapped his arms around him and spoke.

"I'm really sorry about you being kicked off the Quidditch team. That Umbridge is a complete and utter cow, and Malfoy is a smily git."

"Well, tonight has made me feel a lot better, don't you worry!" George chuckled, wrapping his arms around Melanie's waist.

* * *

**I"M SO WRONG.**

**I cant believe I wrote that. I'm sorry that it was short. I'm writing two other fanfics, and that is hard. This is clearly the most popular, I've had 6000 views! **

**sorry if that lemon was... weird. I'm kinda traumatizing my two besties by writing it.** **It would be so funny if the boys in my class were reading this... **


	27. Chapter 30

George lay on the snow under the beech tree, overlooking the lake. It was a beautiful Sundaymorning, but not as beautiful as the girl next to him. He propped himself up on one elbow, and smirked at the girl below him. She returned the smirk, her grey eyes glinting. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the cold, her lips shaking slightly. George thought it fit to warm up her shaking lips, so he pressed his own onto hers. She smiled and pulled away, still grinning. George lay back down next to her and snuggled into her side.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes," came Melanie's reply. He pulled her on top of his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am the luckiest guy alive, to have you."

"Thank you for making my life better." Melanie replied. George sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I have that effect. See, I'm very charming." he said with a smirk. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"No. You're just really good looking. I wouldn't stay with you if you weren't." Melanie snorted, smiling. George stood up and put a hand to his chest.

"I am shocked! Hurt, betrayed, _heartbroken!_" he said, clutching his chest and pouting.

"What can I say, I am very shallow." Melanie giggled.

"I am sorry, dear Melanie, but you will have to pay!" he said melodramatically, grabbing some snow and moulding it into a sphere. He threw it at Melanie, who gasped.

"How dare you! You're gonna pay!" she said, equally melodramatically. She threw a snowball at George, and it hit his chest. Melanie started squealing as George continued to pelt her with snowballs. She fell to the ground, George above her. He lowered himself on top of her. Her cheeks were pink, and her black hair was smattered with snow.

_She is just too beautiful. _George thought, as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

The last DA meeting was on Christmas Eve, and Melanie was looking forward to it. Tonks had sent her a letter, saying she was welcome to spend Christmas at home, and Melanie agreed, but she felt very guitly that she wouldn't be able to spend it with Sirius. Christmas Eve arrived, and Melanie walked to the Room of Requirement for the meeting. Harry greeted all the members and asked them to divide into pairs. Melanie, Fred and George decided to all take turns. They were revising what they had been learning all term, so that included stunning, which Melanie, as with most spells, had an aptitude for. Fred and George were both being stunned before they could even open their mouths, which annoyed Harry.

"Melanie, would you mind even pretending that it seems hard? Because its disheartening Neville." Melanie gave Neville a smile and walked off, and let Fred and George stun her a few times. She dramatically screamed every time for affect, causing Fred and George to laugh. When the meeting was over, Melanie was smiling, and in a very giggly mood. When she saw that Cho was standing, waiting for Harry, she made kissy noises, and Harry glared. She, Fred and George walked out of the Room of Requirement, laughing.

"Ickle Harrykins is gonna get is first kiss. How sweet!" Melanie laughed, giving George a dazzling smile. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Melanie's smile became broader, if that was possible.

* * *

That evening, Melanie and George had a heated snogging session in the common room. He held her close to him, as she ran his fingers through his hair. George moaned and lifted Melanie up, causing her to giggle. He carried her up to the boys dormitories and lay down on the bed with her, she snuggling up to his body.

"What were we doing this time, last year." George asked.

"Dancing." Melanie laughed.

"I remember you wearing a very pretty purple dress. You were very sexy, it was hard for me to not have indecent thoughts about you." George admitted. Melanie giggled. "I thought the dress was too showy, and I was about to change it, because my boobs looked huge."

"I'm glad you didn't. You looked beautiful. Then again, you are always beautiful..."

"Even when I was vomiting? And when you saw me cutting?" Melanie asked skeptically. George nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Like I said, you are always beautiful."

Melanie came up with a lot of scenarios, thinking that George would have to say no.

"If I was giving Snape a blow job, would I still be beautiful?"

George and Melanie shrieked with laughter at the thought.

"I think that I just implanted the most disgusting vision in my head..." Melanie laughed.

"Yes, you would still be beautiful. Though if you put your mouth somewhere else..."

"George!" Melanie said indignantly, slapping his arm. He shrugged.

"I'm a seventeen year old guy. You cant expect me not to think it, especially if I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." George muttered. Melanie blushed but continued with the scenarios.

"If I was naked and covered in Snape's guts, would I still be beautiful?"

"Firstly, if you are naked, you are beautiful. And you seem to have a bit of a Snape fetish..."

"EW GEORGE WEASLEY EW! No way in hell!" Melanie said angrily. George chuckled and kissed Melanie. To prove a point about her not being beautiful, she started kissing him as horribly as possible, and making disgusting noises. George pulled away and smirked.

"Still beautiful."

* * *

Melanie was asleep in George's arms, his arms around her stomach. She was dreaming of beaches, sunsets and George, when...

"George, you need to get up, oh!"

Minerva McGonagall went purple when she saw that George and Melanie were sleeping together. Melanie groaned and opened her eyes.

"Relax Minnie. Though I'm sure you now what we did on the Summer, everyone does..."

"Miss Black, now is not the time. Something terrible has happened, and we need to get George up!"

Melanie paled and shook George.

"Love, you need to wake up." she said softly. George got up and asked what was wrong.

"I- I think that we should go to Dumbledore's office." she said in a cracked voice.

**Sorry... short.**

**I've gotta write a speech to be school captain (where I live, grade seven is primary school), I have homework, three fanfics to write, I'm reading about twelve different books (and I have to finish one because my friend is desperate) reading fanfics, and sleeping because this stupid heart problem is tiring me out! So I'm sorry if updates are short. **

**MsRose91: Thank you! Your reviews are always amazing!**

**Redneckswagger: Haha thank you so much hun! I am pretty awesome, aren't I... jokes!**

**By the way, I've had 7000 hits (not including guests). And twenty reviews. Siriusly, its clear this story is popular, so how long does it take to review! All I want to know is whether you think that this story is good or crap. I don't give a shit about flames (I've been bullied for 3 years, I'm tough), so be honest! It wont take to long at all! A minute at most!**

**I expect at least five more reviews before I update.**

**~Annie**

**P.S**

**Sorry for the long note.**


	28. Chapter 31

**Thanks to Redneckswagger, MsRose91, OhSnapItsMadison and Lily for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

"Mr Weasley has been attacked."

Fred, George and Ginny's hearts dropped to their stomachs. Melanie gripped George's hand, as he was shaking. When they all got to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron were seated, and Dumbledore was avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny demanded. Harry explained that he had been attacked by a snake, Voldemort's snake. George sunk into a chair and put his face in his hands. He had been found, and was immediately admitted to St Mungo's.

"Portus." Dumbledore muttered at a small and old looking kettle. It glowed blue and then went back to its usual colour.

"You are all to go to Grimmauld Place. It is a much more convenient for the hospital than the burrow."

The Weasleys, Harry and Melanie put their fingers on the kettle, and Melanie felt the familiar hook behind her navel...

They re materialised in the living room of Grimmauld place. Sirius spotted them and walked over, his eyes, which were identical to Melanie's, worried.

Harry explained what he saw. Fred and George were insisting that they visit St Mungo's now, and how they didn't give a crap about damaging the Order's secret.

"Your father knew what he was getting himself into, and he wont thank you for messing up the Order- you don't understand, there are things worth dying for!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Easy for you to say, stuck in here! I don't see you risking your neck!" Fred bellowed. Sirius and Melanie paled, and she shook with anger. Sirius looked like he could hit Fred.

"Why don't shut the fuck up Fred! You cant talk!" Melanie said furiously.

"Just like you, to side with Daddy." Fred said bitterly. Melanie fumed.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DAD TO SIDE WITH! IT SEEMS LIKE SOON, YOU WONT!" Melanie bellowed. Ginny's eyes watered, Fred glared, Ron put his face into his hands and George blinked away tears, his face pale. Melanie looked ashamed.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was-"

"Rash, stupid, careless?" Fred finished. Melanie sat next to Sirius as the Weasleys grieved. After what seemed like years, Mrs Weasley appeared.

"He's going to be alright."

And that simple sentence made all the Weasleys smile in relief. They went to have some breakfast, which Mrs Weasley made, with help from Sirius. George sat next to Melanie and smiled.

"I am so sorry for what I said, it was so horrible-"

"Its okay, Mel. Fred does have a way of winding you up, but I'm not angry. Merry Christmas, my beautiful angel." Melanie smirked.

"Too cheesy?"

"No, it was sweet."

* * *

Later that day, The Weasleys and Harry were going to St Mungo's. Melanie decided to stay behind, to be with Sirius. Tonks came to escort them to the hospital, and Melanie gave her a huge hug.

"Lovely to see you, Nymphie." Tonks laughed at being addressed in the juvenile way, but she returned the hug. "That reminds me, I have something for you." Tonks said. She pulled out a lilac folder.

"This is just a little something I made."

Melanie opened the lilac folder and gasped. It was pictures from her childhood. One in particular stood out.

_It was a sunny afternoon. Ten year old Melanie was playing in the park, with a fifteen year old Tonks. Tonks was climbing a tree, but failing. She was so uncoordinated. Melanie was on the rusty set of swings, getting higher and higher, her giggles reaching Tonks' ears. Her eyes lit up when she saw how adorable Melanie was looking, so she walked towards the swing set._

_"I'll catch you, Mel!" Tonks called._

_"Not bloody likely!" Melanie yelled. Tonks chuckled._

_"I promise!"_

_Melanie sighed but nodded. She trusted Tonks more than anyone. As Melanie reached the top of her arc, she let go. But instead of dropping, she floated right into Tonks' outstretched arms. To Tonks, this was no surprise. Melanie was always outstanding. _

_"Well done Melanie! You will be a great witch!"_

_Melanie glowed with happiness. Tonks hugged her tightly, and she returned it._

_"Best friends?" Melanie asked. _

_"Best friends for life." Tonks replied._

* * *

That moment was the only good thing that happened to Melanie in a long time. The pain of being maliciously bullied was brightened by the thought of Tonks, and that one, perfect moment.

"Hello?" Tonks laughed, waving a hand in front of Melanie's face. She snapped out of her reverie and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Tonks. I have something for you too, here, I'll get it."

Melanie sprinted to her bedroom and grabbed the package. She ran back to Tonks and gave it to her.

Tonks opened it and laughed. It was a necklace, with a big heart saying, _To Nymphie, the most amazing cousin, sister, and the bestest friend ever. Love from Melanie. _

"I love it! Thank you!" Tonks exclaimed.

Once Harry's guard had left, Melanie went to explore the house. She came across a room, which had the name _Bellatrix Black, _in silver writing across the door. Melanie cautiously stepped inside. Her bed was huge, and the wall above it was pasted with clippings about Voldemort. She stared around the room in distaste and loathe, when she spotted a photo. Melanie picked it up with shaky hands.

The woman in the photo had a strong jaw, curly black hair, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing on her perfectly shaped lips. She had brown eyes, which glowed with evil.

"Andromeda..."

Because that is who Melanie thought she looked just like. No, this woman was insanely gorgeous, and Andromeda was beautiful, but not to this extent. She turned the photo around, and saw the name Bellatrix. She dropped the photo is disgust.

"Exploring, are we?"

Melanie jumped and looked sheepishly at the dusty floor. Sirius picked up the photo, and his eyes darkened. "Bellatrix."

"She was very beautiful." Melanie admitted. Sirius smiled wryly.

"As with all Blacks. Insanely beautiful. But rarely did they ever have a personality that matched it. I am very glad that I have a daughter with both."

"I'm actually not a nice person." Melanie said.

"Yes, you are. And extremely talented too. Which brings me to what I need to speak to you about."

Melanie frowned. "What is it?"

"You need to be careful. You are powerful, and remember, you were born to be a weapon. Its not nice, I know, but its dangerous. Don't let Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe or Goyle ever see you jinxing. If they tell their parents, and if Voldemort gets a whiff that you are very gifted..."

Melanie got the message.

"What do I need to do."

"Well, the Order agrees, that it will be good if you take Occlumency lessons."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She knew what it was, and supposedly, it was very hard.

"I am guessing you know what it is," Melanie nodded. "Well, we need you to be able to close your mind, which can also be useful in many situations. Your teacher is a horrible git, and I don't approve, but he is an excellent Occlumens and the best there is to offer, but you can't get angry with him, its imperative that you can shield your mind from access-"

"Sirius, who is my teacher?"

He took a deep breath.

"Snape."

One look at the disgusted look on Melanie's face, and Sirius knew that it would not end well.


	29. Chapter 32

To say that Melanie was angry was an understatement. She returned to Hogwarts a few weeks later, after having a good Christmas, and her first Christmas with Sirius.

* * *

The next few weeks past with little importance, apart from a few DA meetings, which Melanie enjoyed, as per usual. She was starting to feel normal, as she had a lot more friends, thanks to Dumbledore's Army, she had an amazing boyfriend, and she had family.

* * *

But as with most good things in Melanie's life, it didn't last very long.

* * *

Things started going downhill very quickly. Firstly, she had her first Occlumency lesson with Snape.

"Miss Black, these lessons are difficult. I'm sure that you know what Occlumency is?"

Melanie nodded.

"Good, because I've already had to explain to Potter what it is, and-"

"Harry is taking lessons too?" she asked sharply. Snape looked bored.

"Yes, he is. Not that it is any of your concern. Now, along with Occlumency, Black and Professor Dumbledore think that it is wise for you to learn Legilimency, the art of penetrating one's mind. As you were, ah, _conceived _to be a weapon, it marks you as a victim. So lessons will be hard and long."

Melanie fumed at the words, but she couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

"Is something funny?" Snape asked sharply.

"Nope, not at all. So, let's get this horrible lesson over with."

Snape glared. "You need to push me out of your mind. It's all about focus and control. _Legilimens!" _

Memories flashed through Melanie's head.

George kissing her.

Sirius talking about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tonks handing her the book.

Nothing of great importance, which relieved Melanie. But she didn't push Snape out. He removed the spell, and Melanie panted.

"Better than Potter."

But Snape wanted to see what Melanie was hiding. Retribution, he called it. What was the daughter of Sirius Black hiding...

Before Melanie could control herself, Snape yelled, _Legilimens!_

_George was kissing Melanie, his lips leaving hers and travelling down her neck. Melanie was moaning and smiling, as George cupped her cheeks._

"_I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Do you want me to do this?"_

_Melanie gave George a nod. George smiled and gently took her shirt off, leaving her in a pink bra. He took his own shirt off and Melanie stared up at him, a smirk forming on her lips. He unfastened her bra..._

The memory changed.

_Melanie was fourteen years old, and walking through the grounds, when she ran into Marcus Flint. _

"_Hey there, Black. Fancy a walk."_

_Melanie, who knew all about Flint, shook her head._

"_No way in hell, Flint. I don't hang out with trolls."_

"_You don't seem to hang out with anyone. You must be so lonely." Flint leered. Melanie didn't like the look in his black, pit like eyes. He was backing her into a tree, and he pressed his body against hers._

"_I'm very helpful, you know."_

_He pressed his lips against her neck, his hands running across her chest. Melanie gasped and growled._

"_Stop it Flint, right now."_

"_Shut it, you." _

_He took her shirt off. Melanie screamed and struggled against him, but he was too strong. She scrambled for her wand, with was discarded on the floor. When she finally grabbed it, she pointed it at Flint. He grabbed his wand and aimed it at her._

"_Don't even try, Flint."_

_But Melanie Black doesn't bluff. And when Flint made a move on her, she screamed the first spell that came to mind._

"_Crucio!"_

_Flint writhed in pain, screaming. Melanie panicked, and took the spell off. Flint was gasping in pain. Melanie quickly confounded him, a string one at that, and walked away, tears streaming down her face. She cried herself to sleep that night, never telling a soul what she did that day, and the horrible guilt._

The memory changed once more.

_Flint and his gang had been harassing Melanie, who was on the point of a nervous breakdown. They had punched her, kicked her, and screamed scathing words. Flint didn't remember what happened that day, as Melanie had cast quite a good confundus charm. She sat down on a rock, outside the forbidden forest, and not for the first time, started to cut. She was crying, whimpering, and hating herself._

Melanie burst into tears when she saw all the memories flash before her eyes. Snape was pale.

He had been so unfair on Melanie, and he had no idea what she was going through.

He even admitted that to himself, as he watched her cry.

"Melanie?"

Her head shot up at being addressed like that, by none other than Severus Snape.

"You can go now. We'll continue this lesson next Monday."

Snape put a comforting hand on Melanie's shoulder. She looked in surprise as he did so. But his eyes were as cold as usual, and they were piercing Melanie's skull.

Once Melanie had left, Snape started crying himself.

Crying for his lost love, Lily Evans.

* * *

Melanie's week was becoming worse. It was just a usual morning at breakfast. Melanie sat next to George, kissed his cheek, and her owl, Hazel, delivered the Daily Prophet.

_Mass breakout from Azkaban. _

_Ministry fears Black is 'Rallying Point' for old Death Eaters._

"WHAT!" Melanie yelled, in fury. Several people in the vicinity looked in Melanie's direction, glaring. Melanie glared right back at them.

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there was been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters from his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high security prisoners had escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he had already informed the muggle prime minster of the dangerous nature of these individuals. _

"_We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position that we were in, two and a half years ago, when the murderer Sirius Black escaped." Said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person to ever break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help the others follow in his footsteps. We think that it is likely that these individuals, who includes Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and conscious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

Melanie sat in complete shock. She couldn't believe that Bellatrix had escaped. She looked at the photograph of Bellatrix, a mug shot of sorts. She wasn't the beautiful girl that she once was, but there were vestiges of great beauty, as with Sirius.

"Wonderful. Now everyone knows that I am related to two convicted Death Eaters." Melanie hissed to George, who rubbed her back.  
"At least no one knows what she is to you." He whispered. Melanie started to cry into George's shoulder. She didn't care that everyone was looking at her, in disgust or curiosity.

* * *

How very wrong George was.

* * *

The next day, it was Valentine's Day. George was planning on taking Melanie to Hogsmeade, hoping she would say yes. He grinned when he saw Melanie, who gave him a small smile back.

"I want to see a bigger smile, Mel! It's Valentine's Day!"

Melanie gave George a dazzling grin, which he returned. But her smile slid off her face when she spotted the front cover of the paper.

_Dangerous daughter of two Death Eaters._

_Melanie Black has been known as the daughter of Sirius Black for a long time now. But what's been unknown is her mother. An anonymous tip off has given us evidence as to whom her mother is. The tip off has told us that her mother is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Black and Lestrange are cousins and this can cause metal instability. It seems that the offspring of these two murderers may have inherited this instability, a source from Hogwarts tells us." Cornelius Fudge said last night. This unstable girl, daughter of two criminals, should be approached with great caution, and if she shows any sign of dangerous activity, she should leave Hogwarts, to protect the students. But it seems as though Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, trusts her, along with an equally unstable Harry Potter._

Melanie had never been more hurt, furious, angry and upset in her whole entire life. George placed a hand on her leg, which she shook off. Neville looked away, and stared at his food. Most people were giving Melanie scared glances, and shuffling away. Umbridge was looking at her, with a toad like look of disgust on her pale and pasty face. Melanie stood up, and many people jumped back.

She walked out of the Great Hall, with only one thought clear in her mind.

Someone was going to pay.


	30. Chapter 33

**The next few chapters are going to be less fluffy and more Death Eatery. Thanks to my fab reviewers, redneckswagger and OhSnapItsMadison and MsRose91**

* * *

She walked through the grounds, her eyes blurred with tears. After some thinking, she had come up with a few possibilities as to who had told. Because no one in the Ministry would know... unless...

Someone in the Order had told.

Maybe Lucius Malfoy knew. It would explain a lot. Firstly, Voldemort could have told him, as he was in the inner circle. And he had spotted Sirius at Kings Cross on the first day. But why would Malfoy tell the Ministry, and by extension, the Daily Prophet?

* * *

"My Lord, it has been published." Lucius told his master, who nodded.

"Good, good. Dear, dear, dear, Bellatrix! Who knew that your daughter would side with her father, after all of the years without him."

Bellatrix turned red.

"My Lord, you know that I would have taken her, if I didn't go to Azkaban!"

"But that would have defeated the purpose. Sirius Black was meant to raise her, and then when she was older, we would kidnap her and make her one of us. But Sirius got himself locked up in Azkaban!"

Voldemort cast Wormtail a hash look.

"But this has come to our advantage, has it not. Thanks to Kreature, we have certainly gathered some useful information. Sirius cares for Melanie and Harry more than anyone in the world. If our plan works, Harry Potter will be lured into the Ministry, and of course Bella, your dear daughter will do anything for him. And if she is as gifted as you are, Bellatrix, I daresay that she will have more uses than one. The article is just the beginning. If she finds out that Sturgis Podmore was the one to tell, thank you Lucius, wonderful Imperiusing, dear Melanie will not be happy."

Bellatrix cackled silently.

"But of course, my lord, shouldn't we see if she has any talent first? Her personality ... it could all be very useful." She said, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Very, very true. In fact, I have an idea... Lucius, I have a request."

* * *

The next week was hell on earth for Melanie. People screamed when they saw her, and other gave her looks of disgust. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and of course, her amazingly supportive boyfriend, George, talked to her. It was two weeks after the article, which also meant that the article in the Quibbler was out, all about how Harry had seen Voldemort return. Melanie was ecstatic that Harry did the interview, and was the one light on the horizon that never looked darker. It was a dreary Sunday, and Melanie went for a walk, a knife in her pocket. She went to her usual rock, but was a little shocked to see Luna Lovegood sitting there. Luna gave Melanie a smile and beckoned her over.

"Hello Melanie. I heard about your mother..."

Melanie laughed bitterly. "Here to give me a hard time, are you? Careful, I might just kill you."

Luna laughed at this, which disconcerted Melanie.

"I know you won't. You are actually a very nice person..."

"You don't know me."

"Actually, I know you better than most people. I know that you cut your wrists, I know that you have been in love with George, years before you even knew yourself, and I also know that you are really brave, and you stand up for what is right."

Melanie stopped short and gaped.

"How did you know all that." She asked in a hushed voice.

"I know a lot about people, actually. It's not that hard, if you just see things differently, and open your mind up to new possibilities. You like to think that you are reserved, and that people don't know what you go through. But actually, it doesn't take too long to figure it out." Luna said serenely, looking into the trees.

"But really, how do you know what I used to do? I mean cutting?"

"Used too? I was thinking you came here to do it. Well, firstly, you have the deadened look in your eyes afterwards. I know, because my father did it when Mum died."

"Luna, I'm so sorry."

"It happened a long time ago, don't worry. The things we lose have a way of coming back to us. I remember my Mum whenever I paint, because painting and experimenting is what she loved."

Melanie didn't know what it would be like to lose her Mum. Actually, she knew that she wouldn't care. But for Luna... it must have been horrible!

"How do you know me so well?" an incredulous Melanie asked.

"It doesn't take much to get to know someone, if you look at things closely and pay attention. Well, I should go now. Lovely talking to you, Melanie."

* * *

Melanie met George in the common room that night.

"Hey Mel. Are you alright?"

Melanie nodded, even though it was a lie. George knew Melanie well though, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Please be alright. I love you." George whispered down her neck, his warm breath driving Melanie crazy.

* * *

"Morning beautiful."

Melanie woke up next to George, the sunlight dappling over their bodies. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I don't wanna get up." Melanie whimpered.

A) Because she had Occlumency that day, the first lesson after the one when she was bawling her eyes out.

B) People were running away from her, or giving her scathing looks, which admittedly, she was used to, but it didn't hurt any less.

C) Because she was next to George Weasley.

"I know. I want to stay here too." George said, kissing her stomach, and trailing his kisses down her body.

"Mm, George." Melanie moaned. He stopped and trailed the kisses back up her body, and he captured his lips with her own.

"Love, we have to get up. There's a DA meeting today, and apparently we are learning Patronuses."

Melanie groaned.

"Because I have so many happy memories, don't I?"

He touched her cheek. "Think of us."

* * *

As lessons started for the day, Melanie noticed that Draco Malfoy was following her around. He cornered her in an empty hallway.

"To what to I owe the pleasure, dearest cousin Draco."

Draco smirked.

"Oh nothing much, beautiful."

Melanie's skin crawled. The only person she allowed to talk to her like that was George.

"Don't call me that again."

He smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought... odd request from his father, but either way, he always obeyed his father.

"What will you do, Lestrange?"

Draco knew that he had hit a nerve, and he realised how very easy this would be. She didn't answer; she just took out her wand.

"Very beautiful cousin I have. Very pure too... pity that Weasley is just using you for a good fuck."

"Go fuck yourself Draco." Melanie growled, growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"How did that Weasley brat get such a sexy girl? Surely you must realise that you deserve better?"

"And you think that you are better, do you?" Melanie spat.

"Why yes, I do."

Melanie was positively fuming with anger. She pointed her wand at Draco's chest, thinking about what spell she should use, when she faltered.

He had such a smug, satisfied look on his pale, pointed features.

What had Sirius said? Don't show off in front of Death Eater children.

Is this what they were doing? Trying to _get_ her to attack? Well, Melanie Black was smarter than that.

"Expelliarmus."

She roared the spell, and deliberately pointed the wand slightly away from him, and he was being so smug that he didn't even notice.

"Whoops, I missed. Leave me alone Draco!"

Melanie walked away with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

It was soon time for the DA meeting. George met up with Melanie, who told him everything.

"Malfoy is such a scum bag, I'm glad you were so smart." He fumed, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"It wasn't hard for me to figure out." Melanie said modestly. Luna had made her more aware of what was going on, and she made a mental note to thank her.

Harry started telling the students about how to cast a patronus.

"Think of a happy memory or thought, the happiest you can think of. Focus on that memory, allow it to fill you up, and say the incantation, expecto patronum.

Melanie watched as people around her produced silvery wisps of light, but not a corporeal body. Melanie herself couldn't produce anything. Harry approached her.

"Think of us living with Sirius, once the truth is out. Think of you and George. They are the times when I've seen you truly happy." Harry gave her a smile, and with that in mind, she muttered the incantation.

After dozens of tries, a large, shaggy dog erupted out of her wand.

"I did it! Yes!" Melanie said happily, as George kissed her cheek.

"What were you thinking of?"

"You and me, together. No Voldemort. No war. Sirius a free man and everything is perfect." Melanie admitted, going red at how absurd it all was. George flinched when she said Voldemort, but apart from that, he was perfectly happy with what Melanie said.

She watched as the patronus jumped around the room, watching how very Sirius like it was.

Sirius was no longer her fear, as the boggart had once told her. He was now her protector, her saviour and her father. Melanie felt happier than she had in weeks. That all changed so quickly.

The door opened and then shut. Melanie looked around in confusion, until she spotted a house elf. He was shaking, and his ears were too.

"She... she..."

"Who's she, Dobby." Harry asked softly.

The house elf, now identified as Dobby, shook his head and whimpered.

"The house elves have been warned not to tell, but..."

"Is Umbridge coming?" he asked. He nodded and ran out of the room. Everyone stood completely still.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"


	31. Chapter 34

George grabbed Melanie's hand as they scrambled for the entrance.

"I can hardly run with you holding my hand!" Melanie snarled, and ran down the halls, not looking back. She turned a corner ran straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Hello beautiful," he drawled. Melanie struggled, but he had a firm grip on her.

"Get off me or else." She said angrily. But Melanie was no match for Draco. She was smaller, and much of her energy was drained from producing the patronus charm. He squeezed her bum and she snapped.

"You are so disgusting Malfoy."

"You really are not in a position to argue, Lestrange."

Well, he certainly made a good point, as Umbridge appeared her face gleeful.

"Good! Draco, fifty points to Slytherin! Black, come with me."

Draco smirked and Melanie gave him a filthy look, as Umbridge held her arm firmly, all the way to Dumbledore's office. The first thing that struck Melanie as odd was that the aged professor was nowhere to be seen.

"Dumbledore has fled, Black. That means that I am in charge. And as my first act of Headmistress, I want to know, where is Sirius Black?"

Melanie froze as she processed the information.

"I don't know, professor." She replied, sounding carefully nonchalant.

"You are lying." Umbridge said angrily.

"I am not lying. I have nothing to do with my father. In fact, I am ashamed to be related to him." Melanie lied easily, her face showing no emotion.

"I can see why you would be ashamed. But even if you haven't been in contact with him, you have still been found as a member of the organisation, known as Dumbledore's Army. You will receive a month's worth of detentions with Snape."

Melanie nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Though Umbridge already had a plan forming.

* * *

That night, it was Occlumency as usual. Melanie kissed George's cheek and left, her cheeks burning, as she remembered what Snape had seen last lesson. When she arrived in the dungeon, Snape nodded curtly.

"Miss Black, Professor Umbridge has ordered me to give you verituserum. Of course, I won't be doing that, but I will be delving deep into your mind, and you will resist." He seemed to be pretending that what happened last lesson never did.

Melanie gulped and nodded.

"Legilimens!"

"_I love you so much Melanie Black."_

_It was only yesterday when George and Melanie lay in bed together. They were still fully clothed, but George was itching to take them off, and kiss her sweet skin. _

"_George, I really need to take a shower. I was meant to this morning, but I woke up late."_

"_Then I'll take one with you!" George smirked, as a blushing Melanie nodded. They reached the boys showers, and Melanie took her shirt off. George was practically drooling at the sight, feeling his body stir at the sight of her body. He stepped towards her and unhooked her bra, kissing her tenderly..._

_No! Snape is not seeing me naked! And he is not intruding on how perfect last night was! _Melanie thought angrily. She thought about how much she didn't want Snape to see her, and suddenly, she was looking at the classroom, her eyes hazy and Snape on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Simple. There are some things that I do not want you seeing."

Snape was silently amazed. She must have used a lot of willpower to do that... and especially considering what had happened last lesson...

After a few more tries, Melanie seemed to have got the gist of it. Now, whenever Snape's eyes bored into hers, he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Good, Melanie. Good. Now, to learn Legilimency. It is a lot harder than Occlumency. You have to look into someone's eyes, and focus on what they are thinking. This requires a lot of concentration, and you may not ever master it. It is not easy, believe me. And it won't work if the person is applying Occlumency at the same time. Try it on me."

Melanie was taken aback. Why was Snape being so... nice?

"Sev, since when are we on first name basis? Isn't it usually, Miss Black, you are so arrogant, no regard for rules..."

Melanie said this in a very good impression of Snape.

Snape himself didn't know. But in his opinion, Melanie was a lot better than Sirius. And unlike him, she had reason to whine about her bitter life. Whereas Sirius would just complain for the attention and Melanie rarely whined. In many ways, Melanie reminded him of himself.

The difference being that she got to be with the love of her life.

"You are my student, and I can call you what I wish."

And with that, Melanie stared into Snape's eyes, which were black, like tunnels.

_She is actually quite good at this._

"You were thinking that I was good at this." Melanie said, feeling confused.

"That was... right."

Snape was dumbfounded. How had she learned how to do it so quickly?

"Now you're thinking about how I could learn it so quickly. What can I say, I learned from the best." Melanie said sarcastically.

After about ten more minutes of practising both Occlumency and Legilimency, Melanie was dismissed.

When she got back to the common room, it was late. She went up to bed, and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks past with little importance. Melanie had safely penetrated Snape's mind, finding out that he washed his hair every day. She had suggested that he looked for a better brand of shampoo, which earned a telling off. Fred and George were getting quite fed up with Umbridge, and her strict ruling. Melanie herself was studying for NEWTS, as Fred and George became angrier and angrier. It was a sunny day, and Melanie and George went for a stroll, down to the beech tree, overlooking the lake.

"Are you alright George?" Melanie asked.

"Fred and I are leaving tomorrow." He blurted out. He saw Melanie's face fall slightly, and he cupped her cheeks.

"Love, please don't be sad. I promise we will go out with a bang. Call it... our last prank, dedicated to the Marauders."

Melanie was looking at the beech tree, and at a name carved into it. _The Marauders were here, our mischief never managed! _

"I wish I knew who they were!" George moaned. Melanie kissed his cheek.

"I do."

"Who are they?"

"Sirius is padfoot. That's his nickname, because his animagus is a dog, get it? They have pads on their feet. Harry's Dad, James, is Prongs, as a stag is his animagus. Moony is Lupin, because he is a werewolf. And Peter Pettigrew is wormtail."

George looked incredulous.

"So you're telling me that Padfoot is a convicted mass murderer, who is also your Dad, Prongs is Harry's Dad, Moony is our old professor and Wormtail was Ron's rat?" Melanie laughed at George's witty comment.

"Yep."

"I knew there was a reason I am in love with you! You are the daughter of a marauder. That makes you a Marauderette! Cool!"

She laughed and kissed him.

"I knew there was a reason that Sirius approved of you."

George and Melanie sat down under the tree.

"I am so happy that we're together now, Mel. I have seriously been so infatuated with you for so long. I couldn't believe that you loved me back." He murmured.

"You were the only person who gave me a chance. Yeah, Fred did... but I guess... I don't know. Luna said that she noticed that I was in love with you, even years ago."

"I was such an idiot in my first two years. I was showing off to you all the time, hoping that you would notice me. But making you laugh was enough." George hugged Melanie and kissed her ear.

"And now look at us! I love you George Weasley. I just wish I had admitted it sooner."

"It doesn't matter, Mel. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to get married, have kids, and grow old with you. This isn't an engagement. This is a promise. A promise that when this war is over, we will get married."

George pulled out a ring, with little amethysts jewels carved into it.

"This is a promise ring. I promise that we will get married."

He slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, showing the difference between a promise and an engagement. Melanie became very teary, but she smiled a bigger smile than George had ever seen.

"I love it George. I love you."

And George pulled her in for the best kiss of their lives, leaves from the Marauder's tree falling onto their entangled bodies, Melanie feeling happier than she had ever felt.

But promises were made to be broken.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, hi. I loved how ironic it is with Melanie and George under the tree. The Marauderette and the Marauder, because George qualifies as a Marauder (Well, he carried on the legacy!) Also, I've been feeling really nostalgic lately, which is why I wrote all the flashbacks. It's been seven years since OOTP movie was released, which means that its been seven years since I was in prep! *Sobs* Anyway, stay tuned! Melanie will become... sorry, spoilers. Thanks to redneckswagger, OhSnapItsMadison and patronusdust, I love reviews! **


	32. Chapter 35

**The next few chapters are rather testing for Melanie, and she...**

**I WANNA TELL EVERYONE!**

**Thanks to redneckswagger, OhSnapItsMadison and Bumble Bee Kawaii (Ugh I am sorry but if I use the full stops it doesn't show up) for the reviews!**

"Thank god!"

Melanie had just finished her last NEWT exam. It was midday the next day, and George and Melanie sat next to each other, while she admired the ring that he had given her.

"We know exactly when we are doing the prank." George mumbled, hating the upset look on Melanie's beautiful face.

"Make Sirius proud for me. Please." She added.

George pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Of course I will. Dedicated to Moony, Padfoot and Prongs."

Melanie smiled brightly. Of course George wouldn't dedicate it to Wormtail, the reason that she never knew her father for twelve years. She knew she had picked the right one. Because George was the one.

* * *

"Wicked!"

Melanie looked up in awe at the firework display. Fred and George had flown into the sunset. Melanie was a bit teary, but she loved the beautiful fireworks. Everyone was cheering, screaming and laughing, as the Weasley Twins performed their last, and certainly best, prank at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Melanie! MELANIE!"

"Harry, wait!"

"Hermione, I have to tell her!"

"Don't! She is so reckless, who knows what she'll do!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry ignored her and ran into the common room, finding Melanie looking at a book with a lilac cover.

"Melanie."

"What is it?"

"Sirius."

* * *

"We take the fireplace in Umbridge's room." Harry said, leading Hermione, Melanie and Ron up a stair case.

"You guys go," he said, indicating to Ron and Hermione. "Melanie and I will go and find him."

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together!" Hermione said indignantly.

"That you are."

Umbridge walked in, followed by the inquisitorial squad holding Ginny, Neville and Luna. Draco stepped towards Melanie and held her tightly, taking her wand. Melanie knew better than to struggle, as her mind was going crazy with worry. If she struggled, chances of finding Sirius before it was too late were slim. She gritted her teeth as Draco ran his fingers down her back, squeezing her bum.

"So very beautiful. Come to my house in the summer. I'll give you a better fuck than Weasley could ever give you." He whispered, and Melanie shuddered. Harry was pulled onto a seat.

"You were going to Dumbledore." Umbridge said in false sweetness. Harry shook his head and Umbridge slapped him.

"Liar"

As Snape walked in, Umbridge demanded him for some Verituserum. He said he used up all his stores and Melanie almost sighed in relief.

"Unless you wish to poison him, and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

As Snape turned to leave, Harry spoke.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where its hidden."

Draco was currently rubbing Melanie's stomach, smirking as his other hand was wondering up her shirt. She gave Snape a pleading look, and he looked into her eyes, and nodded ever so slightly.

"What is he talking about, Snape." Umbridge asked snappily.

"No idea."

As Snape left, she rounded on Harry. As she almost used the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione yelled.

"If you won't tell her, then I will."

"Tell me what?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

Melanie smirked wickedly at her brilliance. Draco seemed to think that she was smirking because his hand was squeezing her breast. But Melanie didn't care, because she had a plan forming. As Harry, Hermione and Umbridge left, Melanie gave significant looks to Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, the latter of which didn't meet her eyes.

"Mm, Draco, that feels so good."

The rest of the Gryffindors looked in disgust at what Draco was doing, but Melanie kept pretending to moan, in apparent enjoyment. As she did so, she mouthed _Puking Pastels_ and _Bat Bogey Hex. _

" Mm, Draco love, that feels so good."

Melanie turned around and kissed Draco full on the mouth, and he responded by pushing her into wall, and grinding his hips on hers.

Ron took out some puking pastels and looked at them wistfully.

"Oh, I am so hungry right now."

The Slytherins took the bait, and they all started to vomit projectile style. Ginny grabbed her wand, as Melanie punched Draco in the nuts, causing him to yelp with pain, and before Draco could do anything about it, Ginny performed the Bat Bogey Hex, and his face erupted in flapping bats and boggers.

"Go!" Melanie yelled, and they ran out of the office.

* * *

"How did you get away?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Melanie being brilliant." Neville replied, smiling.

She gave Neville a smile. Maybe, just maybe, he was coming around.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you have all done for me... but, I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry said.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Neville questioned. A look of annoyance flashed across Harry's face.

"Fine, but we have to get to the Ministry of Magic. How?" Harry asked. Luna looked up.

"We fly of course!"

"Woo! This is brilliant!" Melanie yelled, as they flew the Thestrals. She couldn't see them, as she had never witnessed a death, but she could feel them and it was the most surreal experience of her life. They flew for a while, and Melanie started to shiver slightly. As they landed and took the visitors entrance into the Ministry, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. Her body was rushing with adrenaline. Maybe after all these months, there would be a fight, something better than the DA lessons...

Just like Sirius felt.

They reached the last level, all seven teenagers silent, and the children of the Marauders were both scared... what if something happened to Sirius? There was only a little time left...

"This is it."

They walked through the marble building, Melanie feeling nervously excited. They reached a door and Harry unlocked it, as they stepped into the darkness. Melanie almost gasped at the sight before her. Thousands upon thousands of glass spheres, some on low shelves, some up higher, covered the room, sending an eerie light though the gloom. Melanie drew out her wand and it ignited. Harry walked to where he had seen Sirius in his vision, and casted his wand light over the area.

"He should be here." Harry said, glancing around.

"Harry, it has your name on it." Neville stuttered, pointing to a glass sphere. Harry stepped towards it and slowly took it of its shelf. There were slow footsteps, and Melanie whipped her head around, and saw a clear Death Eater walking towards them, a mask concealing the face.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked firmly. The Death Eater kept approaching.

"You know, you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams," at this point, he took his wand out of his cane, "And reality."

Melanie knew that drawl anywhere, and it was no surprise when Lucius Malfoy was the man behind the mask. She inwardly groaned. How could they have all been so naive! It was now clear that this had been a trap.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see! Now hand me the prophecy." Lucius said, his wand pointed at Harry.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

There was an unearthly cackle, and Melanie felt the hairs on her neck stand on end.

Somehow, she knew who it belonged to.

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby. Potter."

Bellatrix was clearly beautiful. She had an arrogant look on her face, which matched her strong jaw. She also had sunken cheeks, which looked oddly attractive. Even with Azkaban taking away most of her good looks, pureblood royalty always seemed to bounce back. Melanie was frozen, a look of pure fear on her features.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said, in disgusted awe.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How are Mum and Dad?"

"Better now they're about to be avenged."

But Bellatrix was no longer looking at Neville; her eyes had stopped on a girl with black curly hair, grey eyes, and a look of pure fear, anger... and a look that Bellatrix couldn't place. She cackled.

"Look who we have here! Dearest, untalented Melanie Black. So darling, how's life going?"

Bellatrix felt no attachment to her daughter. She was clearly a disappointment, and therefore was to be looked upon as scum. And if the rumours were true, that she was seeing that blood traitor Weasley...

But there was one thing for sure. Melanie hated being a disappointment.

She started circling Melanie, her fingers curling her hair, and Bellatrix's brown eyes searching her face. She tried to read her mind, but as Melanie now used Occlumency at all times, she was unsuccessful.

"Lookie here! She isn't so untalented after all! Let me guess, Snape?"

Melanie didn't answer, her glare just intensified.

"Now now Bella, play nicely. No need for taunting, we are just having a conversation. All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said, with a glance towards Bellatrix.

"Why did Voldemort need me to get it?"

"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" Bellatrix roared. Melanie continued to glare, only to mask her raging emotions.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those who they were made for. Which is lucky for you, really. Don't you want to know the secrets of you scar?"

As Lucius persuaded Harry, Hermione nudged her, and whispered.

"When Harry says now-"

As Hermione told Melanie what to do, more Death Eaters approached.

"I've waited fourteen years. I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!"


	33. Chapter 36

**I will not be able to update on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, as I am on school camp then. MAYBE tomorrow, but again, not sure. Thanks to redneckswagger (Sque! Lovely review!) MsRose91 (Hmm, maybe Melanie will die by the Deathly Hallows JKS) and OhSnapItsMadison (Ah! Evil Llamas!) for the reviews!**

**NOTE: This chapter was emotionally destroying to write.**

**I was listening to a song called dead and gone while I wrote it. Nope, it didnt help**

* * *

The spell almost hit Bellatrix, who gasped as she apparated. Melanie turned a corner and ran down one of the aisles. She ran into another Death Eater, Dolohov, who tried to jinx her. But Melanie was gifted, and she dodged it easily and stunned him. It missed by inches, but it gave her enough time to run away. As another two Death Eaters were chasing her, she jinxed the floor to become glossy and oily. They slipped and Melanie put them in the full body bind. They reached the beginning of all the aisles, as the Death Eaters apparated towards them.

"Reducto!" Ginny yelled.

Melanie could see the mistake first, as all the glass spheres started to fall.

"RUN!" Melanie yelled. They didn't hesitate; just ran full force towards the entrance. A few of the prophecies smashed on Melanie's shoulder and she winced, but never stopped sprinting for her life. They jumped through the door, and it transported them down... until they reached the end, and they abruptly stopped, then fell a foot. Melanie panted, her veins coursing with adrenaline, when suddenly, flying, black Death Eaters pressed down upon the teens. Melanie was being lifted up by strong hands, her wand being held in the man's hands and his arm around her neck. She tried to struggle, but he was very strong. In the middle of this room, there was a veil.

Melanie sensed that falling through this veil would do no good. She heard Lucius chuckled evilly.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think, that children stood a chance, against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

Harry held the prophecy, and Melanie could tell that he was considering it. But there was no way in hell he could do it.

"Don't give it to him Harry! I'd rather die for a good cause than let the enemy win! And I'm sure that can be said for all of us!" Melanie cried, knowing that Harry was too noble to do it. Bellatrix, who was holding Neville, looked impressed.

"Spoken like my true daughter."

Melanie gaped at the sight of her father.

"Now, Malfoy. Get away from my godson."

And Sirius punched Lucius Malfoy in the face, as everyone was still in shock. The Aurors appeared in white apparation form, Melanie was free from the Death Eater's arms and she watched as the prophecy smashed. Tonks appeared and looked around, and went to bring Melanie into safety.

"NO! Tonks, I'm eighteen, I can do this!" Melanie yelled. Tonks smiled sadly. Her little sister and best friend was no longer little.

As a Death Eater apparated, Melanie shot her head around and started duelling him fiercely. In seconds he was stunned and lying on the floor. Bellatrix watched in awe. So much for the horrible witch. Now she had proved that she was also smart. She apparated to her daughter and cackled.

"I see you're quite good, eh? Well, you will be no match for me."

"Like hell!" Melanie spat.

"Sectumsempra!"

Melanie dodged it and yawned.

"Seems that you are quite rusty. Sad."

That jibe made Bellatrix furious, and that's when the duel became serious.

"Oi! Melanie! Need some help?"

Melanie nodded as Sirius ran towards her.

"Family reunions!" Bellatrix cackled.

That was a mistake. She had hit a nerve in both Melanie and Sirius.

It was two against one, and Sirius was worried for his daughter.

"Melanie, please. This is personal." He said, as his glare intensified as he spotted the look on Bellatrix's face.

"I love you," Melanie said, before adding the word that Sirius had hoped he would call him, for so long now. "Dad,"

A grin found its way across his face.

"I love you too Melanie. Now, I'm gonna kick this bitch's ass!"

Melanie laughed as Dolohov shot a spell at her, which was narrowly avoided.

"Aw, Sirius is feeling sentimental!" Bellatrix jeered.

Sirius was feeling so energised that he laughed, a real laugh.

His daughter had accepted him as her father. She had found her true love, and had been so happy with him. Everything seemed better when she was around him. And that's all Sirius wanted; for Melanie to be happy after so many horrible years.

His godson had turned out to be so like James. He had defeated the most dangerous wizard of all time when he was a year old, and he fought him. And he never gave up. A fighter. The true son of Prongs.

The offspring of two best friends, partners in crime and Marauders.

They were both held in Sirius' upmost pride.

And they had turned out like that without him.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing across the room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not yet died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging of the arch.

And the children of Padfoot and Prongs, now moments away from being united after fourteen years, watched the mingled look of fear and surprise on Sirius' wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared from behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Bellatrix screamed in triumph.

Harry might have been thinking that he would re appear from behind the veil.

But Melanie was right in thinking that falling through the veil would do no good.


	34. Chapter 37

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers (You all deserve virtual hugs) MsRose91 Redneckswagger and OhSnapItsMadison. Lol my Mum went spaz at me for shaving my armpits lol. She wanted me to wax but I am hardly going to wear a bikini on camp without shaving. Oh yeah, that means I won't be able to update till Thursday. Reviews are always appreciated (They always make me smile)**

**I may not cut like Melanie, but I do torture myself by listening to two sad songs while writing this chapter; Second Chance and Dead and Gone. Great songs, but so upsetting.**

* * *

"No! NO!"

Melanie screamed, as Tonks held her back.

"No, Melanie, there's nothing you can do, he's-"

"NO!"

Bellatrix cackled and walked out of the room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Tonks watched in vain as she sprinted after Bellatrix, who was cackling and chanting.

Harry ran after Melanie, as Tonks and Lupin glanced at each other, defeated.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Bellatrix yelled. Melanie felt a rush of fury, anger sadness...

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix writhed in pain, her screamed reverberating against the marble walls. Melanie didn't stop like she did with Flint.

She killed him.

She deserved it.

Melanie liked hurting her; she got satisfaction from seeing her screams, and her face contort in agony.

And it scared her.

She took the curse off as Bellatrix panted, and Melanie felt alive, dangerous...

And then it hit her.

She had just shown Bellatrix how powerful she was.

Melanie disobeyed a direct order from her late father.

Bellatrix lay on the floor and cackled.

Harry and Melanie pointed their wands at Bellatrix, who continued to cackle.

There was a high laugh, and Melanie turned around.

Lord Voldemort stood behind the two teens.

"It was foolish for you to come here tonight Tom."

_They were saved._

"The Aurors are on their way," Albus Dumbledore stated.

"By which time I will be gone, and you, shall be dead."

And the two wizards started duelling, and Harry and Melanie sat behind a pillar, feeling worthless.

* * *

Melanie returned to Hogwarts after Harry's mind was penetrated. If only he had been as good as her...

It scared her, the way she loved hurting Bellatrix.

It scared her, thinking that Voldemort was in the open.

It scared her, seeing Harry's mind get penetrated.

But most of all, the thought of a life without Sirius scared her the most.

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't cried since it happened. Not once.

But the pain was there, the crippling ache that was in her chest that Sirius was gone, truly gone.

She opened one of the drawers and took out a necklace.

It was a little dusty, and hadn't been worn very often.

Now she truly regretted it,not showing Sirius how much she loved it.

She put the ruby necklace on, and looked in the mirror.

Melanie never really took any notice of her appearance, but today she had a proper look.

She had the long, curly black hair that Sirius had, and the grey, beautiful eyes.

Even looking in the mirror hurt.

Because she could see Sirius in herself.

But she could also see Bellatrix.

Another thing that scared her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again, to find Dumbledore behind her.

"Melanie, please take a seat."

Melanie sat on her bed.

"Sirius was a brave man. He was reckless, brave and was not one to be confined. I've talked to Harry, and I am hoping you will listen to me."

Melanie looked at Dumbledore, his blue eyes light.

"I understand how you are feeling-"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"As with Harry, you seem to think it is your own fault. Well let me tell you-"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED AND DUELLED HER TOO! HE WOULDN'T HAVE... HE..."

"Melanie, it is not your fault. I will tell you what happened, but you need to stay calm."

And Dumbledore explained that it was Kreacher who had been serving the Malfoy's and Bellatrix. He had intended for Sirius to go to the Ministry of Magic. Snape had contacted the Order about Sirius, and found out that he was, in fact, safe at Grimmuald Place.

"He also told the Death Eaters about you. How Sirius cared so much for you, and despite what happened in the past, you stood by him."

Melanie looked at the floor. She felt so guilty for everything that happened.

"I'm going to leave you know. You may leave Hogwarts before graduation if you wish."

"I think I will. But there is something I need to do first."

Dumbledore gave her a smile, which wasn't returned. He walked out of the room, as Melanie opened her drawer.

* * *

The tree was beautiful. She could see why Sirius loved it. When you sat under it, you could see the beautiful lake. Sirius always loved being free.

Melanie pulled the rose out of her pocket.

She had gotten it over a year ago, but she put a spell on it so it preserved.

She walked around the tree, and saw there were a few carvings on it from Sirius. She ran her pale fingers across it, the ghost of a smile on her face.

Melanie closed her eyes and remembered when she saw him for the first time in twelve years.

And the last.

And all the happy memories in between.

He was gone.

Truly gone.

Her father, saviour and protector... gone.

Fallen into the veil.

His last laugh still etched upon his face.

Melanie placed the rose under the tree.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Melanie whispered.

So she didn't.

And she ran into the lake and plunged into the water.

Instead, she said thank you. Thank you for the times they had.

_And thank you, most of all, for being my father._

Because she didn't need to say goodbye to someone who she would never forget.


	35. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

**I'm back from camp and it was awesome! Anyway, virtual hugs and cookies to redneckswagger, OhSnapItsMadison, MsRose91 and Patronusdust. This and the next few chapters are going to be interesting.**

* * *

Melanie packed up her things after visited she the beech tree. In a way, she was the opposite of Sirius. He had loved Hogwarts and it was his refuge from his family. For Melanie, it was where she had been bullied and judged. In a way, she was relieved that she was leaving, but in some ways, she was sad. Hogwarts was where she met Fred and George, the latter of which was to become her boyfriend. It was also where she was reunited with Sirius.

Despite everything, Hogwarts was her home.

* * *

"Oh my god."

George could see in Melanie's eyes that she was grief stricken. A million emotions were running through Melanie at the sight of George. She had apparated from Hogwarts to the first place she thought of.

And before she knew what she was doing, she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

Not for the first time, George held Melanie close.

But possibly for the last.

* * *

It had been four weeks since Melanie arrived at the twin's unit. She sat by herself in George's room, day in and day out. Helping at the shop was no option; people ran at the sight of her.

Melanie felt worthless. But the initial grief of Sirius had dispersed. It was now to be replaced with a fury that was threatening to spill, and an urge to hurt Bellatrix.

But those urges couldn't be fulfilled by joining the Order.

And the idea that Melanie had was stupid, dangerous and risky.

_And wouldn't Sirius be proud._

And then there was George. Sweet, kind, brilliant George. He could make her forget everything horrible just by kissing her. Melanie wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she couldn't do it, now that Sirius was gone.

* * *

"Fred, is Melanie here?"

"Yeah, she's just through here," Fred replied.

They walked in on George and Melanie having a heated kissing session. Fred cleared his throat awkwardly and they sprung apart. Melanie blushed when she spotted Albus Dumbledore next to Fred.

"Sorry to interrupt Melanie. But I am in a little bit of a hurry and I have some important information to tell you."

"Would this concern Sirius?" George asked sharply. He saw Melanie's face fall slightly at the sound of his name, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"It does indeed, George. This is his will."

Melanie stiffened and Fred and George exchanged uneasy looks.

"Fred, George, could you please leave?"

Fred and George left the room.

"Now, let's begin."

She nodded and gulped slightly.

"As you know Melanie, Sirius cared for you and Harry more than anyone in the world. Now, technically, Kreacher belongs to you. You are the last Black, which also means that you now own Grimmauld Place. The Order are no longer using it as headquarters. It belongs to you. But there is a slight complication, and that is that it also belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"How does that work?" Melanie asked.

"As you are the daughter of Bellatrix as well as Sirius, she is your legal guardian, and therefore she has ownership over the building. It's rather long and complicated to explain, but basically she can also enter the building."

Melanie glared at the floor.

"You have also inherited half of Sirius' money in Gringotts. The other half goes to Harry. Sirius' personal gift to you is this."

Dumbledore pulled out a silvery cap. Melanie gasped at the sight, because she knew exactly what it was.

"Sirius wasn't the only Marauder that had an item of invisibility. This is his invisibility cap. It not only renders the user invisible; it makes them sink into the shadows, and not be felt, heard or seen. But this is a dark object, and Sirius only ever used it on missions for the Order, very dangerous ones. I suggest you only use it if there is an extremely dangerous and life threatening situation, and I can assure that there will be a need for it."

Melanie ran the cap through her fingers. It was smooth and lightweight.

"I hope that you know that Sirius loved you, but he wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on his death. He would have wanted you to live your life, and live up to his name."

Melanie knew that the words were true, but she didn't feel like believing them. For she knew that living a life without Sirius would be unbearable.

"Thank you professor."

* * *

Melanie had a reckless feeling for the next few days. She had money, an invisibility cap and no one stopping her.

But that was a lie. There was one person who was currently staring at Melanie with his big brown eyes.

"Love, are you okay?" George could see the distant look in her grey eyes. Melanie felt anger rise at his words. _Okay? How can I be okay? He is dead and gone! _

"No George. I am not okay. I have never been okay, and you know it!"

"Melanie, calm down-"

"No! I am sick of this. People telling me what to do and how to act. I'm fucked up, okay?" Melanie said shrilly. George, who was no stranger to Melanie's outbursts, cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"Melanie, listen to me. You are not fucked up. And you will be okay-"

She slapped George across the face. He staggered and held a hand to his cheek.

"I don't want to be okay. He is gone, and everyone expects me to get over it, but I can't! And you know what? He promised me that we would be a family, and it never happened! But I should have expected it. Because promises are made to be broken. Take this ring," Melanie tore off the ring on her finger and shoved it into George's hand. "And don't ever promise me anything again. We are done."

Melanie summoned her bags, opened the door, and didn't look back.


	36. Chapter 39

**Thx to redneckswagger and guest for the reviews x**

* * *

"George, come on, stop trying to drown yourself."

Fred opened the shower curtains and was greeted by a naked, red eyed George. Fred had seen George naked before and it was entirely normal. But what wasn't normal was the pained look in George's eyes. Fred grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Dry yourself and stop being pathetic. You always knew she wasn't right in the head-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" George yelled angrily, tears spilling out of his brown eyes.

"She is fucked up George. Admit it."

George punched Fred in the face, hard.

"Don't you ever- she is not fucked up!"

Fred slapped George in the face. George's eyes welled up, not because of the physical pain, because it reminded him of what _she _had done a few hours previously.

"Man up, George. You can't pretend you didn't see this coming."

George gasped slightly, because he knew it was the truth.

Good things never lasted when it came to Melanie's life.

* * *

Melanie was sitting on a swing in a muggle playground. It swung ever so slightly; its rusted hinges creaking slightly. She kicked at the dust at her feet, her black converse shoes becoming lightly speckled with dust. Her belongings were in a small purse with an undetectable extension charm placed upon it. Her ruby necklace was on her neck, glinting slightly in the late afternoon light.

Her eyes drifted down to her hands. There was a faint scar, with the words _I must not be disrespectful _etched upon her left hand. Her right hand looked bare. It used to hold the promise ring, with the amethyst jewels encrusted in its surface. George had remembered what her favourite colour was.

Melanie didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't feel as though she could face Tonks. Or Andromeda. She looked too much like Bellatrix.

And Melanie couldn't face herself. Every time she looked in the mirror, she could see Sirius and Bellatrix.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped her wand out and shot her head around.

It was a woman with blond hair. She was very beautiful, and had a sort of elegance that only someone rich could hold. Clearly, this woman was a witch. She wore robes of purple, and a wand was poking out if a pocket. She had warm blue eyes as she looked upon Melanie, but the daughter of Sirius Black could see that these eyes could easily turn icy.

"Be careful, witch. I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. I could kill you now, if I wished," Melanie said coldly. The woman looked impressed.

"I am not afraid of either of them. One is dead," at this point, Melanie had to concentrate, so that the tears wouldn't show, "and the other is my sister."

Melanie looked at her aunt in surprise.

"Well, Narcissa, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Narcissa had been warned that Melanie was unstable, but possibly Bellatrix had been wrong.

"Lovely to meet you too, Melanie. Spitting image of my dear cousin. Such a shame, wasn't it?"

She could tell that Narcissa was being patronising, but she continued with the light tone.

"It was, Narcissa. How is that dear son of yours?"

"Good. He's been talking about you, as has Bellatrix. I understand that you must be furious with her, but she did what she had to. Sirius was a blood traitor, and I guess you are too. But have justification for your actions. Being raised by Andromeda, brought into a family like that. You never had a choice, did you? Because Sirius made a bad choice. Did you know that you were considered living with us?"

Melanie shook her head, keen to know where this conversation was going. Of course, hiding her fury at Narcissa's words was hard, but she had years of practice of hiding her emotions.

"Well, maybe if you had been raised differently, you would have seen that muggleborns, blood traitors and werewolves were not the sort of people to associate with. You are a pureblood. One of the purest you can get. But you have been brainwashed into settling for less than you deserve. George Weasley? You can do so much better."

She felt a rush of pride at Narcissa's words, a sort of praise that she never got. But she knew that Narcissa was manipulating her, but for what reason, she didn't know.

"Bellatrix says that you have talent. The cruciatius curse? That is quite a feat."

There was a rustle from the bushes.

Melanie turned around and spotted Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You!"

"Yes Melanie. Me. You have a lot of talent, but please, don't make me kill you."

Melanie was taken aback by how calm Bellatrix sounded. It was replaced by a fury and urges to kill her... but there was also excitement... that maybe her plan would work.

"Why are you here?"

"Join us. Become a Death Eater. You don't need the Order. All of your problems will be solved. You won't have to hide your talent from us; instead, you can work with us. No one will be hunting you anymore." Bellatrix said in a hushed voice. Melanie wanted to kill her, but that wouldn't be useful at all... maybe things would be alright... if her plan worked.

"So you have just been buttering me up, have you?" Melanie asked snidely.

"Well? Did it work?" Narcissa asked.

Melanie smirked.

"When do I begin?"


	37. Chapter 40

Melanie, Narcissa and Bellatrix apparated to a manor.

Bellatrix looked around and smirked.

"This is Lestrange Manor. We were going to use Malfoy Manor, but as Lucius is in jail, it wouldn't be wise. This manor is only visible when a Death Eater gives the person permission to see it."

It was dark, and had skulls and Slytherin crests all around it.

"Now, you will need to undergo questioning by the Dark Lord. I daresay that you will go well, being my daughter." Bellatrix said, looking down at Melanie. "But you need to get robes on."

With a swish of her wand, Bellatrix changed her muggle clothing into robes, very much like her own.

"That's better. Now, through here."

Melanie followed Narcissa and Bellatrix into the dining hall.

Suddenly, Melanie was standing face to face with Lord Voldemort.

He had a pale, snake like face, with red eyes that bored into her skull. He was tall and slim, with a chilling laugh and voice.

"Bella, I see that you succeeded. Very good, very good. Now, Melanie, I hear that you are quite the witch!"

Moments ago, Melanie felt terrified. But she was now feeling alive and excited.

"I'm alright," she said, with a bored look on her face.

"Better than alright, my lord!" Bellatrix said excitedly.

"Bella, we must do some questioning. I daresay that she is still loyal to Sirius."

Voldemort beckoned Melanie onto a couch.

"I hear that you cruciated Bellatrix after she killed your father. That must have taken a lot of skill. But of course, it was because Sirius had died. What I need to know is: Are you loyal to the Order?"

Melanie looked into Voldemort's eyes. It was only hours ago when she walked out on George... and now she was face to face with the Dark Lord, contemplating on whether to join him or not.

"Narcissa told me that I have been raised with no pureblood superiority. I have been raised to associate with scum, and it has never been my choice. Sirius left me when I needed him most, and he promised me the world and never delivered. All I have ever had is broken promises from people who supposedly care about me. Yes, I was loyal to Sirius, but that should go both ways. And he broke a promise to me the minute he told me to let him duel Bellatrix alone. Family loyalty didn't will out."

Melanie had felt this way for days now.

Voldemort smirked slightly, and twirled his wand in his hand.

"True, true. While Gryffindors may be loyal, they also act on impulse. Still, that could be useful. But we can't let you join if you are furious with Bella."

"Bellatrix has never broken a promise to me. Sirius has. I can get over the anger if you let me join. And you need me. I know all the secrets of the Order, and I know exactly who threats are. No one will suspect me ever; I've played my part well, because I was loyal to them. Not to mention that I am a brilliant witch."

Melanie shocked herself with the words that came out of her mouth. But it seemed as though the Dark Lord had a way of drawing the truth out of others, and it felt good for Melanie to admit to herself what she felt.

Voldemort looked into Melanie's eyes. She cocked an eyebrow.

She knew that her Legilimency was good. As was her Occlumency.

Voldemort ceased.

"What about that Weasley Twin, George?"

"Disposable. Like Narcissa said, I can do better than him. And so I ended it this morning."

The Dark Lord nodded in approval.

"Good, very good. Now, shall we let you assist Draco in his mission? Or... aha, Bella... that dear niece of yours..."

"They are very close... I don't see how..."

Voldemort nodded. Of course, if Melanie and Nymphadora Tonks were close, she would see straight through it. And anyway... there is no saying that she won't back out...

"Now, I am going to brand you with the Dark Mark."

Melanie nodded as Voldemort held out her left arm.

He pressed his wand to her inner forearm.

"You don't need training, nor do I believe that any further questioning is needed."

Because if she backed out, she was dead.

And Melanie knew it.

Melanie's arm seared with pain. She closed her eyes as she realised what she had done... there was no going back now... she had closed her mind, and Voldemort hadn't seen into it...

Melanie opened her grey eyes and looked down at her arm. Bellatrix stepped forwards and spoke.

"You are no longer Melanie Black. You are Melanie Lestrange. You are loyal to the Dark Lord. You are a Death Eater and a double agent. Stay loyal, and we promise protection. It is simple, Melanie. Stay loyal and no promises are broken."

She liked this very much. No broken promises, protection...

And she was no longer a disappointment in Bellatrix's eyes.

As she glanced at her vivid black scar on her arm, and back to Narcissa, Bellatrix and Voldemort, she smirked wickedly.

But Voldemort forgot something.

Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor.

* * *

**So I didn't go to school today because I was so tired after camp and I think I've got a cold. Apparently there were only thirteen grade sevens at school today, out of thirty. Anyway, that's why I updated at the weird time today. Agh I'mm PMSing sdfkuhgeriugfrqeiuf **


	38. Chapter 41

_My name is Melanie Black._

_I am eighteen years old._

_Why am I not dead?_

_I should be dead._

_I betrayed the Order, and I am a Death Eater._

_Why?_

_I don't know._

_Well yes, I do. _

_I don't want to sit around being useless when there is a war going on._

_I left George Weasley._

_I don't even know why. All he has ever done is support me through everything. But without Sirius... I don't feel like I can love anymore. I never even considered having a boyfriend before he came along. I was so much happier in my sixth year because I knew the truth, I knew I hadn't been abandoned and I knew that someone cared for me. _

_He PROMISED that we would be a family! If only I stayed with him to duel Bellatrix... then maybe he would still be here. _

_That's all my life has been. A bunch of broken promises. I get bullied and judged and it wouldn't have happened if Sirius just controlled himself. He would never have had the reputation of a murderer if he just stayed put. And funny, because now he has been proven innocent! Well, the truth about Bellatrix would have probably come out, but not for a while. If Sirius wasn't so rash and stupid, I wouldn't be writing this. _

_I can't really talk, because I am just like him._

_No, I'm not._

_Sirius was never a Death Eater. He was true and loyal until the very end. I am cowardly._

_I've made many mistakes, but I think the biggest was ever trusting Sirius. _

Melanie burned the letter after she read it the third time. Snape had taught her that releasing your emotions was a key when it came to Occlumency.

Melanie really didn't want the Dark Lord reading her mind.

She sat in Lestrange Manor, when she spotted Bellatrix making a beeline towards her.

"Don't tell Cissy. Draco is going to Knockturn Alley for his, ah, mission. You are to accompany him."

"And can you tell me of this mission?" Melanie questioned, her right eyebrow raised.

"No. Side apparate with him, as he hasn't got his licence yet."

Melanie and Draco walked through Diagon Alley. Melanie kept her head down, careful not to be seen.

"What do you say to that fuck?" Draco asked.

She smirked. "Possibly."

Unfortunately, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Draco and Melanie walking together.

"Is it just me, or do Draco and Melanie look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron asked.

The trio followed them into Knockturn Alley. Draco and Melanie took a turn into a shop called _Borgin and Burkes. _They couldn't hear what they were saying, until Ron pulled out some extendable ears.

"...you know how to fix it?" Draco asked, his voice gleeful. Melanie didn't know what his mission was, but it involved a Vanishing Cabinet.

"Possibly," Borgin said, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Draco. "It's got to stay put; I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say that it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco sneered. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

Draco pulled up his left sleave and Melanie followed suit.

Borgin looked terrified.

"Tell anyone," began Draco, glancing at Melanie, "and there will retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure that you are giving the problem your full attention. And this is Melanie Lestrange. I think you know her last name by reputation, yes? So I suggest you be very, very careful."

"That will not be necessary, Mr Malfoy-"

"I'll be the judge for that, Borgin. Well, we better be off. And don't forget to keep _that _one safe, I'll need it."

"Why don't you take it now?" Borgin asked; keen to not have any more visits.

"No, of course not you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

Borgin bowed deeply to the pureblood royalty.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?" Draco asked snidely. Borgin nodded and Melanie and Draco stalked out of the shop.

"What was that about? Why was Melanie there?" Hermione whispered.

"And since when is she called Melanie Lestrange?"

Melanie and Draco walked down Diagon Alley. He put an arm around her waist, which Melanie shook off. A little too late, though, because George spotted Melanie and Draco from a window in his joke shop. He stormed out and confronted them. George felt hurt, betrayed and furious.

"What are you doing with him, Melanie?" he yelled angrily. Melanie jumped slightly, because George never spoke to her so harshly.

"I... it's a long story.." Melanie stuttered. George shook his head in disbelief.

"No it isn't. You broke up with me to be with Malfoy. You never loved me, did you?"

George felt like bursting into tears, but he stayed strong, because he didn't want Malfoy to see the satisfaction.

"That's not it at all!" Melanie cried indignantly.

"Then what is it? You wanted a better fuck? Well I'm so sorry that I didn't satisfy your needs," George said bluntly.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea- what it was like for him to die- don't pretend that you ever understood me, because you didn't!"

"And he does? That's reassuring, Mel. I'm glad you've moved on to this _respectful_, charming man," he said sarcastically, emphasizing the _respectful. _Melanie shot him an icy glare and stalked off, Draco in her wake.

**Wow... I just wrote a Twincest fanfic... I feel so wrong LOL. I've had a flu all weekend and I feel so bad... apparently, I was muttering, 'where are the pygmy puffs?' Lol I must have been out of it. I HATE having a fever. It was really high, too. **

**Anyway, flames are welcome. Oh, and I reread this and I realised how many mistakes I made, so when I'm finished, I'll be fixing up chapters. I think there will at least be another twenty chapters left, we'll just see. Thanks to redneckswagger and OhSnapItsMadison**


	39. Chapter 42

I** cant believe that I wrote a Twincest fanfic. Asgh. I didn't get picked as school captain WHOOP so I have more time to write this YAY! **

**Hey, if you want to do me a HUGE favour, you could follow me on Instagram. My fan page is malfoyology and my personal (in case anyone wonders what I look like, but trust me, its nothing great) is xoannieeeeexo **

**Redneckswagger: You are fabbity fabbity fab you ALWAYS review so thank you soooooo much!**

**jjr797: Aw thanks!**

**Anya Tepes: Purebloods would marry cousins to keep the bloodline pure. Yeah, Sirius's parents were second cousins, but families, like the Gaunts, would even resort to marrying siblings, so yes they would marry cousins.**

**I am such an incest shipper!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Wow," Melanie panted.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, catching his own breath. Man, that girl was good.

"It was very... rough," she decided on, smirking at Draco. She had finally given in to his requests.

"Good though?"

"Very, very good."

"I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll miss you, love."

Melanie rolled her grey eyes.

"No, you'll miss my fucking. I'm getting dressed," she snapped, grabbing her clothes and shoving them on.

* * *

The next day aboard the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a compartment together.

"I'm telling you, Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater!"

"Oh for goodness sake Harry! He is not!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Then what do you think he was doing?" Harry asked.

"What we should be focussing on is what Melanie was doing. Why was she with Malfoy in Knockturn Alley?"

"Why was Malfoy in Knockturn Alley in the first place?" Harry retorted.

"Don't you see?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads. Hermione tutted and looked out of the window angrily.

* * *

Melanie left Lestrange Manor and went to the Burrow. It was where Tonks would be quite often, and Molly Weasley had invited her. No one had the slightest inkling that she was a Death Eater, which spurred her on. She left for the Burrow late on the afternoon that the other inhabitants, Ron and Ginny, left.

"Oh goodness Melanie, it's so great to see you!" Molly cried, hugging her.

"Gosh, I can see your cheekbones!"

_That's the idea, _Melanie thought.

"Well, I better fix you up with a snack, shall I?"

"That would be great, Mrs Weasley," she said politely

"Please, call me Molly."

Melanie felt a pan of guilt as she realised that Molly trusted her completely.

"Fred and George are through here, dear," she said.

Melanie froze and panicked. But she was one to hide her emotions, so she looked merely bored.

George spotted Melanie and paled. Fred glared at her, and Melanie sensed that she was entirely unwelcome.

"Er... hi," she began awkwardly.

"Hi," George replied stiffly.

"So what are you doing here?" Fred sneered, which earned a glare from George. Despite everything, he didn't want his brother to be rude to the one that he still loved.

"Your mother invited me," Melanie replied smoothly.

"Pity that you have to go without Malfoy," Fred sneered again. Melanie ignored it and turned to George.

"Can we have a word?" she asked. George hesitated but nodded. They walked up to his bedroom and they sat on his bed.

"What is going on with you and Malfoy?" George blurted out.

"Nothing! Well... we..."

"Did you?" George asked with a pained look in his brown eyes.

It was in that moment when she realised how much she loved him.

"Yes."

George looked down at his feet.

"So why are you here? And why did you break up with me? I still love you, Melanie Black. I don't care what you have done. You are still my girl."

Melanie felt so flattered that George was yet again loving her no matter what.

"The thing is, I said yes to being your girlfriend against my better judgement. And I was actually okay for a while. Well, better than I am now. I have made some pretty horrible choices lately, I know I have. Without Sirius... I don't feel like I can love. I don't feel like anything will ever be right again! How can I get through it?"

Melanie felt tears trickle down her cheeks. George brushed them away.

"You just have to. When the bad stuff happens, you can't let it change you."

"I think it is a little late, George. I've changed so much in the past weeks. What use is trying to deny fate?"

George didn't realise what Melanie had said. He was too busy looking into her eyes. She regretted what she said, because George wasn't an idiot... and he could easily figure out what it meant...

Seeing Melanie cry hurt him so badly, seeing her so upset. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. They continued this light, soft kissing for a few minutes, with tears falling down both of their cheeks, because somehow, they knew it would truly be over now.

"I still love you, George Weasley," she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

**Agh! George and Mel! Will they end it or stay together? Idk, I'm still thinking about it. Sorry this was short.**


	40. Chapter 43

George pulled away and stared at her. She was so beautiful, with her cheeks flushed and her grey eyes watery.

_The first time that George saw Melanie was at the Sorting. He noticed her like he noticed no one else. She was quite small, but he could tell that she was quite curvy for an eleven year old. Her grey eyes were glinting with happiness and she had a bright smile on her face. Her black hair was elbow length and very curly, but in a majestic way, not a messy way. He automatically had a crush on her, and he nudged his brother._

"_She's cute, don't you think?"_

_George had never taken an interest in girls before, so Fred was quite startled. But he took a glance at the girl in question._

"_Yeah, she's alright. Looks familiar though, doesn't she?"_

_George took a closer look at the mystery girl. Yes, she looked like someone he had seen before, but he couldn't place where._

"_Yeah, I guess?" George shrugged, and continued to stare at her. When her name was announced, George realised where he had seen her._

"_Melanie Black."_

_Fred hissed at George. "You have a crush on Sirius Black's daughter!"_

_George was really taken back, but she looked WAY too cute to be evil. He liked her name, too. Melanie. He thought that the name suited her well. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, she grinned. _

"_She can't be that bad if she's a Gryffindor, can she?" George whispered to Fred, who looked a little sceptical. It made George furious when he saw that no one sat next to her, and it saddened him to see how her smile disappeared. So when he and Fred were sorted, he sat next to Melanie, who looked grateful. _

_When he saw that Melanie was no longer smiling that year, he made it his mission to do so. It worked, too. And nothing made George Weasley happier to see that it was he who made her smile._

With a pang, George remembered that he had made her so much happier in the time that they were dating. It looked as though she would never smile again, now.

"Is this goodbye?" George asked quietly.

Melanie couldn't bring herself to say yes. She looked down at her lap, and felt a few tears drop onto her legs. Again, she thought about what she had to lose. She was a Death Eater, but she still loved George. She thought about Sirius for a moment. He never got a choice at all. He got forced into everything, from having a child to being carted off to Azkaban.

And Melanie had a choice.

"Only if you want it to be," she said, while George looked into her eyes. Moments ago, it felt like it would be goodbye forever.

Melanie had changed that so very quickly.

"I don't want it to be. I never want to lose you Mel. Not if I can help it."

Melanie knew she was taking a gamble. If George found out she was a Death Eater, it would be the end of everything. And if Voldemort found out that she was back with George, she would be killed. But the thought of Sirius not having a choice is what helped to make up her mind.

"You won't lose me, ever. I promise," Melanie answered. George started to grin slightly, which made Melanie smile back. After the initial soft, sweet kissing, George started to pull Melanie's shirt off. She quickly stopped him.

"George... I don't really want to be doing that, if that's alright."

"I'm sorry, am I not as satisfying as Dearest Draco?" George snapped.

"No, that's not it at all!"

Melanie truly regretted having sex with Draco now.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked in a softer tone.

The real reason was because of the Dark Mark that was branded on her inner left forearm. But yes, Draco did hurt her, so she used that.

"Yeah, he did."

George put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Then I'll wait. Sorry Mel, for being such a prick."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said, and I'm so, so sorry for what I've put you through."

"No need to apologise, now that you are here," he whispered into her ear.

Fred was furious at George.

"She will just break your heart again! Don't trust her, George. Something is up with her, I know it. Sirius dying changed her for the worse."

"How dare you say something like that! You want to know why she is so depressed? It's because of people like you who expected the worst of her! I actually took the time to get to know her, so if anyone should be accusing her of anything, it's me. I know her better than most people do."

"You are so close to her that you don't realise that something is up! It takes someone who isn't infatuated with her to know that she has really changed. I'm not saying that I don't like her; I do. I just don't want to see you hurt, okay?"

"I am not going to get hurt because nothing is up," George said calmly, walking away.

Melanie continued to live at the Burrow. She saw Tonks quite often, and Fred and George dropped in from time to time. She never left, and she helped Molly do her cleaning and chores. It had been three weeks since she arrived, and one Friday evening, George dropped in.

"Hello love," he said, kissing Melanie's cheek. She smiled at him and kissed him softly, pulling away when George moaned. She didn't want the kissing to go too far.

"How is the shop?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's going well. What about you?"

"Bored, but fine," she replied, rubbing her temples. George and Melanie walked up to his bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You want a massage?" George asked innocently.

"Keep my shirt on," Melanie warned, noting the look in his eyes. George thought that this was an odd request, but he started rubbing her shoulders. Soon, his rubbing moved down lower, and Melanie was finding it very hard not to give in.

"Alright love, stop," she moaned after a while. George reluctantly ceased but started to kiss her instead. They continued for a good ten minutes, until he pulled away.

"I better go back to the shop Mel. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her cheek. Melanie could tell that he was disappointed, and she knew it would be harder and harder to say no to George.

"Yeah, alright," Melanie muttered, as George grinned and walked out.

Melanie started to fall asleep on his bed, which was very comfortable.

She was almost asleep when her left arm burned.

**Sorry I didnt update thanks to redneckswagger and OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing**


	41. Chapter 45

Melanie scrambled out of George's bed and pulled up the sleave of her right arm. The Dark Mark was a vivid black, and still burning. Before thinking about the consequences, she ran out of her room, out the front door and into the yard of the Burrow. She ran until she reached the boundary point, apparating to Lestrange Manor.

She arrived in a few seconds. Melanie looked around, her heart pumping madly, and then looked down at her clothes.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, waving her wand and changing it into robes. Bellatrix appeared and smirked when she saw Melanie.

"Good. Through here," she beckoned, pushing her through a door. The Dark Lord stood in the room, surveying the few Death Eaters. Since the incident in the summer at the Ministry, a large proportion of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban. But- hopefully- the predicament wouldn't last too long.

"You bring news, Severus? I see that you could join us, away from that infernal school."

A man stepped from the shadows, a greasy haired, sallow skinned man. Melanie almost gasped out loud, because Sirius had been right-

Snape's stomach jolted as he saw Melanie.

"And who is this?" he asked in a controlled voice, because he knew who Melanie was, but not, of course, why she was here-

"Ah, Sev, you know who I am! No need to play dumb, you really shouldn't emphasise it!" Melanie drawled, a smirk playing on her lips. Bellatrix cackled slightly, her upper lip curling.

Snape's dark brown eyes bored into Melanie's grey ones. She stared back with just as much fury.

_No Melanie Black, I don't know who you are anymore. _

Melanie uttered a little gasp and continued to stare into his eyes.

_Ah, Snivellus, I could say the same._

Bellatrix broke up the glaring game.

Snape cleared his throat and began to speak to the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore is still weak, and I would say that it is too early in the year to say whether the mission is working." He said in a clear voice. Melanie desperately wanted to know what the mission was. So, when Snape's head turned to her own, she looked into his eyes and willed to see what he was thinking, but it was blocked.

_What does HE have to hide?_

"Good, Severus. Good. See Bella? He is trustworthy!" Voldemort said, his red eyes boring into Bellatrix's. She looked away from the intense gaze and turned red.

"My Lord, I trust you completely, and by extension, Severus!" she said in a raspy voice. Melanie almost snorted.

_Lies._

"Ah, Bella, such lies! But Severus has proven his trust, haven't you?" Voldemort said, glancing at Snape. He nodded curtly.

"But, my Lord, I don't know the reasons that you are trusting _her_," Snape motioned towards Melanie. She knew that she was in a very bad situation indeed, because Snape, out of all the Death Eaters, knew the most about Melanie.

But what she didn't know was that he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Melanie Black has proven her trust, as have you. She is no longer loyal to her late father or the Order."

The Dark Lord had a way of speaking, as though the person wasn't there. Melanie didn't like this at all, but objecting to the way he _spoke _wasn't going to do any good. Snape didn't press the subject.

"Now Melanie, how are _your _duties as a double agent going? Anyone suspicious?"

Melanie noticed the emphasis on your. She glanced at Snape, and it was all figured out. She felt fury bubble up in her stomach, that Snape had the audacity, the nerve-

_I did the exact same thing._

She cleared her throat and spoke. "It is going well, my Lord. I know the headquarters of The Order, but I am not the Secret Keeper, and I do not have the power to tell you the whereabouts. I do, however, know that the Ministry have given it every manner of protection available. And I do not know who the Secret Keeper is."

"And what about Nymphadora Tonks?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"Not happy. I would say that the death of Sirius has affected her, as she is struggling."

"Not what I meant. Does she suspect you? She is the closest to you out of all the Order members."

Melanie pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and continued. "No, she isn't. She is too involved in her self pity that she fails to see that I've changed. I daresay that if she wasn't so depressed, she would have. I've been careful, but I should get back soon, as to not arise suspicion-"

Voldemort twiddled with his wand. "Good, good. Yes, you should go. Severus, you too."

Melanie nodded and bowed to her master, before apparating back to the boundary of the Burrow.

She arrived in a matter of seconds, out of breath and dressed in Death Eater robes. She sunk to the ground and buried her face into her hands. _What have I gotten myself into! _She thought bitterly. Melanie was scared out of her wits, furious at Snape; furious at herself... she couldn't name all the emotions she was feeling, but one stood out for her.

_I am such an idiot._

Self loathe. Melanie had experienced this for the past seven years, though when she was younger, she didn't know why. It was the bullying that lead her to believe she was worthless, but it wasn't until she found out _why _she was being bullied that she had a reason to hate herself.

And this time? Well, George Weasley could hardly fix her up with a few kisses and hugs.

Melanie was indeed an impulsive thinker. She got an idea and acted on it straight away, not thinking of the consequences. This was a Black family trait, and unfortunately, Melanie had inherited it big time. She started to cry tears of pure anger, something she hadn't done in a long time.

And in that moment of tears, Melanie had never hated herself more.

But fear doesn't lock you up. It makes you stronger.

She rose to her feet shakily, and transfigured her clothes into her muggle ones. With a deep breath, she walked through the boundary. It didn't reject her, of course, even though she was worried it would. As she had already entered before, the charm remembered her. After a bit of trudging through the long grass, she reached the house and knocked on the door.

Molly appeared in a matter of moments, and opened the door and flung herself into Melanie's arms.

"Goodness, where have you been! We have been so worried!"

After the near suffocation from Molly, Melanie pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Weasley. I just remembered that a friend I had at Hogwarts had an, er, pregnancy appointment at St Mungo's and I promised I would attend. Terribly sorry for rushing out like that, though."

Melanie knew that it was a weak excuse, but she made her face blank of emotion.

Molly sighed in relief that it was all it had been, and she led her through the door.

"You look like you've been crying, dear. I hope that your friend is alright. And dear, please call me Molly."

Molly sat Melanie down a chair at the table and gave her some onion soup. Tonks appeared from the living room and grinned at Melanie. Her grin slipped off quickly, and was replaced by a miserable expression. Melanie knew that Tonks must have been really upset, as she was usually so happy and bubbly. In fact, Tonks was acting more like Melanie than herself.

"Knew you couldn't have gone far. Wotcher, Mel."

"Hey Tonks," Melanie replied, keeping her voice carefully controlled of emotion.

Molly left the room and left the two alone. That's when Tonks asked where Melanie had been.

"Oh, a friend of mine at Hogwarts had a pregnancy appointment. I promised to come and completely forgot about it!"

Her lie may have fooled Molly, but Tonks didn't fall for it as wholeheartedly.

"Unusual time for an appointment like that!" Tonks said mildly.

"Oh, with all the muggle attacks, when you can fit in an appointment, you take it!" Melanie said with a nervous laugh. Tonks saw this as a reasonable explanation, and didn't press the subject, for now. When Melanie finished her soup, she bade Tonks goodnight and went up into George's bed.

The scent of him lingered on his bed sheets, calming Melanie down. She breathed in George's musky scent, as she fell into an uneasy sleep, full of Voldemort, George, and a black haired, double crossing figure.

She couldn't tell if it was herself or Severus Snape.

**A/N**

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I got busy and then I wrote chapters for other fanfics I'm writing, so yeah. Lame excuse, but I'll be better; I swear on all my first edition Harry Potter books. Yeah, that's right, they are all first edition! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**kaykay25: Its alright and thank you so much!**

**redneckswagger: Haha yes you will always be awesome lol. *waves happily back**

**MsRose91: Thank you! Melanie is smart, but she is also an impulsive thinker... **

**MegLovesToRead: Aw I hope your knee surgery goes well! May the odds be ever in your favour lol**

**OhSnapItsMadison: Yes... you did sound like a perky old lady but you are right! Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 46

**I am soo sorry for not updating! I feel horrible... anyway I have changed the first fifteen or so chapters, but not the rest. So because I'm lazy and haven't bothered to change this: Melanie and George haven't had sex yet, because I thought it was too full on. And I've added little hints about things that are important now, because when I started this, I didn't know how I was going to end it. Heck, I didn't know that Bellatrix would be Melanie's mother. I just started typing... and there it was. So enjoy this chapter! I've been condensing chapters too, so each one will have at least 1000 words.  
**

* * *

_A soft, pale hand stroked a little girl's hair. The two year old looked up into shining, emerald eyes. _

_She tore her eyes away from the shining eyes and looked into the shining sky, which was scattered with pretty stars._

_The two year old studied the sky hard, before spotting something that she had seen very often._

"_Doggy!" she cried, pointing at a cluster of stars._

_The emerald eyed woman chuckled slightly, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. _

"_That's Sirius. The dog."_

"_Daddy!"_

_The woman nodded, still stroking the toddler's hair. _

_How simplistic would it be if the little girl could stay like that, not a care in the world? Not having to worry about the prejudice of the world, the pureblood supremacy, how cruelly she would be treated in years to come. The woman knew of the little girl's mother. If this war didn't end, what was to become of her? There was a reason she was conceived, after all. Only someone naive would think that she was safe. _

"_It's not fair, is it? Things aren't going to be easy for you. But you'll always be a hero, Melanie Black."_

* * *

Melanie woke with a start.

"Are you okay honey?"

Melanie rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight of the room. Her eyes landed on a figure with brown eyes and curly hair.

"Bellatrix?"

"No, it's Andromeda."

Andromeda found it very odd that Melanie said the name of the woman who killed her father so easily, as if she didn't care. She hadn't seen her niece for months now, and she had the suspicion that Melanie was avoiding her. And for good reason, too. There had been many people mistaking Andromeda for her infamous sister in the recent weeks. Walking through Diagon Alley or shopping in Hogsmeade was awful, accentuated by the fact that there were posters of her horrible sister plastered on walls. Of course, the general public could see that Andromeda wasn't her sister after a proper look. Andromeda was surprised that Melanie upset at the sight of her, particularly because she had mistook her for Bellatrix. Tonks did say that Melanie was coping, but she was very good at concealing her emotions and lying. Maybe she was suffering more than she was letting on. Yes, that must be it, Andromeda reasoned.

Or at least she told herself that.

Melanie plastered a fake look of happiness at the sight of her aunt. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too," A disconcerted Andromeda replied.

"I've been meaning to visit, but it's just been slipping through my mind."

"That's perfectly understandable. Melanie... I'm really sorry about Sirius.

Melanie swallowed hard and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to be."

Andromeda noted that Melanie almost looked... detached.

"What's the time?" Melanie asked, stretching and yawning.

"It's midday. You've been asleep for hours."

"Oh."

Truth was, Melanie didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to keep dreaming... about whatever it was she was dreaming about. It felt like it was important that she kept dreaming, because she knew that she had seen those emerald eyes somewhere before...

"I came over here... because I just thought you might want to talk about Sirius."

"I don't really want to, unless there is a great importance."

"Sirius never told anyone this, I don't think. But he always wanted to have a girl. When you were born, I didn't know who the mother was, but he was so happy to have you. He had a horrible childhood... he was treated worse than I was, because just like you, he was annoyingly stubborn and outspoken. I didn't think that he would be capable of loving you as much as he did because of his childhood. It wasn't like Ted and I; he never fell in love. And when he was at Grimmauld place last summer, the minute he saw me he thanked me for raising you. Sirius... Sirius said that he was so proud of you, and that no matter what, he would love you."

A few hot tears spilled down Melanie's cheeks. The horrible empty feeling in her chest was back, and she didn't think it would go away anytime soon. He was gone, truly, truly gone...

And there was nothing Melanie could do about it.

Andromeda enfolded her arms around her niece, holding her tightly as a few tears of her down fell down her cheeks.

Molly bustled around The Burrow, spotting Melanie as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh good Melanie. Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George are coming over for dinner."

Melanie smiled slightly. It was a few days after Andromeda came to visit, and although she was glad to hear about Sirius, she was also ashamed. How could Sirius be proud if she was a Death Eater?

"Why don't we do something about your hair?"

If there was one thing Melanie liked about appearance, it was her hair. Lately, it had been a bit neglected, because there were far more important things than hair at present times. Melanie nodded and sat on the seat that Molly was pointing to.

Molly couldn't be prouder of her son. He had chosen such a lovely, brave girl. Her initial anger at their relationship had dispersed, and it was replaced with happiness that at least _one _of the twins had made a good choice. A choice that they wouldn't regret.

For now.

When Molly had finished, she held up a mirror for Melanie to look at.

"I don't think my hair has ever looked this good. Thank you, Molly."

"It's not a problem," Molly beamed, bustling back to the kitchen.

Melanie walked back into George's bedroom (She never slept in the guest room anymore, even though the owner of the bedroom wasn't their) and looked in the mirror.

Curly, black, glossy long hair cascaded down her back, almost to her waist. Startlingly grey eyes stared back at her, possessing the haughty manor of her father before her. High and slightly sunken cheekbones provided the structure of her face, which bore the pallor which indicated that she didn't see sunlight very often.

Her body was a little slimmer than usual, but not as slim as it had been when she was thirteen. Unlike both of her parents, she wasn't very tall, but coupled with the curves of her mother and the broad shoulders of her father, it gave off the impression that she was intimidating.

Minus the muggle attire, she looked like pureblood royalty.

And more and more like her mother than her father.

Melanie rummaged through her bag, finding the ruby necklace that she received three years ago.

Remembering that George was coming over, she placed a low cut, tight black tank top on, putting a black cardigan over it, concealing the traitorous mark on her left arm. Deciding that George would 'approve' of the shirt, she walked downstairs.

Tonks was the first to arrive, hugging Melanie when she spotted her.

"Wotcher, Mel."

Melanie noticed the rings around her eyes and her mousy hair. Usually, it was a vivid pink...

"Tonks, what's wrong?" Melanie asked sharply.

"Nothing," Tonks said breezily.

"Honestly?"

"Mel, it's nothing!"

"Nymphadora, I suggest you tell me what the bloody heck is wrong with you before I force it out of you. I have told you everything about me, and I expect you to do the same."

Tonks sighed. Melanie knew her too well; she knew when she was happy, sad, angry and upset.

"Could we go somewhere more private?"

Melanie nodded and led Tonks up the stairs and into George's room.

"So this is your boyfriend's room?"

Melanie looked sharply at Tonks. There was no teasing or suggestive tone to her voice, no waggle of her eyebrows. On the contrary, she sounded miserable at the very prospect that Melanie had a boyfriend.

"Yeah. So what's up?"

Tonks sighed and sat on the bed.

"Mel, when and how did you realise that you fancied George?"

She raised her eyebrows at the odd question, and was struck by the fact that she had found love before her cousin...

"I think I didn't want to admit it to myself for a while, but when he kissed me... I just knew I did."

"But did he say anything to you that made you think that maybe he did?"

"He said that he fancied me when we were eleven, but he never said he stopped. That, I found odd. And just the general compliments... I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"I think I love Remus."

Melanie nearly burst out laughing, but stopped when she saw the serious expression on her face.

"You're... you're serious?"

"No, I'm Tonks. Yes Melanie, I'm serious!"

Melanie let the words sink in... that Tonks fancied... Remus? The very idea was absurd...

"How? Why? When? Does he know?"

"He says that he's too old for me, and because he's a werewolf, he said that I wouldn't want to be with someone like that. But I don't care! I just wish he would understand that!"

Tonks seemed on the point of sobbing, something she had only seen her do once.

Melanie wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"Just... don't give up, okay? George didn't when I said no."

The two walked downstairs together, and Melanie spotted Remus and gave him a hug.

"Melanie! It's great to see you!"

Remus was looking a little more gaunt than usual, a little more tired... a little more broken.

As did Melanie.

"You too. Oh, I'm going to greet Mad Eye. Why don't you go and talk to Tonks?"

Remus winced slightly.

_Come on Moony! You're a good looking bloke. Obviously, nothing on me, with this gorgeous hair, intense grey eyes and a body that makes girls want to grab me and-"_

"_Not helping, Sirius," Remus said sharply. Sirius rolled his eyes. _

"_Look, here she comes. Oh, hello Marlene!"_

"_Hello Sirius."_

"_Oh, whoops, look at the time. There's probably some girl plotting to kill you because you are talking to me. Bye Remus!"_

Sirius liked to play matchmaker too. As with many aspects, Melanie had inherited that tendency. She had walked away to greet Mad Eye.

"Hello Professor Moody."

"I don't know how many times I've told Potter this, but I didn't get around to teaching, did I?" he growled.

"Just habit, sir."

Mad Eye, Tonks and Remus had settled themselves at the table, talking about Remus's mission. Melanie closely listened.

She had discovered that he was going underground to the werewolves, trying to befriend them. Fenrir Greyback was rumoured to be among those werewolves, but the fact that Remus Lupin was amidst the werewolves clearly wasn't known to Greyback. Melanie made a mental note to tell Bellatrix this.

Melanie heard two familiar voices, a grin creeping its way onto her face, transforming it completely, just as it had done with her late father.

She ran into George's arms and kissed him full on the mouth, smiling in the butterfly-inducing kiss. She pulled away and looked into George's eyes, which were staring at her with such intensity that it made her stomach flip.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered. He pressed his forehead against her own.

"You have no idea."

She smiled up and him, her grey eyes glowing.

"Ahem, don't I get a greeting?"

Melanie grinned at George before hugging Fred and kissing his cheek.

"Lovely to see you too."

Fred could see that she didn't mean it, not one bit.

George wrapped an arm around her waist and they made their way to the dinner table.

"Your hair looks beautiful, by the way."

"Your mother did it for me."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Fred and George were loud and exuberant as usual, cracking jokes that Tonks (who usually loved their jokes) didn't even laugh at.

"What right little rays of sunshine you all are," Fred said brightly.

"Shut up Fred," Melanie snapped. George looked curiously at Melanie, who was death glaring Fred.

"Just making an intelligent statement, Mel."

"Don't 'Mel' me! It was a stupid statement! Especially because you have lost nothing important to you. You don't know... you don't know what it's like."

The members of the table were looking curiously at Melanie, who muttered a thank you to Molly for dinner and walked out to the yard of the Burrow.

A few tears escaped and she cursed herself for it. A Death Eater shouldn't be showing weakness at the father she wasn't supposed to be partial to.

She heard a crunching of leaves and looked up. George was staring down at Melanie, a look of pure love in his eyes. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay? Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Melanie kept silent for a few moments, before she spoke.

"I'm worried about Tonks. I shouldn't be telling you this... but she's in love with Lupin. And he is too, but he won't say yes to her, because he believes that he would be a burden, being a werewolf and all. Don't you think that's stupid?"

George chuckled. "Yes, I do. I had to put up with that stupidity for a while too."

It suddenly occurred to Melanie that it was just like with herself and George. He didn't care about Melanie's past, he didn't care that she had problems... he loved her all the same. And Melanie was just as stubborn as Lupin in that context; saying no to stop the other getting hurt.

"But... I had reason for it! Lupin... he just has a furry little problem, is all."

"Furry little problem?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

They sat in silence for a moment, looking at the stars.

"See that? It's Sirius."

George smiled sadly at her. "Wherever he is, he's happy."

"I hope so."

She looked up at George and spotted the red hair, bring back memories of the dream with the emerald eyed woman, and stars...

"I remember when I was two, Fred and I were chasing gnomes to put in Bill's cupboard as a surprise. The very spot we are sitting in was where we found the biggest, nastiest gnome. It tried to bite off Fred's hand."

It struck Melanie as very odd that she didn't remember anything of her childhood before Sirius. Any memories were fuzzy.

Very odd...

Maybe the woman in the dream was real, and maybe the dream was too.

"I can't remember anything of my childhood before Sirius went to Azkaban. Do you find that weird?"

George pondered on this for a moment. "Actually, that is pretty weird. I remember heaps from my childhood."

Melanie frowned and thought hard.

"You know what? I think I might just have to find out why."


End file.
